Zone Libre
by SuzyBlueShadow
Summary: Six mois à peine après New York, Loki contrôle la moitié de la planète. Natasha est envoyée au cœur de la zone occupée pour récupérer le tesseract. Mais le dieu des mensonges est sur le point de s'emparer de la zone libre...
1. Des ruines et des yeux verts

New York n'était plus qu'une ruine.

En traversant les rues presque vides, Natasha jetait des regards voilés sur les bâtiments effondrés et les voitures renversées qui donnaient à Manhattan un air d'apocalypse. Malgré toutes ses forces et tous ses pouvoirs, en six mois, Loki n'avait pas réussi à redonner à la ville un aspect normal. Le peu de passants qui se hâtaient dans la rue évitaient les débris avec un air hagard, et le jour qui se couchait plongeait lentement le quartier dans la pénombre ; les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient plus, l'électricité n'ayant pas été rétablie depuis que le dieu avait pris le pouvoir, et seuls quelques rares groupes électrogènes éclairaient ça et là des fenêtres isolées.

Une patrouille de Chitauris tourna à l'angle, et Natasha rabattit son capuchon sur son visage lorsqu'ils la croisèrent. Elle se retint de se retourner lorsqu'elle les entendit s'en prendre à un groupe de sans-abris qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'un brasero. Ils étaient nombreux, ceux qui avaient perdus leurs foyers pendant l'invasion, ou plus tard, lorsque Loki avait réquisitionné des buildings entiers pour ses troupes. Les rires secs et aigus des Chitauris lui arrachèrent un frisson, et elle tâta sa jambes droite à travers son long manteau pour vérifier que son revolver y était toujours. En y réfléchissant, elle ne pensait pas que Loki encourageait ce genre de pratiques - terroriser les habitants, piller les rares denrées qui n'avaient pas été réquisitionnées - qui allaient complètement à l'encontre de l'image de souverain bienveillant qu'il s'efforçait de donner.

Natasha tourna à gauche, et leva les yeux.

La tour Stark s'élevait à quelques centaines de mètres devant elle, déchirant le ciel de toute sa hauteur, marquant un contraste frappant avec les ruines qui l'entouraient. Pour ce qu'elle en savait - elle n'était à New York que depuis deux jours - c'était le dernier gratte-ciel qui tenait encore debout. L'Empire State Building avait été amputé de sa moitié supérieure, et le Rockefeller Center avait été complètement rasé. Mais Loki avait choisi la tour Stark comme sa résidence, en attendant que la construction de son palais ne soit achevée - ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Natasha arriva à la hauteur des portes de la tour, où de nombreux visiteurs - humains et Chitauris - se pressaient malgré l'heure tardive. Natasha passa la main dans la poche et serra son poing autour du petit disque d'argent que lui avait remis l'agent du SHIELD infiltrée. La jeune femme s'était faites engager au service de Loki et s'était vue remettre l'objet - à peine plus gros qu'une pièce, en argent poli, orné d'une unique rune - qui permettait de franchir la barrière magique érigée par le dieu ; sans ce talisman, aucun humain ne pouvait entrer dans la tour.

Lorsqu'elle passa la seuil, Natasha senti le sort, comme une brume invisible et vibrante, l'envelopper, tandis qu'entre ses doigts la rune se mettait à émettre une douce chaleur. Puis la sensation disparu, et elle leva les yeux ; elle était à l'intérieur. Elle n'était jamais venue dans la tour Stark, sans compter la fois où elle s'était trouvée sur son toit, aux côtés du tesseract, sur le point de fermer le portail. Puis la bombe était arrivée...

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Elle s'engouffra dans un des ascenseurs, gardés par deux Chitauris, avec d'autres humains qui gardaient le regard fixé au sol. La plupart descendit aux étages inférieurs, et Natasha resta dans la cabine jusqu'à être seule avec deux hommes en costumes noirs ; elle descendit au soixante-seizième étage, les laissant continuer jusqu'aux niveau supérieurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis, ne voyant personne aux alentours, s'engouffra dans les escaliers de secours par la porte toute proche. Elle y déposa son manteau et ses bottes à talons, ne gardant que son costume de Veuve Noire, et glissa la rune dans une des poches de sa ceinture.

Elle monta les marches en courant, comptant les paliers. "Les appartements de Loki commencent au quatre-vingt-treizième étage," avait dit leur contact au sein du personnel du dieu, "mais personne n'a le droit n'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs au quatre-vingt-quinzième. Nous pouvons lui apporter à manger, et des nouvelles urgentes de l'extérieur, mais je ne sais même pas à quel étage il dort, et encore moins où il cache le Cube Cosmique." Natasha dépassa le quatre-vingt-quatrième étage. "À l'heure où vous comptez vous infiltrer, Loki est généralement en train de dîner, ou de lire dans la bibliothèque ; tout le haut de la tour devrait être libre, parce qu'on ne voit jamais de Chitauris y entrer ou en sortir. Vous aurez bien une demi-heure pour trouver le Cube."

Le palier du quatre-vingt-quinzième étage était à demi bloqué par un éboulement de fer et de béton. "Vous ne pourrez pas atteindre les autres étages par l'escalier de secours. Loki l'a bloqué lui-même, il l'a fait s'effondrer. L'ascenseur non plus ne va pas plus haut ; il est bloqué. Je ne sais pas comment Loki fait pour se déplacer d'un niveau à l'autre." C'était Tony qui avait répondu à cette question. "Il y a un escalier intérieur, il relie le petit salon du quatre-vingt-quinzième au toit, il donne accès à tous les étages entre les deux."

Natasha colla son oreille contre le panneau métallique qui débouchait sur le couloir du dernier niveau accessible. N'entendant pas un bruit, elle poussa la porte, entra discrètement dans le couloir sombre et repoussa le battant avec précaution. S'éloignant de l'endroit où des membres du personnels étaient sensés se trouver, elle se dirigea vers le bout du couloir, où un grand salon dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères et de livres était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle traversa la pièce, suivant les indications que lui avait donné Tony. "Il y a une petite porte, au fond à gauche de la bibliothèque. Si Loki est malin, et s'il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on sache comment il se déplace dans la tour, il l'aura rendue un peu dure à trouver." En effet, un pan de la bibliothèque avait été déplacé pour masquer une porte de bois, laissant un espace d'environ un mètre cinquante entre l'ouverture et l'étagère ; mais de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, la où les domestiques devaient se tenir, la porte était invisible. Natasha ouvrit la panneau de bois et entra dans un petit salon meublé d'un bar et de quelques fauteuils ; un escalier en colimaçon se trouvait dans un angle.

Natasha referma la porte avec précautions puis se plaça en dessous de l'ouverture qui perçait le plafond. Levant la tête, elle scruta la pénombre à la recherche du moindre son ou mouvement qui pourrait indiquer une présence. Ne remarquant rien d'anormal, elle regarda derrière elle : rien de menaçant ne se découpait dans la lumière bleutée qui s'écoulait de la baie vitrée du petit salon. Sortant son revolver de son holster, elle commença à monter.

La deuxième marche grinça.

Elle se figea, puis, semblant n'avoir rien déclenché, elle reprit son ascension. Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle se glissa à l'étage supérieur, plongé dans la pénombre. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, elle sortit de sa ceinture un petit appareil noir cylindrique, long comme la main, muni d'un cadran au bout du manche. Bruce le lui avait remis quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir su le pont de l'helicarrier. "Pour localiser le tesseract," avait-il dit. "Ça capte les radiations qu'il émet."

Natasha alluma l'appareil, qui émit immédiatement un léger bourdonnement. Elle se permit un léger sourire. Le tesseract était dans la tour. C'était la plus grosse inquiétude qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient localisé, deux semaines plus tôt : si Loki déplaçait le Cube alors que Natasha était en zone occupée, ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de la prévenir.

Elle se déplaça vers la porte la plus proche, mais le signal faiblit aussitôt. Reculant, elle revint se placer près de l'escalier. Se déplaçant vers la gauche, les yeux rivés sur le cadran, elle tendit le bras vers une autre porte. Le signal forcit, mais lorsqu'elle alla vers le panneau de bois, la vibration diminua. Elle fit quelques pas vers la droite, et son cœur fit un bond ; le signal avait gagné en puissance. Et alla vers la porte d'où provenait le signal, et coupa l'appareil ; les vibrations devenaient trop bruyantes.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, priant pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée, et la tourna.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Une vague de soulagement envahi Natasha lorsqu'elle aperçu la lumière bleutée du Cube. Le plus dur restait à faire - sortir de la tour avec le tesseract, passer devant les gardes et la barrière magique - mais elle avait le temps. Le Cube était posé sur un socle métallique, et illuminait la large pièce de ses rayons bleus. Natasha s'avança, et tendit la main avec précaution, faisant attention à ne rien déclencher. Elle prit le Cube dans sa main. Elle contempla un moment l'objet bleuté qui semblait presque vivant - puis le Cube disparu.

"Oh, agent Romanov, ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc. Adossé contre le mur, à côté de la porte, les bras croisés, son sceptre dans une main, Loki la regardait avec un intérêt amusé. Il ne portait pas son armure - juste son manteau de cuir noir - et semblait parfaitement tranquille.

Natasha leva son arme et mis Loki en joue. Le dieu eu un sourire, et, sans décroiser les bras, leva son sceptre.

Une lumière bleue aveugla Natasha.

#####

_"Je peux le fermer! Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit?_

_Le sceptre de Loki pèse des tonnes entre ses mains. La voix de Steve lui parvient vaguement._

_"Faites-le!_

_"Non! Attendez!_

_Stark file au dessus de New York à une vitesse monstrueuse. Sur son dos, la bombe semble énorme._

_Natasha se campe sur ses pieds, raffermissant sa prise sur le sceptre qui lui glisse des doigts._

_Un choc contre sa nuque, et puis le noir._

_Elle se réveille à peine quelques secondes plus tard ; elle a lâché le sceptre, elle le sait parce qu'elle le voit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une main aux doigts longs et pâles apparaît dans son champ de vision pour le ramasser. Elle lève les yeux, et elle le voit. Loki est couvert de plaies et a du mal à tenir debout, mais son sourire est presque trop grand pour son visage. Elle tente de rattraper le sceptre mais il lui donne un coup de pied qui l'envoie contre une bouche d'aération. Elle se redresse péniblement sur ses coudes et relève la tête._

_Loki est debout, son sceptre levé, comme s'il attendait quelque chose._

_Iron Man surgit du rebord du toit, la bombe sur son dos. Il file vers les haut, mais une décharge de la part le Loki le percute de plein fouet._

_Tony lâche la bombe. Elle le voit tomber vers le sol._

_Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, l'explosion qu'elle attendait ne vient pas. Elle tourne la tête vers Loki, qui a le regard baissé vers la ville qui flambe sous lui. Elle se relève, sort ses deux revolvers, et tire._

_Elle le touche en pleine tête. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois. Il ne tombe pas à terre. Il n'est pas blessé. Il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire et s'avance. Elle vide ses deux chargeurs sur lui et trébuche en reculant._

_Loki est presque sur elle lorsque les bras d'Iron Man se referment autour d'elle._

_Des flashs. Des souvenirs qui reviennent en éclairs._

_L'hélicoptère venu les évacuer en urgence. Nick Fury qui aide un Bruce Banner complètement nu à monter, avant de lui tendre une couverture. Le bras de Tony qui l'aide à marcher. Le visage hagard de Steve Rogers._

_"Clint..._

_Clint n'est pas là._

_"Clint! Clint!_

_Elle hurle jusqu'à ce que le porte se referme._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont déjà loin de New York qu'elle remarque l'absence de Thor._

_L'helicarrier qui les emporte le plus loin possible de Loki._

_La nouvelle tombe avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint l'Europe : les États-Unis sont officiellement sous la domination de Loki._

_En quelques semaines, toute l'Amérique du Nord se rend. Les états d'Europe n'engagent aucune offensives ; ils attendent. Avant que tout contact ne soit rompu avec le continent Américain, quelques informations ont été glanées._

_Loki réforme les tribunaux et les administrations. Tout acte de rébellion est passible de la peine de mort. Tout sortie de la zone occupée est interdite. Tout échange avec l'extérieur est prohibé._

_Loki réquisitionne toutes les armes atomiques du continent._

_Le Japon tombe alors que le Chili et l'Argentine sont les derniers pays libres d'Amérique._

_Les pays d'Europe et d'Asie organisent une coalition contre les armées qui affluent de l'Est. Les Corées du Nord et du Sud sont rapidement submergées. Le front s'étend sur près de dix milles kilomètres, du Nord de la Russie au Sud de la Chine._

_C'est là que ce qui reste des Avengers est envoyé pour soutenir les troupes internationales qui sont débordées par les armes des Chitauris et le flot d'humains engagés malgré eux dans la guerre pour Midgard._

_Tony est rappelé en urgence à Berlin, où le SHIELD s'est installé._

_La guerre dure depuis trois mois lorsque Stark Industries envoie ses premières missiles sur le front oriental. Grâce aux armes conçues par Tony, les combats s'équilibrent._

_Loki gagne du terrain en Afrique. La zone libre se limite aux pays du Maghreb, à la Libye et à l'Egypte. L'Afrique du Sud résiste encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle tombe, les Avengers sont rappelés à Berlin._

_Cinq mois ont passé depuis New York. _

_Nick Fury et Tony ont réuni une trentaine d'agents du SHIELD dans une salle de conférence en amphithéâtre. Bruce et Steve sont également présents._

_Tony est clair et précis. La guerre est en train d'être perdue. Les armes des Chitauris sont trop puissantes. Pour leur faire face, il faut terminer le développement des armes des phase deux._

_Et pour cela, il faut le tesseract._

_Natasha se porte volontaire._

_Entrer dans la zone occupée est dur._

_Le seul lien qui uni les deux zones est le flot continu de propagande que Loki envoie par bateau ou par avion aux quatre coins du monde. Les bateaux se font discrets. Le SHIELD finit par en repérer aux large de l'Irlande._

_Natasha débarque à Washington, et rejoint New York de nuit._

_Leur contact du SHIELD l'héberge. Natasha attend le lendemain soir pour se risquer au dehors._

_New York n'est plus qu'une ruine._

#####

"Agent Romanov? Réveillez-vous, Natasha."

Natasha roula la tête sur le côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour ne voir qu'une masse sombre et floue.

Un rire parvint à ses oreilles.

"Comme vous avez dû vous donnez du mal pour quitter la zone libre... Vous m'entendez?

Elle cligna des yeux. Les formes devant elle se précisèrent. Un manteau noir et une tunique verte... Elle leva les yeux. Le visage de Loki n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle voulu se relever, mais ses mains étaient solidement attachées dans son dos - elle était collée contre un mur.

Loki, accroupi près d'elle, baissa les yeux vers les mains de Natasha, qui tentait de se détacher, puis revint à son visage.

"Vous savez, je me suis tenu beaucoup plus tranquille quand c'était moi qui était retenu prisonnier.

Natasha s'immobilisa. Un frisson la parcouru au souvenir de l'entrevue avec le dieu à bord de l'héliporteur. _Il se réveillera juste à temps pour voir son œuvre, et lorsqu'il hurlera je lui fendrai le crâne. _Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Loki.

"Où est l'agent Barton?

Il eut un large sourire.

"Je croyais que vous étiez venue pour le tesseract.

"Où est-il?

Il l'observa longtemps avant de murmurer

"Toujours cette vieille dette a payer?

"Qu'avez-vous fait de lui?

"Peut-être que je l'ai tué.

Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Peut-être qu'il est en vie," reprit Loki, amusé. "Peut-être qu'il est en train d'hurler dans une des innombrables chambres de cette tour tandis qu'on lui enfonce une lame chauffée à blanc dans la chair. Dites-moi, agent Romanov, qu'est-ce que vous préférez?

"Je vous ai posé une question simple...

"Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions," cracha-t-il. "Me croyez-vous stupide? Pensez-vous," sa main se glissa jusqu'à la ceinture de la jeune femme, et Natasha se tendit ; mais il ne fit que sortir la rune d'une des poches. "Que je suis assez inconscient pour distribuer des laissez-passer à une centaine d'humains sans prendre des précautions? À la minute où vous êtes entrée dans la tour, j'ai été averti que quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensé être en possession d'un tel objet," il fit rouler le talisman dans sa main, "avait franchi la porte. Que croyiez-vous, agent Romanov? La jeune femme qui vous l'a remis a été démasquée depuis des mois. Les informations qu'elle communique au SHIELD sont fausses.

Il sourit, et se pencha vers Natasha pour murmurer

"Voyez. La dernière défense de votre monde n'est qu'un pathétique rassemblement d'humains aux abois, sous-armés et mal informés. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il me faudra avant de contrôler Midgard dans sa totalité?

Natasha lui lança un regard de pur mépris.

"Où est l'agent Barton?

Le sourire du dieu s'évanouit et il la fixa avec colère. La gifle vint sans qu'elle ne puisse la prévoir, fort. Sa tête partit sur le côté et cogna contre le mur.

Natasha aurait eu besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas offrir ce signe de faiblesse à Loki. Elle releva la tête et le fixa.

"Où est...

La deuxième gifle fut plus forte. Sa tête partit de l'autre côté, et elle heurta à nouveau le mur.

"Croyez-moi, agent Romanov, vous vous évanouirez avant que je ne vous réponde.

"Où est l'agent...

Sa tête cogna le mur si violemment que sa vision se brouilla. Elle entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

Natasha leva les yeux. Personne n'était sensé venir ici à part Loki. Elle frissonna devant le regard bleu glace de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait le même regard que Clint, dans l'héliporteur.

"Mon seigneur," l'homme s'inclina sans prêter la moindre attention à Natasha, "des nouvelles urgentes du front méridional.

Loki leva les yeux vers le visiteur, puis revint à Natasha. Sans la quitter des yeux il ordonna.

"Emmenez-la en haut. Dites au Chitauris de doubler la garde.

L'homme s'inclina, et Loki déplia ses longues jambes pour se lever. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Les conversations sont toujours charmantes avec vous. J'ai hâte de reprendre celle-là là où nous l'avons laissée.

Il leva la main et une autre lueur bleue frappa Natasha.

#####

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir blanc éclairé par des lumières chaudes. Deux Chitauris avaient pris chacun un ses bras et la traînaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle savait être l'atelier de Tony, d'après les plans de la tour qu'il lui avait montrés. Elle se débattit vaguement, mais sa tête lui faisait mal et la prise des aliens sur son bras était trop forte.

La porte de l'atelier, gardées par deux autres Chitauris, s'ouvrit dans un chuintement, et elle fut jetée à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et elle bondit sur ses pieds ; elle fut prise de vertiges, et dût s'appuyer sur une table proche.

Elle sursauta en entendant un bruissement.

"Natasha?

Elle fouilla la pénombre des yeux. Une forme sombre et de grande taille, bien que recroquevillée au sol, rampait dans sa direction.

Elle plissa les yeux.

"Thor?

**Donc, ce petit bunny me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, et j'ai profité des vacances pour me lancer. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Vos reviews sont plus que bienvenues - ce n'est pas du chantage, mais mon rythme d'écriture va être énormément influencé par vos réactions, vu que j'ai vraiment peu de temps.****  
**

**Bonne fin d'année! :)**


	2. Pour la vie du faucon

**Un grand merci à Loufoca77 et à My Bloody NightShade - Redemsch pour leur soutien! Ça fait énormément plaisir, et surtout ça encourage à écrire! **

"Natasha!

"Thor?

Le dieu blond se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur - elle le voyait plus distinctement à présent. Son crâne la lançant toujours affreusement, elle s'avança vers lui, et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

"Thor? Vous allez bien?

"Je..." il ferma les yeux un instant. "Oui... oui. Je vais bien. Que faites-vous ici?

"Une mission a mal tourné. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là?

"Depuis la défaite. Je dois dire que j'ai perdu le compte des jours. Midgard se bat toujours, n'est-ce pas?

"Mid... Thor, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles depuis six mois?

"Vous êtes la première personne que je vois depuis des semaines, Natasha.

"Vous n'avez pas vu Loki?

Thor secoua la tête avec un soupir.

"Mon frère n'est pas une seule fois venu me rendre visite. Je crois même qu'il m'a oublié, puisque personne n'est venu me voir depuis le départ de l'archer.

"Clint?" Le dieu hocha la tête. "Thor, vous avez vu Clint? Que lui est-il arrivé?

Thor ferma les yeux un instant, et Natasha cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais il se repris et répondit

"Clint Barton s'est fait capturer avec moi durant la bataille pour New York. Je... Mon frère l'a fait prisonnier lui-même, mais je suis tombé face à une bande de Chitauris, qui m'ont assaillis et laissé pour mort. J'étais très sérieusement blessé, mais j'ai réussi à me cacher sous des décombres pendant quelques jours."

C'était étrange d'écouter le grand et puissant guerrier raconter sa défaite avec autant de naturel. Natasha n'aurait jamais imaginé que Thor puisse se retrouver si faible et si diminué, et cette simple idée, comme tant d'autres depuis les six derniers mois, remettait en cause le point de vue de Natasha. Si Thor pouvait tomber face aux Chitauris, alors le SHIELD n'était qu'un fétu de paille sur le chemin de Loki. Elle reporta son attention sur le blond.

"Je me suis fait capturer par les Chitauris. Ils m'ont amené à Loki, et, bien que je me savais trop faible pour le combattre, j'ai immédiatement appelé Mjolnir à moi. Cependant..." Sa voix se brisa en un murmure, et il leva des yeux désolés sur Natasha. "Il a Jane.

"Jane Foster?

Thor hocha la tête. Il prit une bouffée d'air et repris

"Il a dit qu'il l'avait capturée, et qu'il lui ferait payer toute tentative d'évasion de ma part. J'ai... je lui ai donné Mjolnir. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le soulever, mais il l'a entouré de sorts et d'enchantements, et il est coupé de moi. Je ne peux plus l'appeler.

Le dieu se tut, plongé dans un silence soucieux. Natasha posa sa main sur son bras, et se pencha pour demander avec douceur "Quelles nouvelles de Clint?

"Clint?" Thor cligna des yeux. "L'archer... On m'a emmené ici et il y était déjà. Il allait bien, quelques égratignures tout au plus, et on lui avait pris ses armes, mais il allait bien. Nous sommes restés ensemble une dizaines de jours, et il avait même commencé à mettre en place un plan d'évasion, mais Loki est venu le chercher... Non, en fait, des gardes Chitauris sont venus l'emmener à mon frère, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Il leva les yeux vers Natasha, et, voyant l'inquiétude évidente de la jeune femme, s'empressa d'ajouter

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. S'il avait voulu le tuer, Loki ne se serait pas donné la peine de le sortir d'ici ; le corps d'un ami à proximité aurait été un avertissement parfait quant au sort qui attend Jane si je tente quoi que ce soit.

Il y avait des trous à cette explication, Natasha le savait. Loki aurait tout aussi bien pu demander aux Chitauris de lui amener Clint pour le tuer lui-même sans se donner la peine de se déplacer, ou peut-être l'avait-il fait torturer pour obtenir des informations sur le SHIELD et ses défenses... Mais il était inutile d'y penser, et elle le savait.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de sourire à Thor.

"Donc, depuis, vous n'avez vu personne d'autre que les gardes?

Thor fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Non, je n'ai vu personne, même pas les gardes.

"Mais... comment vous a-t-on apporté à manger?

"Je n'ai pas mangé.

Ce fut au tour de Natasha de froncer les sourcils. Thor expliqua

"Les Asgardiens n'ont pas besoin de manger. Pas aussi souvent que vous en tout cas, mais le jeûne m'affaiblit considérablement.

L'information pris Natasha au dépourvu. Elle hocha la tête, et porta immédiatement une main à l'arrière de son crâne ; une douleur fulgurante partait du bas de sa nuque et se diffusait insidieusement dans son cuir chevelu. Elle pris sa tête dans ses main et la posa sur ses genoux repliés, tentant de réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

_Natasha?_

La voix de Thor lui parvint étouffée, comme s'il l'appelait de derrière une vitre.

_Natasha, vous allez bien?_

Elle cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Non... Non, en fait, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Quelque chose d'invisible transperçait son crâne de milliers d'aiguilles brûlantes, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus _Natasha. _douloureusement, de plus en plus _Natasha! _nombreuses, et ça ne s'arrêtait pas, que la douleur s'arrête, que la..

"Natasha!

Thor pris son visage entre ses deux mains et la força à le regarder.

"Natasha, que vous arrive-t-il?

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'articuler péniblement

"Mal... Mal.

Le dieu regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué avant de se retourner vers elle.

"Est-ce que... Loki, est-ce que Loki vous a frappé? Avec son sceptre, ou avec sa magie?

Elle hocha la tête, et immédiatement une vague brûlante la submergea et obscurcit toute pensée. "Oui," elle murmura.

Thor la pris dans ses bras comme un bébé, une main calée à l'arrière de sa nuque, l'autre posée au creux de son dos, et commença à la bercer doucement. "Ça va passer...Ça va passer.

Elle passa ses deux bras contre le torse du dieu, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cuir et au métal qui recouvraient sa poitrine. La voix de Thor lui parvint en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur. "Ça va passer, Natasha, je vous le promet. J'ai déjà vu ça, ça va finir par passer. Vous devez être courageuse.

Courageuse, elle l'était. Courageuse et dure et endurante, elle le savait et elle en était fière. Mais ici, dans cet atelier transformé en prison, au cœur de la zone occupée, dans les bras du seul ami qu'elle pouvait compter à des kilomètres à la ronde, assaillie par une douleur qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, elle se mis à sangloter sans retenue et sans interruption, frémissant à chaque pic de douleur.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sur le sol, Natasha prostrée dans les bras de Thor qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en la berçant, pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Natasha tombe d'épuisement et s'endorme.

La tête posée contre l'épaule du dieu, blottit dans cette présence chaleureuse, elle se détendit enfin alors que le sort de Loki l'abandonnait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit. Cinq Chitauris entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de deux humains - un homme et une femme. Les yeux de ces derniers ne brillaient pas comme ceux de l'homme de la veille, et étaient presque trop grands pour leurs visages, la peur, et la présence des Chitauris les écarquillant au maximum.

Natasha jeta un regard à Thor. Le blond s'était redressé, un bras la tenant toujours, clignant des yeux - Natasha se demanda s'il avait seulement dormi.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, Natasha tâtant avec précaution l'arrière de son crâne sans ne rien ressentir de la douleur atroce de la veille.

La femme parla d'une voix blanche, mais qui ne tremblait pas.

"Le Seigneur Loki a ordonné votre départ de cet endroit.

Natasha fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la femme ne s'adressait qu'à Thor. Elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier avant de regarder à nouveau la femme. Celle-ci se racla la gorge et ajouta.

"Le Seigneur Loki souhaite vous parler.

Natasha frissonna, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle garda la tête haute lorsqu'ils firent signe à Thor de les suivre et que les Chitauris empoignèrent le guerrier avec une dureté inutile. Sa gorge se serra en pensant à ce que Thor était capable de leur faire - mais il devait penser à Jane. Elle frémit en pensant à ce que Loki pourrait exiger d'elle en échange de la sécurité de Clint, ou bien à ce que Loki pourrait demander à l'archer contre la promesse de ne pas la toucher.

Des voix lui parvinrent du couloir - à peine quelques mots - et Loki apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Il entra et repoussa le panneau métallique sans le refermer complètement, si bien qu'une lumière jaune filtrait de la mince ouverture.

"Vous n'avez pas dû passer une très bonne nuit." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un ronronnement. "Je tiens à m'excuser pour cela, certains aspects de ma magie ne sont pas contrôlables.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer en silence, les dents serrées, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui faire mal par la simple force de son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

"Vous avez vu mon frère, je suppose que vous avez parlé de...

"Il m'a parlé de Clint. Où est-il?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec un air amusé. "Ne recommencez pas, agent Romanov, je pense que votre tête a assez souffert comme ça.

"Où est-il?

Il eut un sourire exaspéré. "Je croyais que vous seriez plus intéressée par les nouvelles que je vous apporte.

Natasha ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant, avide de savoir si la zone libre gardait encore la tête hors de l'eau. Le mouvement n'échappa pas au regard vert du dieu, qui leva un sourcil.

"Non? Je vous aurais cru plus concernée par le sort de votre monde, mais puisque...

"Dites-moi.

Le visage du dieu s'assombrit soudain.

"Faites attention à la manière dont vous vous adressez à moi, agent Romanov, je suis votre dieu, et je pourrais faire peser sur l'agent Barton la même menace qui s'applique à la délicieuse Jane Foster.

"Oh, je vous en prie," elle secoua la tête, et Loki lui lança un regard vaguement surpris. "Vous n'avez pas Jane Foster. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de lui faire du mal. Vous n'êtes juste qu'un menteur talentueux qui a su jouer de la seule faiblesse de son frère.

Elle soutint le regard vert de son geôlier, qui l'observait avec intérêt. Il finit par baisser la tête en riant, pour ensuite la relever.

"Vous êtes une femme intelligente, agent Romanov.

Il s'avança vers elle, un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur de l'atelier. Il s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre d'elle, et déclara d'un voix calme

"Non, je n'ai pas Jane Foster. En revanche, j'ai son mentor, Erik Selvig, même si jusque là, il n'a pas été d'une très grande aide. Quand à elle...Je sais qu'elle se cache dans une petite ville en Utah, mais aucun de mes agents sur place n'arrive précisément à la localiser. Une jeune femme intelligente, cette Jane Foster. Peut-être pas autant que vous, et peut-être pas aussi courageuse. La ville a été placée en quarantaine et personne ne peut n'y entrer ni en sortir, et pourtant, depuis six mois elle m'échappe. Vous pouvez être certaine" il eu un sourire inquiétant "que lorsque je la retrouverai, je lui ferai chèrement payer ce petit jeu.

"Et que direz-vous à Thor?

"Thor n'en saura rien. Il continuera à croire que je l'ai en mon pouvoir et qu'elle subira des représailles s'il tente quoi que ce soit.

"Vous ne pourrez pas faire durer ça éternellement.

"Vous avez raison." Il s'approcha d'elle. "Mais c'est mon problème, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi vous inquiéter du sort de Thor alors que votre monde vient de perdre une nouvelle bataille?

"Comment ça?

"Le Chili et l'Argentine vienne de signer leur reddition. Le continent américain tout entier m'appartient, à peine six mois après le début de la guerre. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudra aux pays d'Afrique, qui sont déjà à court de vivre, avant de se rendre?" Il se pencha en avant - et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres l'un de l'autre - pour murmurer, "Et à vos pathétiques amis du SHIELD, et à ce qui reste de ces prétendus Avengers, combien de temps leur défaite leur prendra-t-elle? Croyez-moi, agent Romanov, lorsque tout sera fini et que tous ce petit monde sera à mes pieds, chacun de vos amis connaîtra entre mes mains le désir de mourir. Savez-vous ce que c'est, agent Romanov, savez-vous ce que c'est de supplier qu'on vous tue?" Son regard amusé rencontra le sien, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il devint soudain très grave. "Oui. Oui vous le savez. Et bien peut-être" il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure la mâchoire de Natasha "que je ne vous tuerai pas. Peut-être que je...

Natasha le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le faisant reculer d'à peine un pas, et leva son bras droit pour le frapper, mais il réagit avec une vitesse surhumaine ; emprisonnant son avant-bras dans sa main, il la plaqua contre le mur, maintenant son poignet gauche en place, de telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle se débattit inutilement jusqu'à ce qu'il la décolle du mur pour l'y plaquer plus violemment encore, lui coupant le souffle. Sa vision se brouilla, mais elle entendit sa voix très nettement.

"Peut-être que je vais vous garder près de moi. Voyez-vous, je manque cruellement d'animaux de compagnie.

Elle se débattit à nouveau, mais il tordit son poignet gauche violemment. Elle retint un cri de douleur et lui lança un regard venimeux. "Allez vous faire foutre." La torsion sur son poignet se fit plus forte, et elle se plia en deux - ce qui eu pour effet, à son grand dégoût, de lui faire poser sa tête contre son torse - et poussa un cri étouffé. Elle le sentit se pencher, et sa bouche murmura, tout contre son oreille

"Voyez, Natasha, votre poignet comme votre esprit ont un point de rupture" il tordit encore plus la fragile articulation et elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. "J'atteindrai ce point de rupture, et à ce moment vous oublierez vos grands airs et votre fierté, vous oublierez le SHIELD et les Avengers, vous oublierez l'agent Barton. Je ferai de vous le plus docile et le plus charmant des petits animaux, et à ce moment là vous me serez reconnaissante d'être encore en vie."

De se main libre, il remonta son menton pour que leurs yeux puissent se croiser, et il murmura

"Réjouissez-vous, Natasha. Vous pourriez être soumise aux plus habiles tortures des Chitauris, tandis que je vous poserait des questions auxquelles vous ne pourriez pas répondre.

Il tordit son poignet une dernière fois, fort, et elle tomba au sol. Il la repoussa du pied et elle tomba sur le flanc. Au dessus d'elle, elle l'entendit déclarer avec une nuance de délice dans la voix

"Tout comme l'agent Barton en ce moment même.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur, et elle releva la tête ; mais il était déjà revenu à la porte, et lui tournait le dos.

"Je vous ferai appeler dans un peu plus d'une heure. Nous mangerons ensemble - j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, et vous devez avoir faim.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Natasha dans le noir.

**Laissez une review si vous avez aimé :)**


	3. Le dieu et son royaume

**Ce chapitre a été plus dur à écrire que prévu. J'avais prévu quelque chose de complètement différent, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop prématuré.**

**Une fois encore, un énorme merci à Loufoca77, My Bloody NightShade, Chachaperon, Anael20, Rocket Attack, Rose-Eliade et HellN pour leur soutien. **

* * *

Natasha resta dans le noir.

Assise dos au mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle se força à remettre ses idées en place.

Loki avait Clint. Elle savait cela, Thor le lui avait dit. Loki torturait Clint. Mais Loki pouvait mentir. Loki mentait sûrement, parce que sinon, en ce moment même, Clint était en train de se faire blesser, battre, brûler, et elle ne pouvait rien, _rien_ y faire. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, le souffle court en sentant la panique monter. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et laisser Clint en arrière.

_Calme-toi, Natasha._

Puisque son self-control était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait maîtriser, alors elle devait s'accrocher à ça. Fermant les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière, elle se força à prendre deux profondes inspirations. Rouvrant les yeux, elle pris sa tête dans ses mains. _Réfléchis._ Dans ce genre de situation, Natasha faisait la liste de ce qu'elle savait. Elle se détendit un peu. _Ça, _elle savait faire.

Loki avait Clint. Loki avait Thor. Au moins deux choses dont elle était certaine.

Loki n'avait pas Jane Foster, mais il avait Erik Selvig. _Il se pouvait_ que Loki torture Clint, mais ces trois informations avaient de fortes chances d'être des mensonges.

Elle ne pensait pas que Loki ait menti à propos de la reddition du Chili et de l'Argentine. Les dirigeants des deux pays avaient eux-mêmes déclarés, lors d'une téléconférence au SHIELD, une semaine plus tôt, qu'ils n'étaient plus en position de faire face aux armées Chitauris.

Natasha se redressa dans le noir en réalisant qu'_elle ne savait pas_ où se trouvait le tesseract. Elle était presque sûre que ce qu'elle avait vu dans la petite pièce de l'étage n'était qu'un mirage pour l'attirer dans son piège, et pas le vrai Cube qu'il avait fait disparaître. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque, tout arrogant qu'il soit, de la laisser toucher la source de son pouvoir.

Elle se pencha vers sa ceinture pour y fouiller fébrilement. Loki lui avait pris le laissez-passer, mais la sonde du docteur Banner était toujours à sa place. Elle la pris dans ses mains, et appuya sur un petit poussoir pour le mettre en marche ; l'écran s'alluma, et aussitôt un bourdonnement se fit entendre. Natasha sentit une vague d'excitation la parcourir : le Cube était encore dans la tour.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux fouillant avidement l'obscurité. Elle sentait l'adrénaline la faire trembler et ses muscles se tendre ; elle s'était trouvé un but. Sortant une lampe torcher de la longueur de l'index de sa ceinture, elle l'alluma et braqua le faisceau sur les murs de l'atelier. La lumière, étonnamment forte pour la taille de l'objet, révéla des murs de béton brut recouverts de tuyaux métalliques serpentant autour d'étagères vides ; Loki avait sans doute fait retirer de la pièce tout objet ayant pu servir d'arme à son frère. C'était encourageant, nota Natasha, que le dieu menteur n'ait pas suffisamment confiance en sa stratégie - utiliser Jane pour faire pression sur Thor - pour laisser à son frère une chance de s'échapper.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur les vis qui fixaient les tuyaux au mur, puis sur l'interstice entre les deux pans de la porte de l'atelier, et une idée germa dans sa tête.

Balayant la pièce de sa lampe, et trouva rapidement l'alignement de plans de travail sur lesquels Tony devaient tracer ses plans et faire ses soudures. Elle se précipita vers la table la plus proche, et ouvrit son premier tiroir, plus le deuxième, puis le troisième. N'y trouvant rien, elle se tourna vers le plan de travail suivant ; elle y trouva deux tournevis, et un marteau minuscule. Elle s'autorisa un sourire - c'était plus qu'elle n'avait besoin.

S'emparant des deux tournevis, elle retourna auprès des tuyaux, et cala sa lampe dans le creux de son cou pour avoir les mains libres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les vis qui retenait les tuyaux étaient faites pour un tournevis cruciforme ; hors, elle ne disposait que de tournevis plat. Sa lampe toujours serrée entre son épaule et son oreille, elle essaya le premier des deux outils, qu'elle jeta part terre lorsqu'il se révéla trop grand. L'autre était trop petit, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, et elle dût se contenter de ça. La première vis tomba au sol, suivie de la deuxième. Natasha se baissa pour s'attaquer aux deux suivantes, puis aux deux autres. Ses mains commençait à se faire moites autour du manche, et elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de dévisser la dernière vis.

Enfin, elle se redressa, pour admirer son oeuvre : le tuyau pendait du plafond, légèrement tordu sous l'effet de son propre poids. Natasha tira dessus, espérant le briser, sans y parvenir. Elle retint un cri de frustration, et refit le tour de l'atelier. Évidemment, Loki n'avait pas laissé traîner de scie. Son regard se posa sur le premier tournevis, qu'elle avait laissé tomber, et elle se précipita sur le tiroir dans lequel elle avait laissé le petit marteau. Elle ramassa l'outil, et lança un regard hésitant au tuyau qui pendait toujours du plafond. Elle alla à la porte et posa son oreille contre le panneau métallique. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, les gardes étant partis avec Thor. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle retourna auprès du tournevis, qu'elle ramassa. Collant le tuyau au mur avec son genou, elle posa le bout du tournevis contre le métal, sa lampe calé dans son coup, et donna un coup de marteau sur le manche du tournevis. Le métal s'enfonça, et elle recommença l'opération jusqu'à obtenir un morceau de métal tordu qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à briser. Elle répéta le procédé à un autre endroit du tuyau, obtenant ainsi une barre de métal de la longueur de son bras. Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Elle couru presque vers le plan de travail, et elle y posa la barre de fer - ou plutôt de cuire, vu le peu de résistance qu'elle opposait, Natasha ne pouvait jurer de rien avec le peu de lumière dont elle disposait - qu'elle martela sur la moitié de sa longueur. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la moitié de la barre avait conservé sa forme cylindrique, tandis que l'autre était toute plate et fine. Natasha s'empara de ses outil et de la barre pour aller se coller à la porte. Elle plaça la barre devant la fente, et y inséra le côté plat. Lorsque le métal rendra dans la fente, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Elle enfonça la barre à moitié, puis prit appui sur le montant de la porte et tira le métal à elle, se servant de la barre comme levier. La porte s'entrouvrit, et Natasha s'empressa de donner un coup de pied dans le marteau, l'envoyant bloquer la porte.

Natasha reprit son souffle avant de recommencer l'opération. Elle espérait que le système hydraulique qui faisait fonctionner la porte céderait à un certain point et que les battants s'ouvriraient d'eux-mêmes. Dans l'autre cas, elle se glisserait dans l'ouverture dès qu'elle aurait pratiqué une ouverture assez grande.

Elle batailla encore deux minutes - et le manque de réaction de la part l'autre côté de la porte confirma l'absence de gardes dans le couloir - avant d'arriver à obtenir un écartement qu'elle jugeait suffisant pour s'y faufiler. On lui avait confisqué ses armes, mais la barre de métal serait largement suffisante - face aux Chitauris, en tout cas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec Loki, ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver - mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Soudain, les battants s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement, et Natasha se redressa vivement ; le système hydraulique devait avoir finalement cédé.

Elle se retrouva face à Loki.

Le dieu eut un sourire indulgent lorsque Natasha leva sa barre dans une attitude de défense - le sourire d'un parent face aux efforts futiles et charmants d'un petit enfant.

"Je me demande," murmura-t-il, "ce que vous auriez fait, une fois sortie de cette pièce, en vous retrouvant face à des escaliers effondrés et à un ascenseur bloqué.

"J'aurais improvisé," répondit-elle en abaissant son arme, parce qu'il était évident que ce genre de résistance était ridicule face au dieu.

Il hocha la tête, et, sans se retourner, fit un geste à quelqu'un qui devait se trouver plus loin dans le couloir. Une femme hispanique, qui ne devait pas avoir vingt-cinq ans, apparu, les bras chargés de vêtements. "Puisque vous allez rester ici pour un certain temps, j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de tenue décentes... Choisissez ce que vous voulez parmi celles-ci, puis vous me suivrez et nous irons dîner."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ces vêtements.

Loki leva un sourcil. "Je ne me suis peut-être pas bien fait comprendre...

"Vous avez été parfaitement clair, et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas de ces vêtements.

Pendant un très court instant, il eut l'air vraiment en colère, et elle cru qu'il allait la frapper à nouveau ; mais ses trait se détendirent, et il dit d'une voix patiente et contrôlée

"Agent Romanov, si vous tenez absolument à contester chacun des ordres que je vais vous donner, alors peut-être que vous devriez garder votre énergie pour les causes qui en valent vraiment la peine.

Natasha resta silencieuse quelques secondes, jaugeant Loki du regard. Il avait raison. Elle se tourna vers les vêtements que le jeune femme lui tendait, les examinant avec une méfiance non masquée.

"D'où viennent-ils?

"Cette veste," dit Loki en soulevant une veste de tailleur blanche, "appartenait à la secrétaire de Stark, une certaine Pepper... Potts?" Natasha hocha la tête, et il continua "mais je ne pense pas que ses affaires vous conviennent. Les autres ont été pris à des femmes habitant non loin de la tour.

"Que leur est-il arrivé?" demanda Natasha en jetant un regard hostile à la pile de tissu. L'idée de porter des habits volés à d'autres femmes la révoltait autant qu'elle la dégoûtait.

"Celles qui n'ont pas protesté? Elles vont bien."

En relevant le sous-entendu, Natasha lui lança un regard venimeux, puis se tourna vers les vêtements, pour piocher un jean et un t-shirt noir qui semblait à sa taille. Elle fit un pas en arrière, attendant que Loki sorte de la pièce pour se changer, mais le dieu ne fit pas un mouvement, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, les yeux fixés sur elle.

"Eh bien?

"Je ne me changerai pas devant vous, si c'est ce..." Elle s'interrompit en le voyant rire, sa tête légèrement penchée en avant.

"Peut-être n'avez-vous pas très bien compris votre situation, agent Romanov, mais vous n'en êtes pas à décider ou non si vous vous changerez devant moi." Elle ne fit pas un geste, et son regard vert brilla d'amusement lorsqu'il reprit "croyez-moi, Natasha, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre. Je tiens juste à m'assurez que vous ne cachez rien là-dessous.

Elle lui lança un regard venimeux, puis baissa la fermeture éclair de sa tenue, qu'elle enleva et jeta à la jeune femme qui la regardait avec embarras. Loki haussa un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle, lançant un regard critique au deux poignards accrochés à ses avant-bras. ll fit un geste et elle détacha les armes, qu'il lui pris des mains.

"Tournez-vous.

Dignement, Natasha fit un pas en arrière et tourna sur elle-même, lui prouvant qu'elle ne portait pas d'autre arme. Elle enfila ensuite le jean, puis le t-shirt, surprenant le regard de Loki suivre ses courbes un peu trop moulées par le pantalon serré et par le t-shirt décolleté.

"Vous avez menti. Je suis tout à fait votre genre.

Il eut un petit rire. "Vous ne devriez pas placer votre orgueil dans ce genre de chose dans une situation comme celle-là." Il fit un geste vers l'extérieur, "peut-être pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir au moins emporter sa barre de fer avec elle, et elle se dirigea à ses côtés vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, la jeune femme les suivant de près. Il fit un signe de la main devant la porte de la cabine, qui s'ouvrit, et laissa Natasha passer devant lui, tandis que la jeune femme restait à l'extérieur, des yeux craintifs levés vers le dieu.

"Prends celui d'après," ordonna Loki, "puis vas t'assurer que sa chambre est prête.

La jeune femme inclina la tête, et le dieu appuya sur un des boutons, refermant la porte. Natasha sentit que la cabine descendait.

"Vous aviez dit que l'ascenseur était bloqué.

"Oui, il ne fonctionne que si ma magie l'autorise." Il lui lança un regard moqueur. "Je ne mens pas sur des sujets aussi futiles, Natasha.

"Vous mentez pour tout.

"Ne faites pas semblant de me connaître, agent Romanov, vous aurez l'air beaucoup plus intelligent.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir recouvert de boiseries. "Après vous," l'invita Loki.

Le couloir menait à une immense salle à manger. La pièce, peu meublée, à l'exception d'une table de bois et de chaises ouvragées et d'un canapé rouge sombre, était un mélange grandiose entre les boiseries somptueuses, recouvrant les murs et le parquet, et de modernité, tout le mur donnant sur l'extérieur étant fait de verre et d'acier, offrant une vue magnifique sur une New York plongée dans les ténèbres.

Natasha s'approcha de la baie vitrée avec un pincement au cœur en voyant la ville autrefois si lumineuse de nuit réduite à quelques quartiers éclairés par intermittence. Elle se demanda ce que c'était, que de vivre dans la zone occupée, aux mains de Loki depuis le début de la guerre qui plus est. Les habitants n'avaient rien du voir venir. Du jour au lendemain, un dieu fou avait envahi leurs foyers et imposé sa domination aveugle.

"Natasha?

Elle se retourna. Loki se tenait près de la table, et avait tiré une des chaises en arrière, invitant clairement Natasha à s'y asseoir. Des domestiques étaient entrés dans la pièce et y avaient dressé le couvert - pour une personne seulement. La jeune femme s'avança lentement et pris place. Loki alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rubis en face d'elle, presque couché en travers du sofa, les jambes écartées. Il portait un pantalon, des bottes et une tunique de cuir noir, et sa silhouette monochrome se fondait dans le velours rouge.

"Je pensais que vous mangeriez.

Il secoua la tête. "Je mange rarement. Mais vous devez avoir faim. À quand remonte votre dernier repas?

"Hier soir.

"Servez-vous alors. Je veux que vous ne manquiez de rien.

Un domestique posa une assiette chargée de nourriture - une viande couverte de sauce et de champignons, des légumes finement coupés disposés autour - qu'elle tenta de regarder avec détachement. Son estomac creux lui hurlait de se jeter sur le plat, mais elle se força à chipoter un peu avant de prendre sa première bouchée. La nourriture, délicieuse, émoussa un peu plus sa volonté et elle repris immédiatement une deuxième bouchée.

"Vous aimez?

"Elle leva les yeux vers Loki, qui s'était redressé et l'observait avec une avidité déplacée.

"C'est délicieux... Mais je suppose que, comme le reste, vous l'avez volé aux habitants.

"Cependant, difficile de tenir des grands discours moralisateurs la bouche pleine, n'est-ce pas?

"Je n'ai pas la bouche pleine.

Il rit, et se redressa pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Je suis ici pour régner, mais avant je dois conquérir. Quand la Terre sera à moi, alors je commencerai à redresser ses torts.

"Il se pourrait que la Terre ne soit jamais à vous.

"Ooh... Agent Romanov, je vous en prie. Même vous ne croyez pas à ce que vous dites. Combien de temps m'a-t-il fallu pour conquérir les trois quarts de votre monde?

"Nous résistons encore.

"Et bientôt, vous vous rendrez, comme les autres. Et alors, je pourrais commencer à corriger vos fautes?

"Quelles fautes? Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

"Ça non plus, vous n'y croyez pas. Vous connaissez ce monde mieux que moi, vous savez à quel point il est absurdes parce que les humains sont si désorganisés. Parce qu'ils croient tous pouvoir servir leurs propres intérêts et en sortir gagnants, et ils s'enterrent les uns les autres.

"Qu'en savez vous?

"J'en sais que vous êtes une race aveugle. Vous savez que l'air n'est pas bon à respirer et que la nourriture n'est pas bonne à manger. Vous restez assis à regarder votre télévision pendant qu'un quelconque journal vous annonce qu'aujourd'hui il y a eu tant de meurtres et tant de crimes, _et est-ce ainsi que les choses sont sensées êtres?_ Vous savez que les choses vont mal, pire que mal. Ils sont fous, c'est comme si tout le monde, partout était en train de devenir fou, alors plus personne n'ose sortir. Vous restez assis chez vous et lentement le monde dans lequel vous vivez devient de plus en plus petit et tout ce que vous pouvez dire est "S'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_, laissez nous seuls dans nos salons, laissez moi garder mon grille-pain et ma télévision, et tous mes objets si précieux, et je ne dirai rien, laissez nous seuls, c'est tout!" Eh bien je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls. Je veux vous rendre fous.

Natasha resta figée, muette face aux paroles du dieu. Loki se rejeta en arrière avec un sourire trop grand.

"Et ça vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas? La vérité. Ça vous terrifie. Peut-être, alors, préférez-vous que je mente. Ou bien, que je ne dise que des _demis-vérités."_

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il formula une autorisation paresseuse, et un domestique entra, s'inclinant profondément.

"Seigneur Loki, la prisonnière vient d'arriver. On la fait monter.

Le dieu agita une main et l'homme se retira. Loki se tourna vers Natasha, ses yeux verts brillants dans un sourire.

"Voilà un exemple de demi-vérité. Que vous avais-je dit à propos de Jane Foster?

Natasha se redressa, intriguée. "Que... Qu'elle se cachait en Utah, mais que vous ne saviez pas exactement où la trouver.

"Eh bien, c'était à moitié vrai. Je ne savais pas où elle était exactement il y a environ une semaine. Hier, cependant, je savais parfaitement que mes hommes avaient découvert où elle se cachait, avaient tué les trois personnes qui l'hébergeaient et étaient sur leur chemin pour me la livrer." Il eut un sourire. "Et qu'avais-je dit sur ce que je lui ferais lorsqu'elle serait entre mes mains?

"Vous mentez.

La voix de Natasha était nette et sèche, parce que si elle l'autorisait à trembler, alors elle aurait perdu. Si sa vois tremblait, alors ça voulait dire que Jane Foster avait bel et bien été capturée, que Clint était en danger et qu'elle s'était elle-même mise dans une situation dont elle ne pouvait pas se sortir.

Loki sourit.

"Vous voulez la voir?

_Il bluffe._ Se dit Natasha. _Il bluffe, parce que c'est sa dernière carte et qu'il mise tout en une seule fois pour me faire croire qu'il n'a rien à perdre. _Elle se sentit trembler, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. _Joue le jeu._

"Oui.

Le dieu eut un sourire en coin. Il rappela le domestique, qui s'inclina à nouveau. "Seigneur?

"Assure-toi qu'elle finisse son repas, puis emmène la me rejoindre auprès de la femme de science.

Il se leva, et passa près d'elle sur son chemin vers la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il fut derrière elle, et s'empêcha de sursauter lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, souleva ses cheveux pour souffler dans son cou.

"_Je ne bluffe jamais quand je suis sûr de gagner._

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et Natasha s'autorisa à trembler.

* * *

**Voilà. Toujours pas de Clint, j'ai l'impression de le retenir en otage. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez une review. **

**Ah, aussi. J'ai prévu les grandes lignes de cette fic, et je sais parfaitement comment se passent les derniers chapitres et comment elle se finit. Par contre, je suis un peu dans le flou pour les deux trois chapitres qui suivent, et aussi pour les pairings (si j'en fait ou pas, et si oui, lesquels). Laissez moi un commentaire si vous avez des suggestions.**

**Merci beaucoup de me suivre.**


	4. Jane Foster

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard. Ce chapitre aurait dût être posté dans le week-end, mais plusieurs contre-temps m'ont forcé à repousser. Le chapitre suivant est déjà à moitié écrit, par contre! :D**

**Ensuite... J'ai les meilleurs des reviewers. Vous êtes magiques, continuez comme ça, ces notes sont les meilleurs des encouragements!**

**Bonne lecture! **

Il lui fallut trop de temps pour se reprendre.

Natasha en était parfaitement consciente alors qu'elle restait figée sur sa chaise, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant sa la voir la nourriture qui refroidissait lentement. Elle tentait sans y parvenir de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps et de chasser la voix de Loki de ses pensées.

_"Je ne bluffe jamais quand je suis sûr de gagner."_

Bien sûr qu'il était sûr de gagner, bien sûr. Elle avait joué à l'aveuglette et l'avait laissé garder une longueur d'avance. Il ne bluffait pas, parce qu'à ce jeu là, elle avait déjà parié et perdu. Et ce qu'elle avait misé n'impliquait pas seulement le tesseract, mais aussi Clint, Thor... Jane Foster.

_"Et qu'avais-je dit sur ce que je lui ferais lorsqu'elle serait entre mes mains?_

Natasha redressa soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés mais le regard clair. Elle se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser sa chaise, et se tourna vers le domestique qui se tenait toujours près de la porte.

"Emmenez-moi voir Jane Foster." Sa voix était aussi froide et dure qu'elle aurait toujours dû l'être depuis son arrivée dans la tour. Puisque Loki avait décidé de jouer sur ses faiblesses, alors elle devrait se montrer plus forte et résistante que la pierre.

Le domestique inclina légèrement la tête, avant de déclarer respectueusement

"Le seigneur Loki souhaite que vous finissiez votre repas avant d'être menée à lui.

Elle ne retint pas son signe d'exaspération. "Je pense que mon repas peut attendre. Je veux voir Jane Foster.

L'homme fixait le sol et semblait un peu pâle, mais il répéta. "Le seigneur Loki souhaite que vous finissiez votre repas avant d'être menée à lui.

Natasha regarda l'homme le regarda avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Le domestique était clairement terrifié à l'idée de manquer à un ordre de son maître. Un valet... Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu, en six mois, pour devenir un servant docile et effrayé? Un instant, Natasha envisagea d'utiliser la force pour qu'il la laisse sortir, avant de se souvenir de la promesse qu'elle venait de se faire. Forte, résistante. Discuter des ordres aussi futiles n'avaient aucun sens. Elle s'assit et tenta d'ignorer la voix de Loki murmurant presque les mêmes mots. _Vous devriez garder votre énergie pour les causes qui en valent vraiment la peine._

Elle avala son dîner le plus rapidement possible, essayant d'ignorer le goût de la nourriture lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de délicieux depuis longtemps. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et se releva, fixant le domestique avec froideur.

"Emmenez-moi voir Jane Foster.

#####

Deux Chitauris gardaient la porte devant laquelle le domestique la guida.

Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre deux ou trois étages plus bas. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était recouvert de boiseries, et d'immenses fenêtres sur la gauche laissaient voir suffisamment de la ville plongée dans les ténèbres à quel point ils se trouvaient haut.

Les Chitauris ne dirent pas un mots lorsqu'elle passa entre eux, mais l'un d'entre eux se pencha comme pour la sentir, avant de la laisser ouvrir la porte.

La pièce était un petit salon, également recouvert de boiseries, un tapis rouge sombre recouvrant le parquet ouvragé. Un unique Chitauri se tenait au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre, et y était presque invisible. Une seule chaise se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et Jane Foster y était assise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête entre ses mains. Aux frémissements qui agitaient ses épaules, il était évident qu'elle pleurait. Loki, qui tournait le dos à Natasha et se tenait debout devant la physicienne, n'y était sûrement pas étranger. En entendant entrer la jeune femme, il se retourna et lui lança un sourire qui semblait - et dans cette situation, c'était terrifiant - sincère. Il avait enfilé son manteau de cuir noir, orné de vert et de bronze, et avait l'air plus grand. Jane leva la tête, son visage pâle et recouvert de larmes, et avala une bouffée d'air en apercevant Natasha, une expression de soulagement venant tempérer son air terrifié.

"Ah, Natasha." Le dieu avait un air satisfait qui renforçait la conviction de la jeune femme. "J'était justement en train de mettre Miss Foster au courant des dernières nouvelles de son monde, puisqu'elle en a été coupée pendant si longtemps. Je l'informait aussi du sort de ses amis..." Il baissa son regard vers Jane lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot - mais garda la tête droite et les mâchoires serrées. Il était évident qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester forte, et Natasha l'admira pour cela. Loki se tourna vers la Veuve pour reprendre " Chose qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier. J'allais en venir à mon _très cher frère,_" un sourire effleura ses lèvres lorsque Jane se redressa soudainement.

"Thor?

La voix claire de la scientifique étonna Natasha, qui tourna la tête vers elle sans se départir de son masque sans expression. Jane avait parlé haut et fort, et, si elle était plus pâle encore que quelques minutes plutôt, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

"Oui, Thor." Si Loki était perturbé par le ton de sa captive, il n'en montra rien. "Je le retiens ici et votre présence seule l'empêche d'être, disons... Désagréable."

Face à l'incompréhension évidente de la jeune femme, il repris.

"En d'autres termes, c'est du chantage. Il se tient tranquille, vous vivez. S'il se rebelle..." Un sourire vint finir sa phrase. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez bien traitée, il s'inquiète déraisonnablement pour votre petite vie mortelle. En revanche, je pourrais vous demander de me présenter quelques-uns de vos travaux, en particulier ceux sur le pont entre les mondes...

"Jamais.

Le cœur de Natasha manqua un battement en entendant la rage pure qui modelait les paroles de Jane.

"Je ne vous aiderai jamais, je me moque de ce que vous pouvez me faire...

"Jane.

Le nom s'était échappé des lèvres de Natasha comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prononcé. La scientifique leva les yeux vers elle, et Natasha soutint son regard, tentant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire tout haut en face du dieu.

_S'il vous plaît, Jane. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il peut vous faire._

Loki eut un léger rire en captant leur échange silencieux.

"Et pour ce qui est de ce que je peux faire à Thor?

Jane quitta immédiatement Natasha des yeux et se leva, agrippant les pans du manteau de Loki. Son visage était terrifié, mais elle hurla quand même.

"Vous ne pouvez rien lui faire! Vous ne pouvez _rien _lui faire! Il est plus puissant que vous, il vous a vaincu une fois et il..."

Sa voix s'étrangla lorsque Loki la souleva du sol en la tenant par la gorge. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage.

"Que sais-tu de cela, pathétique petite mortelle?

Natasha aurait dû intervenir. Au lieu de ça, elle se tint droite près de la porte, pensant à Thor, enfermé depuis si longtemps dans cette tour, soumis au chantage de son frère, et à la façon dont il réduirait Loki en cendres en apprenant la mort de la jeune humaine. Puis elle croisa le regard de Jane, terrifié et suppliant, qui se débattait vainement pour écarter les doigts de Loki de sa gorge, et elle hésita un dernier instant - qui était-elle pour elle, cette femme que Thor avait connue quelques jours presque deux ans plus tôt, pourquoi l'aiderait-elle? - avant de se ruer sur Loki.

Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces juste en dessous des côtes, et le dieu lâcha prise. Jane tomba au sol, toussant et s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants, mais Natasha n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle, parce que Loki l'avait saisie par le bras et l'avait jetée contre le mur le plus proche. Le choc chassa l'air de ses poumons, mais elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle pu - trop tard cependant. Loki plaça son avant-bras sous sa gorge et la souleva de terre, la plaquant contre le mur. De sa main libre, il immobilisa Jane lorsque celle-ci tenta de l'arrêter, tordant le bras de la jeune femme. Il fit signe au Chitauri, qui s'était avancé, qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle avant de se tourner vers Jane.

"Voyez, Miss Foster. Voyez ce que je peux faire aux gens qui vous entourent si vous tentez de résister.

Il renforça sa pression, et des points noirs dansèrent devant les yeux de Natasha. Elle lança quelques coups de pieds qui ne semblèrent pas ébranler le dieu, et entendit vaguement les suppliques de Jane Foster.

"Non... S'il vous plaît... _S'il vous plaît!_

La pression sur sa gorge s'évanouit et elle se sentit tomber au sol. Le choc la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle tenta de reprendre son souffle le plus vite possible ; Loki était toujours aussi près. Sa voix lui parvint au dessus de sa tête, mais il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

"Emmène-la en bas, je viendrai lui parler plus tard.

Le Chitauri escorta Jane jusqu'à la porte avant que Loki ne la rappelle.

"Miss Foster?

Natasha avait toujours le regard fixé sur le sol, ses doigts pressés sur sa gorge, le souffle court, mais elle sut que la scientifique s'était tournée vers le dieu.

"N'oubliez pas, Thor et l'agent Romanov ne sont pas les seuls qui pourraient souffrir de votre désobéissance." Au son de sa voix, elle sut qu'il souriait. "Le Docteur Erik Selvig est bien plus fragile qu'eux.

Le son terrifié qu'émit la physicienne s'évanouit lorsque la porte se referma sur elle.

Natasha se redressa lentement pour s'adosser au mur, voyant du coin de l'œil Loki s'approcher de la porte. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'une petite cheminée de marbre noir était à côté de l'entrée. Loki se pencha vers l'âtre, et un feu y crépita soudain. Puis il se tourna vers Natasha et vint s'accroupir près d'elle pour lui tendre un verre remplit d'un liquide qui aurait put être de l'eau s'il n'avait pas été aussi trouble. Elle l'accepta sans demander d'où il le sortait - ni comment il avait allumé le feu, elle ne vouait pas le savoir. Elle ne bu pas cependant.

"Vous ne l'auriez pas fait. Vous ne m'auriez pas étranglée.

"Je vous l'ai dit, Natasha. Je prévois de vous garder à mes côtés.

Elle ne répondit rien et il eut un de ses sourires trop grands et trop brillants auxquels elle commençait à s'habituer.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, d'ailleurs?

"Vous vouliez juste qu'elle vous supplie.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Jane Foster essaie peut-être d'être courageuse, mais elle est faible. Vous ne buvez pas.

"Un verre qui vient de vous? Non.

Il lui prit le verre des mains et en bu deux gorgées sans la quitter des yeux. Puis il le lui rendit.

"Vous feriez mieux de boire. Ça arrangerait votre gorge.

Natasha le fixa quelques secondes - sa gorge la brûlait, c'était vrai - puis porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide chauffait sa gorge comme de l'alcool, mais sa texture épaisse et son goût sucré rappelaient plus un quelconque sirop pour la toux. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle reposa le verre, elle n'avait plus mal.

Le dieu la fixa comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Une pensée la frappa et la fit rire.

"Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous remercie?

Il la regarda encore un instant avant de baisser les yeux dans un rire.

"Vous apprendrez suffisamment tôt à dire merci.

Il se releva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à la relever. Elle fixa la paume offerte, et se releva toute seule. Loki retira sa main comme si rien ne s'était passé - elle remarqua que le verre avait disparut.

Il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'elle passe devant lui. Elle sortit, et les deux Chitauris étaient toujours là, avant qu'il ne la suive et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il claqua des doigts, et le domestique se présenta devant lui, suivi de la jeune femme qui avait porté les vêtements de Natasha dans l'atelier. Les deux s'inclinèrent profondément, tandis que Loki déclarait sans même les regarder.

"J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, en particulier le règlement de la capitulation de l'Argentine, mais je serais désolé de manquer à mes devoirs d'hôte. Aussi," il fit un geste vers le deux humains, "Ces deux -là vous mèneront à votre chambre et s'assureront que tout est bien. À bientôt.

Il s'inclina élégamment et s'éloigna, les deux Chitauris lui emboîtant le pas.

Les deux domestiques firent signe à Natasha de les suivre et la menèrent aux étages supérieurs. En arrivant au dernier étage où les humains pouvaient accéder, l'homme murmura quelque chose et pressa l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de rebrousser chemin. Natasha leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais l'autre ne dit rien.

Elle la suivit jusqu'à l'escalier qu'elle avait emprunté lorsqu'elle avait voulu dérober le tesseract. Elles arrivèrent dans la pièce où Natasha avait utilisé l'appareil du Docteur Banner, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte où elle était allée, elles empruntèrent un petit couloir sombre. Elles finirent par s'arrêter près d'une porte, que la jeune femme ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé magnétique, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

La chambre était magnifique. Un immense lit à baldaquin occupait son centre, reposant sur un tapis couleur perle sombre. La moquette épaisse était à peine plus claire, et une porte au fond menait à une petite salle de bain. La chambre comportait quelques plantes, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, vide, tout comme l'armoire ornée d'un immense miroir qui faisait face au lit.

La jeune femme la désigna à Natasha.

"Le seigneur Loki m'a demandé de la remplir dès que possible en fonction de vos goûts." Elle fit un signe vers la porte. "Normalement, aucun humain normal n'est sensé vivre à cet étage de la tour," sa voix blanche laissait deviner qu'elle pensait aux domestiques aux yeux anormalement bleus, "mais le seigneur Loki m'a autorisé à dormir dans une des chambres du couloir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Natasha s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue plongeante sur New York. Il faisait déjà nuit - depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il? - et aucune lueur ne parvenait aussi haut. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

"C'était vous, qui portiez les vêtements, dans l'atelier.

L'autre inclina la tête. "Oui madame. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas être intervenue, ou..." Elle s'interrompit, consciente qu'elle n'aurait rien pu opposer au dieu des mensonges. Natasha eut un faible sourire.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?

"Je m'appelle Daniella.

"Et bien merci Daniella, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

"Bonne nuit madame. Je passerai demain quand vous serez réveillée.

Natasha ne répondit pas. Elle attendit que la porte se referme derrière sa femme de chambre pour se laisser aller à une grande inspiration. Inspire, expire... La journée avait été dure.

Elle aurait dût s'asseoir et réfléchir à un plan. Un moyen de s'échapper, de retrouver Clint et d'emporter le Tesseract. Une ligne de conduite à adopter en présence de Loki, un masque dur, froid, une carapace imprenable.

Au lieu de ça, elle se coucha sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

**Et voilà! Un grand merci à Yana31, Rocket Attack, Loufoca77, Anael20, Fieri, Balenthina et Chachaperon pour leur soutien!**

**Ah, et aussi, le personnage de Rocket Attack m'a été inspiré par une suggestion de Rocket Attack. Vos conseils sont les bienvenus, et je suis super volontaire pour tout ce qui est de modifier le scenario sur demande d'un lecteur! **

**Laissez une note, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais.**

**Merci beaucoup!**


	5. La valeur de ta vie

***Arrive sur la scène en courant, un peu essouflée. S'incline avant de s'adresser au public.***  
**Desolée. Je suis tellement longue à écrire que c'est une honte. Heureusement, 39 degrés de fièvre me clouent au lit et j'ai tellement de temps libre que ça me laisse aucune excuse.**  
**Merci de continuer à lire malgré le temps que je met.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**Lever de rideau.**

* * *

Natasha dormit quelques heures. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, et la fatigue commençait de toute façon à se faire sentir.  
Elle se réveilla peu après l'aube ; les nuages masquant le soleil étaient teintés d'une lueur rosée. Natasha s'approcha de la baie vitrée, les yeux fixés sur les gros flocons de neige qui avaient dû tomber pendant la nuit - déjà, les rues, loin en contrebas étaient recouvertes d'une couche blanche.  
Elle regarda la neige tomber, le cœur serré ; les flocons lui rappelaient que six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de New York, au début de l'été.  
Elle se détourna de la fenêtre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Daniella de trouvait dans l'encadrement, ses longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière dévoilant l'expression hésitante sur son visage.

"Entrez," sourit Natasha.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle appreciait la jeune femme. Daniella n'avait pas cet air soumis qu'elle avait vu chez tous les domestiques. Au contraire, une intelligence farouche brillait dans ses yeux noirs.  
Daniella portait un grand panier en plastique remplit de vêtements soigneusement pliés. Elle vint les poser sur le lit alors que Natasha s'approchait.  
"Le signeur Loki vous fait porter ces vêtements. Vous pouvez choisir ceux qui vous plaisent et je remporterai les autres ; j'en apporterai plus si aucun ne vous convient.

Natasha ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer les vêtements. Elle repensa au regard gêné que Daniella lui avait lancé lorsque Loki l'avait forcée à changer ses vêtements devant lui, dans l'atelier de Tony, et eut envie de jeter le panier par terre. Elle tendit une main pour attraper le plastique, mais Daniella posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Natasha leva les yeux vers elle, et fut étonnée par son regard - à la fois téméraire et effrayé.

"Si vous n'en voulez pas, je ne lui dirait rien.  
Natasha comprit parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Et elle savait également très bien ce que Daniella risquait si Loki découvrait qu'elle lui avait caché quelque chose. Elle se força à lui sourire doucement.  
"Je vais tous les garder.  
Elle se pencha vers la pile, mais Daniella s'interposa.

"Oh, non, Madame Romanov, je vais m'en occuper moi-même." Elle lui sourit gentiment, "vous voulez peut-être prendre un bain... Je m'occupe de ranger vos vêtements. J'ai apporté" elle sortit deux serviettes blanches du panier, "ceci, et il y a déjà un peignoir dans la pièce d'à côté. Si vous voulez des vêtements propres, servez-vous, et j'irai faire laver les autres.  
Natasha resta un moment abasourdie par le soudain flot de parole de la jeune femme, puis souffla un "merci" avant de rajouter.  
"Daniella? Appelez-moi Natasha.

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. Elle laissa Natasha choisir un ensemble - un haut vert olive et un pantalon noir - et alla faire le lit. Natasha prit les deux serviettes et alla dans la salle de bain. Avant de refermer la porte, elle vit Daniella ranger les vêtements dans l'armoire.  
Natasha se fit couler un bain. C'était sans doute complètement paradoxal étant donnée la situation, mais, dans les vapeurs d'eau et les odeurs entêtantes des produits de bains à sa disposition - beaucoup plus luxueux que ceux que le SHIELD fournissait à ses agents - elle parvint à se détendre et à chasser Loki de sa tête pendant quelques instants. Elle sortit de la bainoire, s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux et de brossa les dents, puis elle retourna dans la chambre.  
Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent lorsqu'elle vit Loki, assit dans le fauteuil placé près de la bibliothèque, un livre reposant sur un de ses genoux, croisé au dessus de son autre jambe. En l'entendant entrer, il leva les yeux et eut un vrai sourire.

"Je vous ai apporté de quoi lire," dit-il en désignant la pile de livre au bas de la bibliothèque.  
Natasha ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha cependant, pour ramasser un des ouvrages. Elle haussa un sourcil en lisant le titre.  
"Gatsby le Magnifique?  
"Si vous n'aimez pas Fitzgerald, j'ai veillé à vous apporter des variétés différentes de livres.  
Elle reposa le livre sur une des étagères.  
"Je préfère Hemingway.  
Loki ne répondit pas, et elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il portait un haut de lin vert sombre et un pantalon de cuir noir - est-ce que Daniella lui avait dit? Ils étaient parfaitement accordés - et son regard amusé fit serrer les poings à Natasha.  
"Je veux voir l'agent Barton.  
Il eut un petit rire et posa sa tête contre son poing.  
"Agent Romanov, encore? Vous n'avez sans doute pas compris...  
"Je n'ai aucun preuve que vous le retenez.  
Il se tut un instant, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose, puis dit.  
"Je n'aime pas être traité de menteur quand je dis la vérité." Un autre silence, puis, "je vous propose un marché.  
"C'est non.  
"Vous," il la pointa du doigt, ignorant l'interruption," déclarez publiquement, au cours d'un discours que je ferai retransmettre dans le monde entier, que la guerre n'a plus lieu d'être et qu'une capitulation immédiate épargnerait des millions de vies... Et je vous laisserai voir l'agent Barton.  
Natasha aurait dut dire non, elle le sut au moment même ou elle garda le silence. Au contraire, elle s'autorisa à réfléchir.  
"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? Vous êtes en train de gagner.  
"Je suis en train de gagner. Mais un homme de votre race a dit "l'art suprême de la guerre, c'est de soumettre l'ennemi sans combattre." "Il eut un sourire étincelant. "Et êtes-vous un ennemi, agent Romanov?  
"Vous devriez avoir peur de moi.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je vous ne m'effrayez certainement pas.

Il se leva, et Natasha dû lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il pris son menton entre ses doigts et le leva encore plus, blessant sa peau et serrant si fort qu'elle cru que sa mâchoire allait se briser. Loki se pencha en avant, sa joue touchant presque celle de Natasha, et elle senti ses lèvres se presser contre son oreille, alors qu'il murmurait

"Si fragile et si faible... Pourquoi donc devrait-je te craindre, petite humaine?  
Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, et il la lâcha avec un air satisfait.

"Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition. Je vous ferai chercher dans une heure ou deux pour le repas.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa et sortit, en la saluant une dernière fois d'un hochement de tête.  
Natasha resta figée devant la porte. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix et sentir son souffle contre son cou, réfléchissez bien, agent Romanov.  
Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, elle ne le devait pas.  
Le plan - ou plutôt l'absence de plan - restait le même: elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir de la tour, de préférence avec le tesseract, et avec Clint. Avec Clint, surtout pas sans lui.  
Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et hésita un instant avant de coller son oreille contre le bois. Pas un son. La poignée tourna doucement, et Natasha retint son souffle avant de tirer.

La porte resta fermée.

Elle essaya de l'ouvrir une seconde fois avant s'abandonner, retenant un cri de frustration. Loki l'avait enfermée, bien sur, il avait dit lui-même qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle se retourna, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait forcer l'ouverture de la porte.  
Elle se tourna vers les livres, avant d'aller ouvrir les tiroirs de la table de chevets ; les trouvant vides, elle ouvrit en grand les portes de l'armoire, et examina son contenu.  
Dans une des étagères, elle trouva plusieurs soutien-gorges. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Loki avait du en dire, elle en attrapa un et le tordit jusqu'à déchirer la dentelle ; elle en sortit l'armature metallique et retourna à la porte.  
En se penchant pour examiner la serrure, elle comprit que tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles. Le verrou n'était pas poussé ; la porte n'était pas fermée mécaniquement.

Un frisson parcouru Natasha lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était par magie que Loki la retenait prisonnière ; par magie qu'il l'avait piégée la toute première fois, par magie qu'il conservait encore sa longueur d'avance sur elle.  
Elle jeta l'armature avec rage, fouillant la pièce des yeux, cette fois à la recherche de quelque chose sur quoi passer sa colère.  
Elle se força à respirer profondement. Oh, les choses qu'elle ferait à Loki si elle l'avait en son pouvoir. Elle ferait regretter sa sale arrogance au menteur.  
Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, découragée. Il la ferait chercher dans quelques heures, avait-il dit? Et bien qu'il fasse. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, elle l'attendrait et trouverait un moyen de quitter cette tour.

Quand Daniella frappa à sa porte, elle avait monté la moitié folle d'un plan infaisable. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, et elle s'accrocha à cette pensée pour garder la tête haute lorsqu'elle rejoint Loki dans la salle à manger de la veille au soir. Elle fut surprise de voir que cette fois, le couvert avait été dressé pour deux. Loki lui tournait le dos, et regardait la neige tomber en flocons de plus en plus épais. En l'entendant arriver, il se retourna et inclina légèrement la tête.

"Natasha. Comment s'est passé le reste de votre matinée?

"Bien.

"Et à quoi l'avez-vous occupée?  
Elle commençait à être agacée par la façon dont il ne se destabilisait jamais malgré toute la froideur qu'elle mettait dans ses réponses. Elle croisa les bras.  
"J'ai lu," mentit-elle.  
Un sourire effleura les lèvres du dieu, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui indiquer la table, avant de lui présenter une chaise. Elle s'assit et il prit place en face d'elle.

On leur apporta différents plats qui semblaient tout aussi bons que ceux de la veille.  
"Nous fêtons quelque chose aujourd'hui," dit Loki en piochant dans son assiette.  
Natasha releva la tête, n'essayant pas de cacher sa curiosité.  
"Je suis officiellement maître de la moitié de Midgard," continua-t-il. Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire et repris, "l'Algerie vient de se rendre. L'Afrique est à moi, tout comme l'Amérique.  
Natasha ignora le goût amer dans sa bouche et demanda  
"Et le front de l'Est? Les troupes se battent toujours en Russie?  
"Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit? Les...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un domestique entra en courant dans la pièce. Il prit le temps de s'incliner profondemment avant de venir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Loki. Le dieu fronça soudain les sourcils et se leva. Sans un regard à Natasha, il sortit de la pièce.  
La jeune femme resta seule après que le domestique ait suivi son maître et refermé la porte derrière lui. Elle hésita à les suivre, mais elle se ravisa ; quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque.  
Elle se leva et alla regarder par la baie vitrée. Les rues de New York étaient entièrement blanche, et, à cette hauteur, se mêlaient aux toits egelement immaculés.

Noël approchait, se rappela Natasha. Elle se demandait si les habitants de la zone libre le fêteraient. Ici, la pénurie empêcherait sans doute toute célébration ; d'ailleurs, elle doutait que la plupart des habitants aient gardé une notion du temps suffisante pour se souvenir de la date. Et puis, Loki avait fait fermer tous les lieux de cultes, clamant que les seuls dieux étaient d'Asgard, et il ne tolérerait sans doute pas qu'on ravive une fête religieuse.  
La neige tombait de plus en plus fort, et Natasha la regarda tourbilloner dans le vent. Elle aimait bien la neige.

La porte claqua derrière elle Natasha se retourna, confuse devant l'expression furieuse de Loki. Il siffla quelque chose au domestique, qui s'empressa de s'incliner et de sortir. Il fit signe à Natasha de se rasseoir, et elle obéit en fixant les traits contrariés du dieu.

"Des nouvelles du front?" L'espoir dans son ton était à peine masqué. Qu'est-ce qui avai pu le mettre dans cet état?  
Il s'assit et ferma les yeux, regagnant en un instant son contrôle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage était aussi imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumé.  
"Non, aucune. J'ai juste eu à faire face à un peu de mauvaise volonté de la part de notre charmante invitée.  
"Jane Foster?  
Il ne repondit pas ; il sourit et baissa les yeux, avant de parler.  
"Je croyais que vous étiez impatiente d'apprendre des nouvelles du front de l'est.  
Natasha se redressa, attendant la suite. Le sourire de Loki ne présageait rien de bon.  
"La Russie résiste toujours, particulièrement parce que nous rencontrons une résistance particulièrement féroce dans les montagnes de l'Oural. Cependant, la Chine et la Mongolie sont sur le point de se rendre, ce qui permettra une expansion vers le sud..." Il piocha dans son assiette, et appela "Paulson!" Une jeune femme accouru, et il n'attendit pas qu'elle ait fini de s'incliner. "Les plats sont froids."  
Natasha baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Oui, bien sur que les plats étaient froids, il était parti une quizaine de minutes. La jeune femme passa récupérer son assiette, et sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme arrivait avec des assiettes fumantes.  
"L'Indonesie ne devrait pas être difficile à prendre," reprit Loki, "mais je me méfie des archipels. Vous humains savez etonnament bien profiter des obstacles naturels. Sans les motagnes, la Russie serait déjà à moi." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps."  
Natasha avait l'impression d'être devenue une statue, rigide et glacée et horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de le montrer. Alors elle redressa la tête et demanda  
"Qu'avez-vous fait à Jane Foster?  
"Rien dont elle ne de remettra pas. Une chance pour elle, d'ailleurs.

#####

En retournant dans sa chambre, Natasha eut l'impression qu'elle allait hurler. Ça la rendait folle, le ton léger de Loki lorsqu'il parlait sans s'en soucier des milliers d'êtres humains qui mourraient dans sa guerre, ça la rendait folle d'être enfermée dans cette pièce -cette fois, elle avait entendu le bruit de la magie qui scellait la porte- et de ne pouvoir en sortir que pour être le jouet de Loki.  
Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se frotta les yeux avec la base de ses pouces. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faiblir. Loki aurait bien à lui montrer une faiblesse, un jour...

Elle se leva et ouvrir son armoire, satisfaite d'y trouver un short de sport, qu'elle enfila à la place de son pantalon.  
Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le SHIELD, c'était devenu une habitude de s'entraîner avec Clint. Ils avaient une jeu qu'elle aimait particulièrement - il devait toucher ses coudes ou ses genoux avec des flèches en mousses, et elle devait les éviter. C'était un excellent entrainement, qui affinait les réflexes des deux agents. Mais lorsqu'il partait en mission, elle s'entrainait seule, comme c'était à présent le cas.  
La chambre n'avait rien d'une salle d'entraînement, mais Natasha s'agita deux bonnes heures avant d'aller se doucher - cette fois, elle choisit une chemise blanche par dessus le pantalon noir- puis ramassa le t-shirt vert et alla se placer devant la porte.

Évidement, elle était toujours fermée.

Elle frappa deux coups, se sentant compltement idiote. "Daniella?"  
Pas de réponse, bien sur. Qui frappait à la porte de sa propre chambre?  
"Daniella?  
Cette fois, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et des pas dans le couloir. Puis la poignée tourna et Daniella apparut.  
"Oui?  
"Je..." Elle tendit le t-shirt. "Vous m'aviez dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit..."  
"Mais bien sur." La jeune femme prit le vêtement avec un sourire et s'appretait à partir lorsque Natasha la rappela.  
"Daniella!" Elle hésita un instant devant le regard curieux de la femme de chambre. "Vous... N'avez rien conte un peu de compagnie?

#####

Daniella était gentille. Elle travaillait pour Loki, et devait sans doute lui faire un compte rendu assez detaillé des faits et gestes de Natasha, mais elle était gentille. On sentait bien que si on lui donnait un couteau à planter dans le dos du dieu, elle n'hesiterait pas trop longtemps avant de tenter sa chance.  
Natasha passa plusieurs heures dans la chambre de la jeune femme, un peu plus petite que la sienne mais tout aussi agréablement meublée. Daniella était mexicaine, et vivait aux états-unis depuis qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans. Avant l'invasion, elle travaillait comme secrétaire pour StarkIndustries et avait été en première ligne lorsque Loki avait réquisitionné la tour. Mais elle se défendait d'avoir été engagée de force.

"Tout ces gens dehors, Natasha, ils vivent dans la misère et dans la peur des raids Chitauris. Je sert Loki pour me sauver, et je n'en suis pas fière, mais j'espère vivre assez longtemps pour ne plus avoir honte.

Natasha comprenait. Qu'on mente et qu'on triche pour sauver sa peau. Qu'on déteste ça. Qu'on vive avec en espérant pouvoir se racheter un jour.  
Daniella était gentille. Et, d'une certaine manière, Natasha lui faisait confiance.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Loki entra dans la chambre.

Malgré l'obscurité - elles n'avaient allumé aucune lumiere - Natasha pouvait parfaitement distinguer la colère sur son visage, et l'eclair de folie dans son regard. Ou peut-être ses traits étaient juste soulignés par les gouttes de sang sur son visage. Pas son sang. Ses habits aussi étaient tachés de rouges et ses mains gouttaiet presque du liquide poisseux. De toute évidence, il fut surpris de voir Natasha dans la chambre de la domestique. Il soupira.

"Vous n'étiez pas sensée être là.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?  
Elle tenta desesperement de repousser la pensée que c'était le sang de Clint, parce que ça ne pouvait pas, ça ne pouvait pas...  
"Mademoiselle Foster a appris à ses depens que deux tentatives d'evasions étaient plus que ma patience ne pouvait tolérer.  
La vérité frappa Natasha avec quelques secondes de retard.  
"Vous l'avez tuée ...  
"J'etais venu faire en sorte que Daniella vous tienne à l'écart de cette nouvelle," l'interrompit Loki en lançant un regard à la jeune femme qui se tenait droite malgré ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche et son teint livide, "mais cela n'a plus d'importance à présent.  
"Plus d'importance?  
Natasha avait parlé à vois basse, presque pour elle même. Elle releva la tête et fixa le dieu.  
"Plus d'importance? Vous l'avez tuée. Bien sur que ça a de l'importance.

Loki resta figé un instant, avant de sourire -toujours ce même sourire trop grand et trop fou.

"Et vous savez très bien quelle importance a une vie, n'est-ce pas, agent Romanov. Vous savez très bien comment chaque mort vient s'ajouter à une liste de plus en plus longue qui finit par dégouliner de sang...  
Il s'était rapproché en parlant, mais Natasha n'avait pas reculé. Pas cette fois.  
"Vous savez très bien comme il est aisé de prétendre qu'une conscience ne pèse pas lourd, "il attrapa son visage avec sa main gauche, et passa son pouce le long de sa joue - Natasha sentit le sang qui tachait ses main marquer son visage- "alors qu'elle vous marque à vie.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Ne faites pas semblant d'avoir une conscience...  
"Je n'ai aucun remord à tuer des fourmis. Vous surestimez le respect que j'ai pour votre race, agent Romanov. Toute vie a une valeur, et celle des humains n'est pas très grande. Oui," il serra sa main, appuyant sur les os du visage de Natasha, "l'entendre me supplier de l'epargner valait beaucoup plus que de la laisser vivre.

La pression se fit trop forte, et Natasha lâcha un cri de douleur avant de se débattre. Loki la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux. Au dessus d'elle, elle l'entendit parler.

"N'oubliez pas, agent Romanov. Votre vie ne vaut pas beaucoup plus que la sienne."  
Il s'accroupit devant elle, et elle redressa la tête pour le fixer avec hargne.  
"N'oubliez pas non plus," sussura-t-il, "que la valeur de celle de Barton ne repose que sur la pression qu'elle vous met. Je vous ai proposé un marché, j'attends toujours votre réponse.  
Il se releva, et sortit de son champ de vision. Avant qu'elle ne l'entendement fermer la porte derrière lui, sa voix lui parvint une dernière fois.

"Reflechissez bien, agent Romanov.

* * *

**Ba dum tss!**  
**Rideau.**

**Voilà voilà, c'est donc le chapitre qui m'a pris si longtemps à écrire. Les TPE arrivent, et je tient à m'excuser auprès de Rocket Attack, Loufoca77, Senara38 et Nek0baba. D'habitude, je réponds aux reviews par un MP mais là j'ai manqué de temps.**

**À propos : la review de Nek0baba mentionne une fic en anglais de Ione, WorldUnderSiege, qui est juste géniale. J'ai commencé à la traduire sous le penname d' AnotherSilverTongue, parce que j'ai adoré cette fic. Ceci dit, j'aimerais préciser que je ne m'en inspire pas du tout. J'ai comencé à écrire Zone Libre il y a quelques mois (j'ai écrit des chapitres que je n'ai pas encore publié. Plus j'y pense plus je suis lente) et je n'avais pas encore découvert World Under Siege à l'époque. Même si le debut y ressemble beaucoup (fin je dirais plus un peu, mais c'est mon point de vue) : Loki a gagné, il retient un des héros en otage, mais la suite, ma suite, prend un chemin totalement différent que celui de Ione, et j'ai déjà prévu la fin. Donc non, Zone Libre ne s'inspire pas de World Under Siege, même si cette dernière est une de mes fics favorites.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Est-ce que Jane est vraiment morte ou est-ce que c'est juste une tactique de Loki pour augmenter la pression sur Natasha? Et est-ce qu'elle va céder au chantage pour Clint, ou refuser de trahir ceux qui se battent pour la Zone Libre? Laissez un commentaire, même si c'est pour des reproches.**

**Merci de me suivre!**  
**Suzy**


	6. Lettre à une morte

**Non non, je n'ai pas pris un retard monstre, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Si si, je vous assure, je vous avais prévenu que je publierais avec une semaine de retard. Et n'essayez pas de me faire quoi le contraire, oui, c'est à vous que je parle, vous là, au fond, le petit avec les boutons d'acné. Essayez pas de vous cacher, je vous ai vu.**

**Hum.**

**Voui, je suis en retard. Jm'en veux. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ponds la suit en un temps record.**

**Enjoy!**

Pas de déclic, cette fois.

Loki était reparti et Daniella avait proposé à Natasha de la raccompagner dans sa chambre, mais elle avait refusé. En refermant sa porte, la jeune femme avait tendu l'oreille et écouté.

Pas de déclic, cette fois. Aucun son signifiant que la magie avait verrouillé la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide pour Natasha qu'elle avait le droit de sortir.

Il faisait déjà nuit mais il n'était pas assez tard pour que la tour soit endormie. Natasha prit son mal en patience et attendit que les heures passent. Attendre n'était pas dans ses habitudes ; d'eux deux, Clint était le sniper. La patience représentait la majorité de son travail. Natasha était l'espionne, toujours en mouvement, toujours en équilibre.

Son plan était simple. Trop simple, même ; bancal était plus approprié. Sortir de sa chambre, retrouver le tesseract, retrouver Clint, s'échapper.

Et peut-être alerter le SHIELD pour qu'ils viennent chercher Thor. Natasha n'était pas une femme de compassion ; sa mission exigeait qu'elle rapporte le tesseract, et tant pis pour Thor s'il devait être laissé derrière. Clint était différent. Elle avait une dette envers lui.

Les heures filaient et Natasha sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Elle devrait bientôt y aller, au moment où elle ne pourrait plus attendre sans prendre le risque de vois ses réflexes diminués par le manque de sommeil.

Elle se leva pour vérifier une dernière fois que sa chambre ne contenait aucune arme potentielle, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose ; à part les crochets des cintres, rien ne pourrait efficacement blesser qui ou quoi que ce soit, et elle refusait de faire face à Loki avec une arme si ridicule. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit, se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

Le couloir de l'autre côté était sombre, et silencieux. Elle s'y glissa et retourna vers l'escalier. On lui avait pris la sonde du docteur Banner, et c'était un handicap non négligeable, mais elle avait déjà du retrouver des objets plus difficiles à cacher.

Il était tard, Loki devait se trouver dans les étages supérieurs, ce qui conforta Natasha dans sa décision de commencer par les étages du bas. Si le Cube avait peu de chances de s'y trouver, il était plus probable que Clint y soit retenu.

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, après avoir vérifié que la pièce sur laquelle il débouchait était bien plongée dans le noir. Le soir de sa capture, elle avait remarqué un couloir qui partait de la petite bibliothèque ; elle commencerait par là.

À mi-chemin de l'escalier, elle releva la tête pour scruter la pénombre au-dessus d'elle ; elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit. Sans bouger un muscle, retenant même son souffle, elle attendit dans le noir, mais rien ne survint ; aucune lumière ne s'alluma, aucun ne se fit entendre. C'était sans doute Daniella, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle à cet étage. Natasha attendit encore, l'oreille tendu. Elle était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, un son étouffé, pas comme des pas, plutôt comme un froissement de tissu.

Et pourtant, rien.

Elle repris sa descente. La pièce en dessous d'elle était à peine illuminée par la lueur venant de la rue. En arrivant en bas, elle jeta un regard circulaire à la bibliothèque pour s'assurer qu'elle était vide.

L'avant dernière marche grinça.

Natasha stoppa net, le pied droit encore posé sur le bois bancal. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux, la respiration bloquée, le corps tendu, le regard fixé sur le haut de l'escalier. Si quelqu'un y était, il l'avait forcément entendue, il savait qu'elle était là, et il viendrait la chercher.

Mais rien. Pas un mouvement, pas un son. Personne.

Les muscles de Natasha se détendirent un à un lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne l'avait entendu. Elle baissa lentement les yeux pour les tourner vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Loki portait à nouveau son habit asgardien, du cuir noir et de la soie vert, avec des plaques de métal argenté protégeant ses côtes et ses cuisses. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de discerner les contours de son corps, mais ses yeux verts brillaient d'une manière peu naturelle. Appuyé contre la porte, il la fixait - et Natasha ne pouvait décider si c'était avec colère ou amusement.

_Avait-il été là depuis le début?_

Elle faillit sursauter. Elle se retint à temps ; elle devait se reprendre. Loki était le premier homme à menacer de la transformer en petite bête terrifiée depuis longtemps.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il ouvrit la main pour en faire jaillir une petite boule de lumière bleutée, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. La boule flotta vers le plafond, illuminant la pièce et lui donnant un aspect irréel.

"Il est un peu tard pour vous promener seule, Natasha. Vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres.

De la colère. C'était définitivement avec colère que Loki la fixait. Toute nuance d'amusement avait disparu de son regard, et ses mâchoires étaient serrées, comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur elle.

Bon.

Elle allait devoir jouer intelligent. Ne laisser aucune raison à Loki de perdre le peu de raison qu'il semblait avoir.

"Mais peut-être avez-vous une raison de vous trouver ici... Dites-moi, agent Romanov, pourquoi êtes vous là? Pour m'annoncer votre décision quant à mon petit marché? Avez-vous choisi de coopérer?

La bouche de Natasha était sèche, et elle n'arriva pas à formuler sa réponse du premier coup. Elle secoua la tête.

"Non... Non.

Ne pas se laisser faire.

"Alors que faites-vous ici?

Il avait craché ces mots, et Natasha sentit son cœur se mettre à battre précipitamment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude - cette fois, il était dangereux.

"Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de...

"Oh, agent Romanov, vous êtes _bien plus_ intelligence que ça... Et je le suis encore plus. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez pas parfaitement saisi l'interdiction tacite de vous déplacer dans la tour non accompagnée et sans mon autorisation.

En une seconde, il était sur elle. Elle tenta de reculer, mais il agrippa son avant-bras et la tira à elle.

"J'attends une réponse. Allez-vous coopérer?

"Non." Peut-être était-ce la douleur liée à la pression sur son bras, peut-être était-ce la proximité avec le dieu, mais elle n'avait plus peur. "Jamais."

Le sourire de maniaque qui apparu sur le visage du dieu déstabilisa Natasha; "On reprend courage, agent Romanov? C'est bien... Vous valez mieux que ça.

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir, mais quand il la frappa, ce fut fort. Sa tête cogna quelque chose - peut-être la rambarde de l'escalier - et sa vision se troubla.

Elle se sentit soulever du sol, et _est-ce que Loki la portait sur son épaule?_ transportée à travers la tour. Elle se sentit descendre, ils devaient être dans l'ascenseur, et ils traversèrent à nouveau des pièces, illuminées ou plongées dans la pénombre, et sa tête lui faisait mal.

Il la lâcha sur un sol dur et froid, du métal au toucher, mais elle n'était pas en état de voir quoi que ce soit, tout tournait, et la voix du dieu lui parvint comme à travers un écran de fumée.

"Puisque vous n'aimez pas votre chambre, vous passerez la nuit ici. Profitez de la compagnie, agent Romanov.

Un porte se referma, et le bruit ébranla tout son crâne. Elle tenta de se relever, et finit à quatre pattes, les yeux étroitement fermés, une envie de vomir grandissante menaçant de prendre le dessus.

À sa gauche, elle entendit un bruit. Comme un frottement, un humain rampant dans sa direction. Deux main ferme l'agrippèrent sous le bras et la soutinrent.

"Madame, vous allez bien?

Elle tourna la tête, et reconnu le visage à travers la masse vague et flou qui brouillait sa vision.

Erik Selvig.

Elle s'évanouit.

#####

Quelqu'un la secouait. Quelqu'un la secouait pour la réveiller.

Mais elle était si bien, qu'on la laisse dormir...

Une gifle lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Malgré sa vision brouillée, elle reconnu Erik Selvig.

"Madame? Désolé pour la gifle, mais je pense pas que ça soit conseillé de vous laisser dormir avec la coupure que vous avez à la tête.

Il l'aida à se redresser en position assise, et à s'appuyer le dos contre un établi au centre de la pièce. Elle porta une main à son front, et senti la texture poisseuse du sang. Elle avait du s'ouvrir la tête en se cognant.

"Vous savez, à cause du risque de traumatisme crânien...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer.

"Vous êtes Erik Selvig.

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que son air choqué aurait été comique. Peur-être.

"Comment..?

"Je travaille pour le SHIELD... Natasha Romanov," se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main qui n'était pas pleine de sang. Il la serra, et demanda, "Vous voulez du café, agent Romanov? Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien. Ça vous garderait éveillée.

Elle hocha la tête, et il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose derrière l'établi. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine - une petite cuisine, sans doute une d'un des petites appartements de la tour - qui, tout comme l'atelier, avait été transformé en cellule. Elle était bien aménagée, cependant : les Chitauris avaient laissé les ustensiles de cuisine, plusieurs chaises, et, à en juger par l'odeur, une machine à café.

Selvig lui en apporta une tasse, qu'elle bu doucement.

"Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?" demanda le docteur.

"Quelques jours. Vous?

"Depuis des mois. J'étais là, à New York.

"Je sais. Je vous ai parlé. Sur le toit.

"C'était vous? Vous êtes méconnaissable sans votre combinaison. Sans vouloir vexer personne.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

"Vous avez des nouvelles?

"Il ne m'a rien dit sur votre capture. Par contre, il m'a dit qu'il avait une amie... Jane Foster.

Elle hocha la tête, et il demanda immédiatement

"Vous l'avez vue?

"Oui mais..." Elle s'interrompit, revoyant les mains de Loki, trempées de sang. "Oui... Oui, je l'ai vue.

"Oh, attendez..." Il se leva, "ne bougez pas.

Il disparu de son champ de vision, et elle l'entendit derrière elle. "Ça fait des jours que je cherche un moyen de lui faire parvenir...

Il revint et lui tendit une enveloppe. "La prochaine fois que vous la voyez... Vous pouvez lui donner ça?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma et pris la lettre, qu'elle glissa dans son chemisier. Elle se força à sourire.

"J'essaierai.

Des heures passèrent, à échanger quelques informations avec Erik. Il se trouva qu'elle avait dormit trois bonnes heures avant qu'il ne pense à la réveiller. Il demanda des nouvelles du monde extérieur, et ils parlèrent de Loki.

Ce fut justement le dieu qui interrompit leur conversation.

La porte s'ouvrit, et la silhouette noire se découpa dans l'encadrement.

"Vous avez fait connaissance? Quel dommage, je ramène l'agent Romanov à sa chambre... En espérant qu'elle saura y rester.

Il marcha vers Natasha et la releva en la tirant par le bras. Une fois debout, elle eut du mal à le rester, à cause des vertiges qui la prirent.

"Faites attention, sa tête...

"Docteur Selvig, ne me rappelez pas votre inutilité si vous tenez à votre misérable vie.

Le docteur se tut, et Loki fit signe à Natasha de le suivre.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Selvig se précipita vers Natasha et lui glissa un objet dans la main. Elle le cacha à l'intérieur de sa manche dans un réflexe inconscient. Au même moment, Loki se retourna vers le docteur, fit apparaître son sceptre dans sa main, et embrocha Erik.

Selvig émit un bruit étranglé, comme un vague cri de douleur et de surprise, et Natasha ne pouvait que regarder, regarder les yeux grands ouverts, parce que ça ressemblait trop aux vidéos de surveillance de la mort de Phil qu'elle avait regardé.

Elle avait vu des centaines d'hommes mourir. Elle en avait tué la majeure partie. Et pourtant, en voyant Selvig pendre comme un pantin désarticulé au bout du sceptre de Loki, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, le regard déjà vitreux, elle eut l'impression d'être une petite fille, au bord des larmes, prête à tout pour arrêter ce cauchemar, prête à _supplier..._

"S'il vous plaît...

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait lorsqu'elle agrippa la manche de Loki pour attirer son attention. Elle croisa son regard vert, et murmura

"S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît...

_Laissez-le vivre._

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot quand elle croisa le regard flou du docteur.

"S'il vous plaît... Non...

Elle pleurait vraiment à présent, de vraies larmes comme elle n'en avait pas versée depuis si longtemps, elle en avait assez, elle en avait assez...

Elle regarda Loki à nouveau, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le vert perçant et le bleu éperdu, il _sourit._

Il retira son sceptre, et le docteur tomba à terre, adossé contre l'établi.

Un sanglot d'horreur la secoua lorsqu'il la pris par la taille pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Elle lui faisait toujours face, son menton reposait sur son épaule, si bien qu'elle pouvait encore voir Erik Selvig, couché dans une mare de sang.

Les yeux du docteur se fermèrent, et sa tête roula sur le côté. Natasha émis un son étranglé, à moitié un sanglot, à moitié un tas de suppliques et de mots dénués de sens.

La porte se referma derrière eux, et elle se laissa emporter par Loki, des larmes roulant sans contrôle sur ses joues. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il la serrait plus fort.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du dieu, et pleura.

**Je vous jure que je suis drôles aux fêtes.**

**Foilàààà. J'ai mis un temps fou à updater, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Deux bonnes nouvelles : **

**- Je rends les TPE le 19, donc j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps libre (ça veut dire plus de temps pour écrire, yaay)**

**- Les vacances c'est dans deux semaines, et qui dit vacances dit temps libre, et qui dit temps libre dit... Vous m'avez comprise.**

**Désolée aux reviewers : je ne vous cite pas parce que je n'ai pas votre liste sur les yeux, et je ne vous ai pas envoyé de MP, parce que, vous savez, pas de temps libre, nanana.**

**Ah, si : merci à Rayne Barton pour son enthousiasme et son soutien. Je tiens à signaler que Rayne Barton et Chachaperon m'ont envoyé leurs premières fic, et je vous invite à les lire, parce que débuter comme auteur, c'est chiant et dur et long (pas de rating M, pas de blague salace).**

**Merci de me lire! Et vos reviews sont les bienvenues! C'est pas une menace, mais je connais des gens très hauts placés. Faîtes gaffe.**


	7. Ivoire et ébène

**Tsadaaaam!**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà.

Natasha ne dormait pas. Assise contre la baie vitrée de sa chambre, elle jouait avec le couteau qu'Erik Selvig lui avait glissé. Le faisant tourner et retourner dans ses mains, elle observait les rayons de lune qui s'y reflétaient.

Posée à côté d'elle, la lettre qu'il avait écrite était ouverte.

Natasha soupira. Il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve le courage de la lire.

Elle posa le couteau, et tendit la main vers le papier.

L'écriture du scientifique était confuse et désordonnée, si bien qu'il fallut un certain temps à la jeune femme pour la déchiffrer à la faible lumière qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur. La lettre parlait des événements survenus dans le camp adverse avant la capture de Jane Foster - rien que Natasha ne savait déjà, mis à part les requêtes de Loki quand aux armes de phase deux ; le dieu voulait en munir ses factions humaines, ce qui lui assurerait définitivement la victoire. . Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière phrase.

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je ferai tout mon possible pour que nous nous revoyions bientôt._

Natasha laissa tomber la feuille, et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Loki, elle pouvait encore voir ses mains couvertes de sang.

_Mademoiselle Foster a appris à ses dépens que deux tentatives d'évasions étaient plus que ma patience ne pouvait tolérer._

Elle était morte avant même qu'il n'écrive cette lettre.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et la voix de Loki résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles.

_N'oubliez pas, Agent Romanov, votre vie ne vaut pas plus que la sienne._

Sa main se serra sur son le couteau. Le fils de pute. Elle lui ferait payer. Elle lui ferait payer pour Foster, pour Selvig, elle lui montrerait la valeur de sa vie, elle ne le laisserait pas lui faire de mal. Elle lui ferait payer pour Clint et surtout, _surtout,_ s'il était encore en vie, elle l'empêcherait de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le couteau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose - et sûrement pas suffisant pour faire le moindre mal à un dieu - mais elle s'était déjà défendue avec moins que ça. Et si elle arrivait à atteindre ses armes avec ça, à ce moment, et à ce moment seulement, elle aurait une chance.

Et elle tuerait Loki. Et elle lui laisserait le temps de comprendre qu'il allait mourir. Elle verrait la peur dans ses yeux avant de l'achever.

Qu'avait-il dit, déjà, ce jour-là dans l'héliporteur, lorsque le SHIELD signifiait encore quelque chose, qu'avait-il dit? _Je ne toucherai pas à Barton. Pas avant qu'il vous exécute. Lentement, intimement, en utilisant vos peurs les plus secrètes._

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller contre la vitre.

Elle prit quelques respirations profondes, et se laissa aller à l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Quelque part, dans la tour, un bruit inhabituel attira son attention.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit grave, une vibration, qui semblait se glisser sous sa porte et l'inviter.

L'inviter.

Elle se leva, attrapa la lettre et le couteau, et les glissa sous sa couette. Puis elle s'immobilisa à nouveau, à l'écoute, et entendit à nouveau le même son.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le son semblait provenir de l'étage inférieur, là où se trouvaient le salon et le bar.

Elle descendit les marches, ses pieds évitant naturellement l'avant-dernière, l'oreille toujours tendue vers le son qui se précisait.

Elle reconnu les premières notes en passant devant la baie vitrée. La lumière de la lune entrait dans le salon, ajoutant sa lueur bleutée à celle, rougeoyante, du feu mourant qui éclairait le sofa ; elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, dans le couloir, et suivi, à l'oreille, le son qui semblait provenir de la dernière pièce, au fond.

Il faisait presque complètement noir ; le couloir n'avait pas de fenêtre. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte du fond, les yeux fermés pour mieux distinguer les accords. La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle poussa le battant, l'entrouvrant juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser sans bruit dans la pièce.

Un immense piano, un piano à queue, dont le noir laqué reflétait le peu de lumière de lune qui entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre qui occupait l'intégralité du mur du fond, était placé au milieu de la chambre. Aucun autre meuble, à part un petit tabouret noir, ne s'y trouvait, et la pièce y gagnait une résonance qui faisait vibrer et durer chaque note.

Natasha leva les yeux vers Loki. Assis au piano, il lui tournait le dos, et jouait avec tant de force qu'elle ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle se décala de quelques pas, et aperçut ses longues mains blanches danser sur les touches d'ivoire. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et seules la faible lumière de la lune et celle, encore plus faible, qui venait de la rue, des centaines de mètres plus bas, les gardaient de la totale obscurité, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment il pouvait voir sur quelles touches il appuyait.

Elle fit lentement le tour, doucement, et il ne fit aucun signe qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il l'avait remarquée. Elle finit par se retrouver en face de lui, le dos tourné à la rue. Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, elle pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient fermés, et que tout son corps était à l'écoute de la musique.

Un vague sourire lui échappa.

Elle resta là un moment, à écouter les basses vibrantes et les aigus tragiques, la partie alto, fluide, qui conduisait le morceau vers des accords de plus en plus tristes et terribles... Et Loki ne la remarquait toujours pas, et il continuait à presser les touches blanches et noires, et l'expression de son visage se faisait de plus en plus dure à mesure que la musique prenait des accents dissonants et beaux, pleins de vengeance et de tristesse, et...

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Natasha ne pu retenir un sursaut, autant à cause de la brillance des yeux du dieu, surprenante dans l'obscurité, qu'à cause de l'arrêt de la musique. D'un coup, sa présence dans cette pièce, qui avait paru si naturelle alors que la musique résonnait, lui sembla injustifiée, illégitime. Il ne voulait sans doute pas qu'elle soit là.

Soudain, sous ces yeux si froids et peu naturels, dans le silence glacial de la pièce, elle se sentit en danger.

Il n'y avait que le piano entre eux, mais la porte était derrière lui, et il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Déjà, elle sentait à nouveau monter en elle ce sentiment de panique oppressante, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, parce que Loki l'avait en son pouvoir et qu'il...

Il souriait.

Il souriait, et ce n'était pas ce sourire froid qu'il avait eu dans l'atelier de Tony, ce n'était pas cette expression cruelle qu'il avait en tuant Erik Selvig, c'était... C'était douloureusement sincère. Rassurant et horrible en même temps, parce que si Natasha savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle apercevait un côté de Loki qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître, celui qui faisait de lui _quelqu'un de bien_, quelqu'un d'honnête et de sain, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer sans s'en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours.

"Vous vous faites de plus en plus discrète.

Elle frissonna en entendant sa voix, si différente de son sourire, toujours aussi froide et mesurée, la voix de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait et où la conversation le mènerait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et pourtant ses yeux semblaient si sincères.

Elle s'autorisa l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Je suis toujours discrète. Vous êtes juste plus attentifs que la moyenne. Et vous jouiez.

Il hocha la tête.

"Ça vous plaît?

"Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez du piano. C'est du Beethoven, n'est-ce pas? Clair de Lune.

"Ah... Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous y connaissiez en musique. Oui, c'est bien la sonate au Clair de Lune, et pour ce qui est du piano, et bien... J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour apprendre à jouer de quelques-uns de vos instruments.

Il leva les yeux et sourit.

"C'est drôle. Que vous connaissiez ce morceau, je veux dire," ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. "Je vous aurais imaginé tellement plus... Tchaïkovski.

"Pourquoi, parce qu'il est russe?

"Non!" Il rit. "Non... Parce que sa musique me fait penser... Sa musique est exactement comme vous : à la fois triste et belle, mais aussi avec ce côté sombre et fort qui lui donne toute sa splendeur.

Le cœur de Natasha se serra, et un frisson la parcouru. _Menteur,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Menteur et tricheur et manipulateur. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit devant l'expression rigide de la jeune femme. Il désigna le piano.

"Vous jouez?

"Non.

"Mais vous aimez la musique.

"Pas le Tchaïkovski.

"Et... qu'aimez vous donc?

Natasha le jaugea longuement du regard, tentant sans succès de déterminer si la question venait d'une curiosité sincère ou si ce n'était qu'une tentative de plus de la mettre en confiance. Elle finit par croiser les bras, et déclara

"Bach. J'aime bien Bach.

"Votre morceau préféré?

Il s'était penché en avant pour prononcer ces mots, et un léger sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Il y a... ce morceau. Le prélude particulièrement, c'est..." Elle se racla la gorge. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas le jouer au piano. C'est une suite pour..."

"Pour violoncelle.

"Comment le savez-vous?

Il sourit.

"Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai vécu longtemps. Croyez-moi, en plus de onze siècles, on a le temps de jeter un œil aux arts Midgardiens. Vous parlez de la suite pour violoncelle n°1 en sol majeur, de Bach. Un jour, peut-être, je vous la jouerai.

"Vous jouez du violoncelle?

"Bien sûr. Je pense qu'il y a peu d'instruments que vous pouvez nommer dont je ne sais pas jouer. Je lis, aussi. Vous connaissez Apollinaire?

"Non.

"C'est un poète... _Jetant son encre vers les cieux, suçant le sang de ce qu'il aime, et le trouvant délicieux, ce monstre inhumain c'est moi-même._

Il sourit, et baissa les yeux vers le clavier.

"Ce n'est pas mon poème préféré, mais...

"Mais il vous va si bien.

_Idiote._ C'était idiot de lui dire ça, idiot et stupide et dangereux, parce que le regard qu'il avait signifiait clairement qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer un son.

Avant que Natasha n'ait le temps de décroiser les bras, il s'était levé, et le bruit que fit le tabouret renversé en heurtant le sol la fit sursauter. Les yeux brillants du dieu avaient repris leur teinte glacée, et étaient animés d'une lueur inquiétante.

"Pardon?

Sa voix était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, douce et calme et _si menaçante._ Natasha savait dans quels pièges elle pouvait tomber en répondant. Elle garda le silence.

D'une main, il repoussa le piano - et bien qu'il soit monté sur roulettes, Natasha savait qu'il fallait une force surhumaine pour le déplacer avec cette aisance - et s'avança vers elle.

"Pardon?" sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle fut tentée de reculer d'un pas, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Il leva une main et elle se raidit, mais il ne fit que prendre son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à relever la tête. Elle agrippa son poignet pour le forcer à la lâcher, mais il leva son autre main et attrapa son avant-bras, le serrant et le tordant jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un petit cri de douleur. Il sourit - et elle reconnu bien mieux ce sourire-là, celui qu'il avait eu dans l'atelier et dans le salon et presque chaque jour depuis qu'il la retenait prisonnière - et força à nouveau son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il souffla

"Qu'avez-vous dit.

La pression sur son bras s'accentua, et elle lâcha un glapissement de douleur.

"J'ai dit... J'ai dit que ça vous allait bien.

Lui cracher ces mots était une vengeance satisfaisante en soi. Elle continua

"Oui... Oui ça vous va bien, parce que vous ne savez faire rien d'autre que de cracher votre venin et votre hargne au monde entier, parce que vous enfermez Thor, parce que vous le torturez à votre façon avec Jane Foster, et que vous continuerez jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève! "Elle fit une pause, le souffle coupé devant sa propre audace, avant de reprendre avec plus du confiance, "parce que je sais je sais très bien que vous vous dégoûtez vous même, et qu'importe vos airs de prince et vos menaces et vos coups. Vous pensez que vous êtes un monstre," elle reprit son souffle avant de cracher, "et vous avez raison.

La douleur dans son bras la força à s'interrompre. Il souleva son menton encore plus haut avant d'agripper sa mâchoire, qu'il serra si fort que Natasha crû qu'il allait la briser. Et retint un râle de douleur lorsqu'il lui glissa, ses lèvres effleurant presque les siennes :

"Ô, pathétique petite humaine, que sais-tu de ces choses-là?

Il la gifla, fort, et elle tomba au sol, les yeux fermés et le corps douloureux.

Elle resta là, attendant d'autres coups et d'autres humiliations, mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et leva le regard vers le dieu.

Loki se tenait au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux verts et calmes baissés vers elle dans une expression de mépris et de dégoût qui le faisaient paraître encore plus hautain. Il finit par parler

"Vous voulez voir Barton.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

"Venez.

Lentement, elle posa sa main tremblante dans celle de son geôlier.

* * *

**Clint arrive, c'est formidable. Merci merci merci à Rocket Attack, Rose-Eliade, Chachaperon et My Bloody NightShade pour leur reviews et leur soutien. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon carburant, que le bouton review ne mord pas, et que je retiens Clint en otage (et je peux lui faire TOUT ce que je veux :3 ).**

**Ah, aussi. Les morceaux dont j'ai parlé sont Sonate au Clair de Lune, de Beethoven, et du prélude de la Sonate pour violoncelle en sol majeur n°1, de Bach. On peut les écouter ici : **

**watch?v=nT7_IZPHHb0 **

**watch?v=LU_QR_FTt3E**

**J'espère que les liens passeront. Suffit de faire copier-coller derrière l'adresse de youtube.**

**Merci de me lire! :)**


	8. Promesses

**Mon excuse pour le retard : J'ai appris vendredi soir que je partais au ski quatre jour (uneuh hola pour la zone A!) et je n'ai pas eu accès à un clavier depuis.**

**Et aussi, j'avais commencé un bout du chapitre, mais il était pourri, j'ai tout refait, j'ai trouvé le deuxième jet tout aussi pourri que le premier, je l'ai refait. **

**Avec des excuses aussi pourries, pas étonnant que je me fasse refouler par les profs à chaque fois.**

**Merci à : Loufoca77, Rose-Eliade, Rocket-Attack, Vivi, Eselya, Cherry-Fassavoy et euh... Guest, qui se reconnaîtra, pour leur soutien.**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Rocket-Attack, qui a bougé le gros tas que je suis à grands coups de pieds aux fesses, et qui m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre et toute la suite. Je lui présente d'ailleurs toutes mes excuses, d'abord parce que je suis en retard, ensuite parce qu'il m'a fallu huit chapitres pour lui montrer son Clint, et pour une autre raison, que je met en fin de chapitre pour pas vous spoiler.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La foule en dessous d'elle était énorme. Comme si New York entière avait été sommée de venir l'écouter. À moins que les habitants ne soient venus de leur plein gré ; la nouvelle avait dû se propager rapidement. Natasha Romanov, héroïne du SHIELD, membre des Avengers, qui avaient sauvé New York de la destruction totale six mois plus tôt, prête à vendre ce qui restait de la zone libre à Loki.

Oui, ça devait valoir le déplacement.

Natasha s'avança sur l'estrade jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure les micros. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire ; elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle était juste pressée que tout cela soit finie, et qu'elle puisse enfin retourner à l'abri dans la tour, en attendant que le monde s'écroule.

Loki vint se placer derrière elle, et lui fit un léger signe de la tête. C'était à elle.

Elle se tourna vers la foule et avala sa salive. Il avait tout prévu ; depuis les caméras qui retransmettaient presque en directe son image aux quatre coins des zones occupées et libre, jusqu'aux gardes, Chitauris et humains, prêts à tirer dans la foule au moindre signe d'hostilité.

Elle s'apprêtait à commencer, à réciter son texte appris par cœur, _habitants de la zone libre, Avengers et agents du SHIELD, Directeur Fury, la guerre pour laquelle vous mourrez est déjà perdue,_ lorsqu'elle le vit. Il se frayait un chemin à travers les spectateurs - il devait s'être tenu au fond depuis le début - pour venir se placer juste devant elle. Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et il n'avait pas changé. Son bouc était peut-être moins travaillé, et sans doute aurait-il l'air plus fatigué qu'avant si elle le regardait de plus près, mais c'était lui. Il était fou, fou de venir ici, fou de se montrer à découvert sous les yeux de Loki.

Mais Tony Stark avait toujours été complètement fou.

Il lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête, et Natasha se retint de le lui rendre avant de prendre la parole.

"Habitants de la zone libre...

#####

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

"Vous voulez voir Barton.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

"Venez.

Elle prit sa main et il la releva ; elle essayait de ne pas trembler, de garder la tête haute. Loki sembla le remarquer, car il eut un sourire moqueur, avant de passer devant elle pour lui montrer le chemin.

Elle le suivi dans toute la tour ; elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais de marcher. Malgré son état, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tout cela faisait cliché ; la façon qu'il avait de la guider dans la pénombre de la tour, les pièces qu'ils traversaient, vides de tout personnel, le seul fait qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Clint, prisonnier depuis des mois, dans la partie la plus basse de la tour... Car ils étaient maintenant aux sous-sols, et un faible éclairage au néon les guidait à travers les coursives métalliques. Tony avait une fois mentionné un abri antinucléaire, mais Natasha avait cru à une plaisanterie. Puisqu'apparemment ce n'en était pas une, peut-être devrait-elle vérifier cette histoire d'aquarium.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte de métal toute simple, qui n'était même pas gardée. Il l'ouvrit, et s'écarta pour laisser Natasha entrer.

La pièce était sombre, très sombre, et entièrement vide. Le sol, comme les murs, était en ciment, et le plafond était assez bas. Dans la lumière qui filtrait de l'ouverture de la porte, Natasha pu apercevoir Clint, assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Une de ses jambes était allongées devant lui, tandis que l'autre, repliée, servait d'appui à son coude.

Natasha tenta de se retenir, mais même le regard de Loki dans son dos ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer vers l'archer en criant son nom.

Elle atterrit à genoux près de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en tremblant de soulagement. Elle n'était plus seule, elle n'était plus seule...

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Ce n'était même pas comme s'il était resté indifférent à son étreinte, ou s'il avait tenté de la repousser. Il n'avait tout simplement pas bougé. Son genoux était toujours plié dans la même position, et son coude avait un peu glissé, mais il regardait toujours droit devant lui.

Natasha s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle recula le plus vite possible, mettant la plus grande distance possible entre eux deux. Lorsqu'ils furent séparés de cinq bons mètres, elle s'arrêta et le fixa, assise par terre, les jambes légèrement pliées, ses bras l'empêchant de tomber en arrière.

Clint la regardait, ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus dénués d'expression.

À la périphérie de son champ de vision, Natasha vit Loki s'agiter. Le dieu passa devant elle avant d'aller s'accroupir près de Clint, tournant le dos à l'espionne. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelques mots, et Clint lui répondit brièvement. Loki se releva avec l'air satisfait.

"Vous pouvez lui parler.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'archer. Il avait changé. Ses yeux était toujours bleus glace, mais sa posture était différente. Mise à part la couleur de ses yeux, c'était le Clint qu'elle connaissait qui se tenait devant elle, avec ses sourcils froncés qui lui formait un pli au dessus du nez, et ses épaules légèrement en avant qui montraient qu'il était toujours à l'affût.

Son Clint à elle.

"Tasha?

Son Clint à elle.

Cette fois, il l'a pris dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle souriait ; elle était trop soulagée de le retrouver. Elle voulu retenir ses sanglots, mais elle ne put que s'agripper au cou de son ami alors qu'elle trempait son épaule.

"Shh... Tasha, c'est moi, je suis là.

Il était là, il était là, Clint était là, tout allait bien.

Un bruissement dans son dos vint l'arracher à cette pensée. Elle se retourna, presque surprise de voir Loki debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Être regardé comme un intrus ne le dérangeait pas, apparemment, car il eut un sourire moqueur.

"Vous avez une heure.

Et il sortit, laissant la porte ouverte. Une fois encore, Natasha regretta qu'il marche si silencieusement. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait tout aussi bien être adossé au mur, derrière la porte, à écouter le moindre son qui s'échappait de la pièce.

"Il ne ferme pas la porte?" demanda-t-elle.

"Jamais. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir.

Le ton simple de l'archer fit frissonner Natasha. Bien sûr qu'il ne tentait pas de s'échapper, pas avec ces yeux bleus qui empiétaient sur sa volonté. Le cachot ne devait être qu'une simple mesure de sécurité.

"Depuis combien de temps tu es là?

"Six mois. J'étais avec Thor au début, mais...

"Je sais.

L'archer haussa les épaules.

"Il m'a mis là, après. Je pense qu'il ne m'envoie pas au front parce qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque que je passe à l'ennemi. Et...

"Tu vas bien, Clint?" L'interrompit Natasha.

"Oui, bien sûr que oui...

"Il m'a dit qu'il te torturait. Il m'a dit que tu pouvais tout aussi bien être mort, qu'il te faisait battre et briser par les Chitauris, et, et...

_Il m'a dit que tu paierais pour chaque faux pas de ma part._

Elle ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait promises. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser alors que Clint était en face d'elle. Elle voulu se reprendre, mais un sanglot la cueillit et elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'archer.

"Je vais bien, Tasha. Je vais bien.

"Six mois... Tu aurais pu mourir, tu pourrais être mort.

"Je vais bien Tasha.

Mais rien n'y faisait, rien qu'il ne dise ne pouvait la calmer. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son cou et à sa veste, se raccrochant comme elle pouvait son ami.

Au dessus d'elle, elle entendit l'archer soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Tasha, pour que tu soit dans cet état.

"Je veux plus jamais... plus jamais être toute seule... et pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, aucune nouvelle des autres...

"Il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles de la zone libre?

"Si... La défaite de l'Afrique, et de l'Amérique du Sud...

"Et des autres?

"Quoi des autres?

"Les Avengers? Le SHIELD? Rien?

"Aucune. Pourquoi, il t'as dit quelque chose?

"Non. Je veux dire, il m'a dit pour Fury, et pour Maria aussi, mais...

"Maria? Maria Hill?

"Tu ne savais pas?

"Quoi, Clint?

"Tasha... Hill est morte?

Ce fut un plus grand choc qu'elle n'aurait cru. Pas qu'elle ait jamais été très proche avec l'agent Hill, mais quand même... C'était le genre de femme qu'on ne voyait pas mourir.

"Et Fury?

"Justement. il y a eu une attaque, un commando humain fidèle à Loki qui a fait une espèce d'attentat à Tallin, où Fury s'était déplacé avec le conseil de sécurité pour être plus près du front. Fury a été blessé, je crois qu'il ne peut plus utiliser son bras droit, et Maria a été tuée dans l'attaque.

"Pourquoi il te dit tout ça?

"Loki? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Je suis comme un meuble pour lui, et je suppose qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier.

C'était étrange, et Natasha ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami, qui lui caressa les cheveux.

"Je suis content que tu sois là, Nat. Pas qu'il t'ai capturée, mais tu m'as manqué.

Elle était contente d'être avec lui, elle aussi. Elle n'était plus seule.

Il restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant encore une heure, puisque Loki finit par apparaître.

"Natasha, il va falloir faire vos adieux.

Elle lui lança un regard venimeux qu'il pris avec le sourire, avant d'aller attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se tourna vers Clint, qui avait toujours un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

"Je reviendrai vite, Clint. Je te promet.

"On va sortir de là, Nat.

Elle eut un sourire, qu'il lui rendit

"Je suis tellement heureux de te voir...

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur son front, puis un deuxième, plus tendre. Elle releva la tête, et elle croisa son regard bleu glace avant qu'il ne se penche pour prendre ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé Clint. Jamais. Mais les lèvres chaudes de l'archer avaient un goût familier, comme tout avec lui - comme s'ils avaient déjà tout fait ensemble. Elle goûta un instant ses lèvres douces, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, où l'archer glissa sa langue.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

C'était Clint. C'était son ami, la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter pour sortir d'ici.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Clint du sentir qu'elle s'était tendue car il ouvrit lui aussi les siens.

Bleus glace.

Elle le repoussa, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait du. C'était Clint, yeux bleus ou non.

"Non, Clint.

L'archer la regarda un instant, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler ; mais il la referma immédiatement, et son expression redevint neutre. Il s'adossa au mur, un genoux plié.

Natasha tourna vivement la tête vers la porte, où Loki la regardait avec amusement. Avait-il tout entendu?

"Venez.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, et alla prendre une dernière fois Clint dans ses bras, comme s'il pouvait encore l'entendre et la sentir.

"Je reviendrai vite.

Elle se leva et suivit Loki, qui l'observait avec une expression étrange.

Il remontèrent vers les appartements du dieu, tout en haut de la tour Stark. Arrivée dans le salon, Natasha tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il faisait encore nuit - il devait être quatre heures du matin.

La voix du dieu lui fit tourner la tête pour lui faire face. Il se tenait dos à la cheminée, et son air hésitant déstabilisa Natasha.

"Dans d'autres circonstances... L'auriez-vous laissé faire?

La fureur lui fit baisser la tête et serrer les poings. Alors ils les avaient bien espionné...

"Natasha... Si je vous promet de ne pas vous faire de mal... Est-ce que je peux vous prendre dans mes bras?

La demande la surpris tellement qu'elle releva la tête avec stupeur, les sourcils froncés.

"Pardon?

Loki ne répondit pas, mais la fixa avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu - un regard de petit garçon, en vérité, suppliant et désespéré.

"S'il vous plaît.

Le murmure coupa le souffle de Natasha. Loki était en train de lui demander -de la supplier - de lui donner le peu d'affection qu'elle avait donné à Clint. Avait-il eut ce regard, comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, lorsqu'il avait annoncé la mort de l'agent Hill à l'archer? Elle en doutait.

"Allez vous faire foutre.

Il n'eut pas l'air déçu. Il n'eut pas l'air en colère. Son visage se referma simplement, et il s'avança vers elle, doucement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à moins d'un mètre d'elle - et il le fut un peu trop vite à son goût - elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de s'arrêter net. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau dos au mur, comme dans l'atelier, comme dans la chambre du piano. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, alors que doucement, lentement, il levait une main pour prendre son menton, qu'il leva légèrement.

"Natasha, je vous le demande comme une faveur.

Leurs deux corps étaient presque collés à présent, et elle n'avait qu'à enrouler ses bras autour de lui... Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Le murmure vint lui chatouiller l'oreille.

"S'il vous plaît.

Elle leva les bras et les passa autour de lui, sa main droite agrippant son épaule, l'autre serrant le cuir de son manteau, et elle enfoui son visage dans le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine - et pour la première fois, elle remarqua à quel point il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Elle sentit les bras du dieu prendre sa taille, et une main vint se placer dans son dos. Elle le serra contre elle, fermant les yeux en sentant l'odeur de cuir et de fumée qui émanait de lui. Elle en avait assez de se battre... Son monde était en train d'être lentement perdu, et quoi qu'elle fasse - récupérer le tesseract, s'échapper de la zone occupée, rejoindre la zone libre avec Clint et Thor, se battre jusqu'au dernier homme - Loki en sortirait vainqueur, parce que ses troupes seraient toujours plus nombreuses et toujours plus puissantes, parce qu'où qu'elle aille, quelle que soit la cachette la plus isolée qu'elle déniche, il la retrouverait toujours... Dans les bras de l'homme qui était en train de détruire son monde, elle tenta de réprimer un sanglot.

"Tu trembles...

La voix du dieu lui arracha une grande bouffée d'air, et elle tenta vainement de se reprendre. Sans la lâcher, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, suffisamment pour voir son visage. Une main toujours au creux de son dos, il plaça son autre paume contre la joue de Natasha, pour essuyer une larme du pouce. Elle le regarda, incapable de se calmer, et il s'approcha, pour poser ses lèvres contre son front. Elle ferma les yeux au contact étrangement froid de la peau du dieu. Il plaça plusieurs petits baisers contre sa peau avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, la serrant presque trop fort. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée, presque paniquée à l'idée de le lâcher ; elle avala une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'il la repoussa doucement pour la regarder en face.

"Le tesseract s'en va bientôt." Devant son expression confuse, il continua "Je devais le remettre aux Chitauris dès que la situation se serait stabilisée. Une fois le Cube Cosmique hors de portée..." Il leva les yeux vers elle "l'agent Barton retrouvera rapidement son libre arbitre.

Sans tenir compte de sa surprise, il ajouta "J'aimerais que tu y assistes.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi?

Il eu un sourire d'excuse.

"Disons... En preuve de ma bonne fois.

Natasha resta silencieuse. Elle repensa au couteau que lui avait confié Erik Selvig, et qui l'attendait dans sa chambre, le couteau qu'elle avait destiné au cœur de Loki.

Elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir s'en servir.

"Je suis sensée dire merci?

Il baissa la tête en riant.

"Non..." Il leva les yeux pour la regarder. "Mais il y a toujours ce marché," il sourit à lui-même et corrigea, "cette offre que j'ai faite. J'ai un message à envoyer au SHIELD, au monde entier. Midgard est à moi, Natasha. Je veux que tu le leur dise.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Natasha faillit se rebeller. Peut-être était-ce le tutoiement, ou bien le souvenir de Clint, seul depuis des mois dans cette pièce sombre, ou alors un quelconque sursaut de morale et d'éthique à l'idée de trahir les siens, de vendre la Terre à Loki. Quoi qu'il en soit, la dernière trace de résistance en elle fut ignorée lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour murmurer

"Je le ferai.

* * *

***Roulement de tambour***

**Et voilà. C'est tout, Mesdames Mesdemoiselles Messieurs. Quoique, messieurs? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des filles sur ce fandom. Je vois deux raisons à ça :**

**- Loki ;**

**- Tom Hiddleston .**

**Si un monsieur me lit, qu'il me fasse signe. Un MP, une review, des signaux de fumée, ce qui lui plaît.**

**Vous devez me détester. Tout le monde doit me détester. Je vous balance un Clint qui se prend un râteau et une Natasha qui abandonne dans le même chapitre. Et en plus je tue tout le monde. Pour me racheter, j'en écrierai encore plein plein plein. **

**Pardon pardon pardon à Rocket : je lui avait promis un Clint plein de sang, et celui-là est frais comme un gardon (vous connaissez pas l'expression? Vous n'êtes pas Savoyard. Ou Lyonnais, je sais plus.) Mais SPOILER Clint en bave dans les prochains chapitres. Avec du sang, hui hui hui.**

**Ah! Une dernière chose. Je suis en train de lire une fic géniale, elle s'appelle Bend Around the Wind, et c'est la meilleure fic du monde. Je vous la recommande. Elle est en anglais mais je crois qu'elle a été traduite. C'est du FrostIron par contre, et rated M, je préviens ceux qui aiment pas.**

**Merci de me lire! **

**Et à bientôt.**

**:3**


	9. L'armée des ombres

"Je m'appelle Natasha Romanov. Je suis un agent SHIELD de niveau d'accréditation 2. J'ai été capturée par Loki au cours d'une mission qui m'a été attribuée par le Directeur Nick Fury.

C'est à lui que j'adresse ce message, ainsi qu'aux membres de l'équipe des Avengers, et à l'intégralité des agents du SHIELD combattants pour la zone libre."

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Loki, debout derrière la caméra centrale, les bras croisés. Leur regard se croisèrent et il lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle prit une inspiration et reprit.

" Cette guerre est perdue d'avance. Vous le savez, directeur, vous savez que leurs armes ont une plus longue portée et que leur armée s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'ils gagnent du terrain. Vous savez que tôt ou tard, les forces Chitauris marcheront sur vos premiers retranchements, et que ce jour là vous n'aurez pas le temps d'évacuer. Vous savez qu'il y aura des morts, des prisonniers, des otages.

Je m'adresse en particulier au docteur Bruce Banner et à Tony Stark, qui ont plus à perdre que d'autres. Je m'adresse à tous ceux qui ont des personnes à qui ils tiennent et qu'ils veulent à tout prix protéger. Je m'adresse à tous ceux qui ne souhaitent en aucun cas un autre Phil Coulson.

Cette vidéo ne sera envoyée qu'au SHIELD. Il est libre de la diffuser au monde entier, de ne la montrer qu'à certains élus, ou de la garder pour lui seul. C'est donc au SHIELD que revient la décision d'ordonner un cessez-le-feu immédiat et le retrait sans condition des troupes humaines. Je n'ai pas d'autres exigences à vous transmettre.

Une fois ce message envoyé, vous disposerez d'un délai d'une semaine pour prendre une décision et répondre."

Elle fixa la caméra et essaya d'être le plus convaincante possible.

"C'est plus qu'il ne vous faut pour accepter votre défaite.

Elle entendit un technicien donner un ordre, et la lumière rouge en haut de la caméra s'éteint. Elle leva les yeux vers Loki qui applaudissait doucement en s'avançant vers elle.

"Une prestation sans défaut. Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi." Il lui tendit la main et elle l'accepta pour se relever.

"On ne fait qu'une prise de vue?

"Je préfère ne pas te soumettre une nouvelle fois à cet exercice. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable pour toi.

Natasha ne releva pas, mais cacha tout de même son étonnement. Au cours de la dernière semaine, il avait adopté ce même comportement soufflant le chaud et le froid ; il n'avait cependant pas levé la main sur elle depuis la nuit où elle avait retrouvé Clint, et avait clairement cherché à se rapprocher d'elle, sans toutefois avoir le moindre contact physique avec elle, exceptées les fois où il la prenait par la main ou par l'épaule. Elle en avait profité pour adopter une conduite plus amicale avec le dieu, ce qui avait le mérite d'améliorer son humeur.

Il s'éloigna pour donner quelques ordres aux techniciens, avant de revenir vers elle.

"Je suppose que tu as faim...

"J'aimerais voir Clint.

Le visage de Loki se referma, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter

"S'il te plaît, Loki. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une heure en sept mois, et...

"Et je te laisserai le voir une heure de plus," coupa-t-il sèchement, avant d'ajouter plus doucement, "après quoi nous mangerons. Je veux te parler.

**x-x-x**

"Tu vas finir par donner une attaque à Fury.

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de rire. Clint l'avait prise dans ses bras, et ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol de béton de la cellule de l'archer.

"Il va surtout penser que je les ai vendus à Loki...

"Il te connaît, Tasha. Il te connaît mieux que tu le voudrais, parce que tu aimes garder tes airs mystérieux, mais là, c'est un avantage pour toi. Il sait que tu est bien au dessus de Loki et de ses ambitions de royauté, et que tu a tes raisons de faire ça.

"Il t'aurait fait du mal si j'avais refusé...

"Je sais, Tasha.

"Je te promet qu'on va sortir de là...

"Shh... Je ne peux pas savoir.

Natasha se tut, parce que bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Loki lui ferait répéter leur conversation dans son intégralité.

Elle se serra plus fort contre Clint et il posa un baiser contre ses cheveux.

Elle était bien avec Clint.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était endormie, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule la secouer doucement.

"Viens, Natasha.

La voix de Loki la fit frissonner, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle suivit le dieu hors de la pièce en s'empêchant de regarder vers Clint, qui était redevenu la statue aux yeux bleus que Loki avait fait de lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Loki vint la trouver dans le salon où elle était installée, lisant sur un canapé.

"Le SHIELD nous fait l'honneur d'une réponse.

Ils se rendirent dans une salle de vidéoconférence, obscurcie pour mieux voir les écrans accrochés au plafond. Loki vint se placer devant l'un d'eux, et fit un signe à un jeune homme brun avec des tâches de rousseur, qui se dépêcha de faire les derniers branchements avant de les laisser seuls.

L'image de Fury apparu. Il était nettement plus maigre, et une cicatrice qui ressemblait clairement à une brûlure traversait sa joue gauche.

Il était assis au centre d'une table, à la droite de Steve Rogers et de Bruce Banner, et à la gauche d'un homme que Natasha reconnu comme étant le successeur de Hill.

Loki croisa les bras.

"Directeur Fury! C'est un plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes rappelé de mon petit ultimatum.

"Le délai que vous nous avez laissé était bien court pour prendre une telle décision, d'autant plus que vos exigences n'étaient pas très claires.

"Je les ai pourtant trouvé parfaitement claires, l'agent Romanov les a parfaitement énuméré. Ne l'avez vous pas trouvé très convaincante?

"Vous êtes là pour énoncer vos conditions ou pour nous agiter vos prisonniers sous le nez?

"Je ne vois pas le besoin d'exprimer mes exigences si vous êtes déjà suffisamment conscient de votre défaite pour ne pas en avoir une seule.

Fury ne répondit pas, mais son œil unique lança un regard suffisamment assassin pour traverser l'écran. Loki cessa de sourire et devint soudain très sérieux.

"Je demande un cessez-le-feu. Un dépôt des armes immédiat ou négocié de la zone libre. En cas de refus, j'organiserai une autre allocution de l'agent Romanov, publique cette fois, réexpliquant mes exigences et clarifiant la situation pour que chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant, de la zone libre ou occupée, sache que son monde est perdu."

Il laissa ses mots faire effet avec un sourire à peine voilé avant de reprendre avec une voix qui ressemblait à un ronronnement

"La dernière chose que vous souhaitez, directeur, c'est un mouvement de panique dans un arrière affaibli et un avant désorganisé.

Natasha leva les yeux vers l'écran, sur lequel Fury semblait choisir ses mots.

"En somme, nous n'avons pas le choix.

"Au contraire, si vous avez bien écouté ce que l'agent Romanov vous a dit, votre choix est très clair. Vous pouvez vous inclinez et me proclamer roi, ou mourir à genoux.

Rogers s'agita sur sa chaise.

"Vous prétendez nous apporter la liberté et la paix avec votre reigne, et pourtant vous nous avancez les arguments d'un despote.

Loki eut un sourire brillant.

"Ah, Captain Rogers. Vous employez des mots qui ont des sens biens différents pour nous deux. Mon reigne apportera la paix ; je ne mènerai plus de guerre pour gouverner. Mon reigne apportera la liberté : il vous libérera du fardeau de votre libre-arbitre et de l'autodétermination. Vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter de ce qui est vrai ou faux et d'où se cache la vérité : je serai qui la détiendra, je serai la vérité. En somme, votre vie sera beaucoup plus facile lorsque vous la vivrez à genoux."

Il eut un rire silencieux.

"Après tout, je suis votre dieu.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit lorsque Banner se leva pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

**x-x-x**

Natasha suivit Loki lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif.

"Il refusent tout accord, les idiots. Bien. Je fais immédiatement préparer une retransmission en direct et un deuxième discours... Tu le prononceras demain.

"Demain?

"Oui, s'ils avaient répondu plus tôt, ça nous aurais laissé plus de temps, mais les Chitauris récupèrent le tesseract dans deux jours, et...

"C'est dans deux jours?

"Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Le portail s'ouvre après demain. Tu es toujours d'accord pour y assister?

Elle hocha la tête et Loki sourit.

"Peut-être veux-tu voir le tesseract.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Je peux?

"Seulement si tu le veux.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Loki lui faisait confiance.

Il la mena dans leur appartements, aux plus hauts étages de la tour. Elle reconnu l'étage où il passait la plupart de son temps, et qu'elle suspectait d'abriter sa chambre, avant de le suivre dans une petite pièce nue, munie de deux porte - l'une par laquelle ils entrèrent, l'autre débouchant sur le couloir principal.

Le tesseract brillait doucement, comme inconscient de son importance, sur un socle de métal.

Fascinée, Natasha s'avança lentement, glissant un regard à Loki, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle s'agenouilla près du socle et contempla le cube qui lançait des reflets bleutés.

Elle remarqua à peine que Loki s'éclipsait doucement.

"Tu t'en va?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Oui... Je n'ai jamais trop aimé ce cube.

Il la laissa seule.

Seule.

En un instant, elle fut sur ses pieds et à la porte. Elle regarda dans le couloir - il n'était plus là.

Elle retourna au tesseract, hésita à peine, et le pris.

C'était si facile qu'elle s'attendait à un piège. Une alarme, une paralysie soudaine... Mais rien. Rien!

Elle sortit dans le couloir principal. L'endroit était en désordre, des câbles arrachés du mur traînant au sol et différentes boîtes et cartons posés ça et là.

Contre le mur se trouvait une trappe conçue pour faire circuler le courrier de tous les étages de la tour. Elle savait que tout ce qui serait lâché dans cette trappe atterrirait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle savait aussi qu'il était peu probable qu'un service de poste fonctionne toujours à New York.

Elle ramassa un carton par terre, une petite boîte cubique longue comme son avant bras. Elle y plaça le tesseract, et, sans réfléchir, lâcha la boîte dans le conduit.

Elle resta figée un moment, les yeux fixés sur la fente qui venait d'engloutir le dernier espoir de la zone libre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Natasha," murmura-t-elle.

**x-x-x**

"Habitants de la zone libre, Avengers et agents du SHIELD, Directeur Fury, la guerre pour laquelle vous mourrez est déjà perdue.

À l'heure qu'il est, trois continents s'inclinent devant le seigneur Loki, la Russie est en passe de tomber, l'Asie est à moitié conquise et les récents assauts de l'Europe du Sud par nos forces Africaines ont achevé de fissurer les bases fragiles de la résistance. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, moi, l'agent Natasha Romanov du SHIELD, au nom du roi Loki Laufeyson, j'implore les dirigeants de ladite Coalition des Armées Libres de déposer les armes et de signer la reddition aux forces Chitauris et de prêter allégeance au nouveau roi."

Natasha releva les yeux et regarda la foule à laquelle elle s'adressait. Comme ils avaient l'air tristes, ces gens à qui ont n'avait même pas laissé une chance de s'échapper. New York avait été la première à tomber, et l'on pouvait voir à l'aspect de ses habitants que ces sept mois avaient été rudes. Même si leurs vêtements d'hiver, tout juste ressortis des placards, avaient la fraîcheur d'une époque sans Loki, il n'y avait aucun visage sur lequel Natasha posait les yeux qui ne soit marqué par la faim et les privations. Et la tristesse, surtout. Que ressentaient-ils, alors qu'elle leur annonçait que leur monde pouvait d'ores et déjà être déclaré perdu? Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut une femme emmener son enfant loin de l'estrade. Elle croisa le regard de Tony, qui avait caché son visage avec une écharpe noir maintenant que Natasha l'avait reconnu, et son coeur se serra. Et lui, que ressentait-il? Ils étaient amis, ils étaient même plus que ça. Ils s'était battus et avaient saigné ensemble ; ils avaient attendus les nouvelles du front ensemble, le cœur battant d'angoisse devant les tableaux de contrôle vide. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander d'accepter ça, sa trahison, alors qu'il avait tant perdu dans la guerre?Qu'il avait encore tant à perdre? Pepper était en sécurité à Londres, mais si la ville venait à tomber, elle serait la première que Loki viendrait chercher. Et le dieu avait lui-même promit à Natasha que les Avengers recevraient la mort.

Tony lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle baissa la tête pour que personne ne voit les larmes dans ses yeux.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle releva la tête, le visage dur comme de la pierre. Au dessus de sa tête, de gros flocons de neige commençaient à tomber.

"Vous ignorez notre puissance. Vous ignorez la force de nos armes et la portée de nos bombes. Nous vous avons donné sept mois de répit, au cours desquels vous avez fait l'expérience d'une guerre à l'échelle humaine. Vous avez un mois, jour pour jour, pour organiser un gouvernement provisoire prêt à rendre allégeance à Loki. Pendant ce délai, les attaques contre la zone libre se réduiront à la prise des pays déjà à moitié conquis, c'est à dire : la Russie, le Kazakhstan, les îles Méditerranéennes et la péninsule arabique.

Cette offre est en votre faveur. Cédez ces terres, et vous aurez un mois pour vous remettre des attaques et des dommages subits. Un mois de trêve.

Un refus vous exposerait à un blocus immédiat des voies de ravitaillement et à un déferlement des troupes Chitauris de réserve. Ces soldats n'ont pas la merci des dieux ; ils pilleront et tueront sans discernement.

Votre réponse est attendue."

Natasha avala sa salive.

"Vous avez vingt-quatre heures.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la place lorsqu'elle descendit de l'estrade pour venir se placer aux côtés de Loki. Elle croyait qu'il irait dire quelques mots lui aussi, mais il se contenta de la prendre par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Natasha tourna la tête, sans pourtant arriver à discerner Tony ; la foule s'écarta et les engloutit alors qu'il faisaient les tour de l'estrade pour retourner vers la tour.

"À l'heure qu'il est, le SHIELD doit avoir reçu ta petite performance. Tu a été parfaite," lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire.

"Si tu le dis," Natasha arrêta de chercher Tony pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Loki. "Est-ce que c'est vrai?

"Quoi donc?

"Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une armée de réserve prête à déferler sur la zone libre?

"Ah.." Il baissa la tête, comme pour dissimuler son sourire. "Non, à vrai dire. Pas sur Midgard en tout cas. Mais je peux parfaitement demander des renforts, d'autant que le délai de réponse que j'ai donné au SHIELD coïncide parfaitement avec la remise du tesseract aux Chitauris."

Natasha sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son ventre mais demeura impassible. Que Loki n'ai pas encore remarqué l'absence du Cube était un miracle. Qu'elle trouve une solution avant l'ouverture du portail était impossible. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'un homme s'approcha rapidement de Loki.

"Monseigneur, un message urgent de la zone libre.

L'homme était tout jeune ; la rondeur de ses joues et les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage le faisaient paraître à peine vingt ans. Loki ne s'étonna cependant pas qu'un homme aussi jeune soit chargé de lui remettre un message aussi important. Ou bien ils se connaissaient déjà, ou bien le dieu était trop habitué à la jeunesse éternelle de sa race immortelle pour s'en soucier.

"Attends-moi là," glissa-t-il à Natasha.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils furent à une trentaine de mètres, le jeune homme profita que Loki ait la tête tournée pour se retourner et adresser un bref hochement de tête à Natasha.

Une main l'attrapa par le bras et la tira sous l'estrade. Elle pensa à se débattre et envoyer son agresseur à terre, avant de reconnaître Tony.

"...Tony?

"Content de te voir, Nat.

Elle était trop choquée pour s'étonner lorsque le milliardaire la prit dans ses bras.

"Tony, qu'est-ce..." Elle s'écarta pour pouvoir le regarder en face. "Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends? Si Loki revient... Il vient juste de partir avec un membre de son état major.

"Thomas ne fait pas plus partie de l'état major de Loki que moi, et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il retiendra Loki suffisamment longtemps, je lui fait confiance.

Il prit la main de Natasha et l'entraîna à découvert.

"Met ça," dit-il en lui tendant un manteau. "Et met la capuche, que tout le monde voit pas ton visage.

Elle obéit et le suivit à travers la foule qui commençait à se disperser. Tony avançait avec l'air assuré de celui qui savait où il allait et ce qu'il faisait.

"On va où?" demanda-t-elle.

"Dans un endroit sûr.

Elle s'en rappela juste avant de quitter la place. Elle resta figée un instant, debout au milieu de la rue, avant de faire demi-tour.

"Attends-moi ici," cria-t-elle à Tony.

Elle s'éloigna en courant vers la tour Stark, et ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que Tony la suivait, mais ne ralentit pas pour lui. Loki n'allait pas tarder à la chercher.

Elle passa la porte de la tour, priant pour que Tony n'essaie pas d'entrer avec elle - sa présence serait immédiatement signalée. Elle se faufila parmi les humains qui fréquentaient les bâtiment et se précipita vers le mur principal, où débouchait le conduit de boîte au lettre.

Elle fit coulisser le panneau métallique, croyant à peine sa chance en trouvant la petite boîte de carton.

Elle la prit et sortit de la tour en essayant de ne pas courir.

Personne ne l'arrêta. Personne ne la remarqua. C'était inespéré.

Elle rejoint Tony, ignorant ses protestation, et le suivit dans les rues de New York.

Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure, pendant lequel Tony lâcha à peine quelques mots. Arrivés à un carrefour, il s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Natasha.

"Avant de faire un pas de plus... Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance?

Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement. Elle avait déjà du répondre à ce genre de question par le passé ; jamais l'enjeu n'avait été aussi important.

"Oui, Tony.

Il la fixa un instant, puis baissa les yeux.

"Suis-moi.

Il l'entraîna dans une rue en partie bouchée par un bâtiment effondré, s'arrêta devant un immeuble de briques brunes, et ouvrit la porte avec un jeu de clé qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

Il la laissa passer et elle l'entendit fermer la porte derrière eux. Ils se tenaient dans un salon sombre, dont les fenêtres étaient fermées par des rideaux de velours vert et où un feu brûlait dans une cheminée.

Quatre hommes se tenait debout autour d'une table en fer, et levèrent les yeux des papiers qu'il examinaient en l'entendant entrer.

L'un deux, un grand homme blond, à peine plus jeune que Tony, sourit en la reconnaissant, et adressa un hochement de tête à Tony, avant de s'avancer vers Natasha.

"Bienvenue dans la résistance, agent Romanov.

**x-x-x**

**Vous avez vu le nouveau trailer d'Iron Man 3? Ce truc est une tuerie.**

**Ce chapitre a été horriblement dur a écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**


	10. Le sang des héros

**Chapitre 10**

**Le sang des héros**

**Je suis désolée, ça fait longtemps, je sais. Disons que la vraie vie vient de se rappeler à moi d'une façon un peu brutale.**

**WARNING (et SPOILER) : Torture et violence, qui m'ont fait changer le rating ; pas de lemon (à moi que vous n'en vouliez... *jeu de sourcils*).**

#####

"Il y a la version officielle. Et puis il y a la nôtre.

Eli n'avait jamais été dans l'armée. Pourtant, en regardant parler le grand homme blond, Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces militaires un peu sûrs d'eux qui exposaient leurs stratégies supposées infaillibles à un Fury de marbre. Eli leur ressemblait en tous points, de ses cheveux coupés en brosse à ses manières un peu flamboyantes.

Il fallait admettre qu'il avait fait du bon travail.

"La moitié du Bronx est avec nous. Brooklyn est sous notre contrôle depuis les deux premières semaines de l'occupation, et nous avons cinq bases d'opérations sur Manhattan. La plus importante," il pointa un cercle sur la carte qu'ils étudiaient, "se trouve juste à côté du palais que Loki a fait construire.

"Il sera inauguré dans quelques jours, les travaux sont déjà finis," intervint un homme aux cheveux noirs d'une vingtaine d'années. Clyde, se souvint Natasha. Infiltré dans le service de sécurité de la tour. "La plupart du personnel a déjà commencé à déménager.

"Ce qui veut dire que nous serons au premier rang lorsque Loki s'installera au palais. Nous avons suffisamment d'infiltrés pour pouvoir l'observer de loin, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de très proche de lui. Il trie les membres de son personnel sur le volet, ils lui sont tous fidèles, ou alors trop effrayés pour nous être utile." Il leva les yeux vers Natasha. "Pensez-vous pouvoir faire l'affaire, agent Romanov?

Le regard de Natasha papillonna vers le carton qu'elle avait rapporté de la tour, posé sur la table. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'il renfermait.

"Non... Non, je ne pense pas pouvoir y retourner.

"Et pourquoi donc?

"Ce n'est pas la question," coupa Tony. "Personne n'avait jamais dit que Nat devrait y retourner. Elle a été otage pendant six semaines, c'est déjà suffisant. Et les ordres sont formels : elle doit retourner en Europe aussi vite que possible." Il se tourna vers Natasha, très grave. "On est en train de perdre, Nat. Loki exagère la situation, mais à peine. Les Chitauris sont beaucoup plus nombreux et ils ont des armes beaucoup plus puissantes que les nôtres.

"Alors il faut commencer la production des armes de phase 2.

Tony eut un rire ironique.

"Et avec quoi?

Natasha donna un coup dans la boîte, qui se renversa et laissant échapper son contenu. Natasha regarda le tesseract avant de lever les yeux vers les hommes - Eli, Clyde, Tony, mais aussi les autres membres de la résistance qui assistaient à la conversation en retrait.

"Avec ça.

#####

"En général, on partage les chambres, mais comme vous êtes la seule femme ici, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez dormir toute seule."

Clyde était un garçon touchant. Timide pour ses vingt ans, mais aussi étonnamment courageux. Il avait déjà mené plusieurs attaques contre des groupes de Chitauris, et avait réussi à approvisionner la moitié de New York en mettant en place une liaison marine clandestine avec la zone libre.

"Merci." Natasha s'avança dans la chambre, puis se retourna vers Clyde, qui s'agitait à l'entrée, ne sachant visiblement que faire. "Il n'y a pas de femmes dans la résistance?

"Oh, si, pleins. Elles sont majoritaires, d'ailleurs, mais comme Loki est très présent à Manhattan, on n'y maintient que quelques bases, juste de quoi se tenir informés.

Natasha hocha la tête, et promena son regard dans la chambre. Un lit de bois, avec des draps blancs, était posté sous la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Contre le mur opposé, une lampe était posée sur un bureau de bois sombre.

Natasha se retourna en entendant Tony entrer.

"C'est bon, Clyde, tu peux y aller. Arrête d'importuner la dame." Clyde eut un sourire timide et quitta la pièce, tandis que Tony s'avançait vers elle. "Tu vas bien?

"Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

"La situation dégénère sur le front. Fury avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour faire le lien avec la résistance, et c'est tombé sur moi - je ne sais pas pourquoi." Il s'interrompit et fixa Natasha. "Tu nous as fait peur, Nat. Tu nous as fait très peur.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou il s'en prenait à Clint.

"C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Fury était d'accord avec moi, mais Cap pensait que tu étais peut-être passée à l'ennemi, et Bruce a dit qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout de ta part si la vie de Legolas était en jeu.

"Tony, il a encore Clint, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va lui faire, je ne sais pas...

Sa voix se brisa, et Tony se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

"Shh, Tasha... On ira le chercher. Tu nous a donné une arme de poids.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du Tesseract?

"L'envoyer à Fury, le plus vite possible. En fait, et j'en ai parlé à Eli et il est de mon avis, nous devrions retourner en Europe avec le Cube.

"Comment?

"Dans deux jours, un bateau qui nous a apporté des vivres hier nous ramènera en zone libre. Loki a instauré des permis de sorties du territoire, mais ce bateau-là est européen ; si on arrive à monter dessus sans que les Chitauris nous prenne, on part pour la zone libre.

"Et Clint?

Le visage de Tony s'assombrit.

"Tasha, tu te rends compte qu'on ne pourra pas le libérer dans un délai aussi court?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son coeur se serra. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Elle n'était plus un otage, elle était à nouveau un agent, et si les ordres étaient de laisser Clint derrière, elle obéirait.

"Dans deux jours, alors?

#####

Ces deux jours furent plus longs que prévu.

La perte du tesseract ne passa pas inaperçue, bien sûr. Loki devait le remettre aux Chitauris le lendemain de l'évasion de Natasha. Le soir même, il envoyait des patrouilles de Chitauris dans toutes les habitations de la ville, et Eli fit envoyer le tesseract dans le bateau plus tôt que prévu. Cette précipitation augmentait les risques que le Cube soit découvert et que le bateau ne parte jamais, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

En deux jours, trois cents personnes, dont cent soixante résistants, furent arrêtées. La moitié d'entre eux fut torturée en public et pendue, et leurs corps accrochés au pont de Brooklyn pour l'exemple.

Natasha et Tony changèrent trois fois de prime d'un demi million de dollars fut proposée pour sa capture. Vivante.

Enfin, le soir du départ arriva.

Tony et Natasha, cachés entre deux containers, attendaient le signal du capitaine de leur bateau. Tony, nerveux, s'agitait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...

"Eli a dit qu'il mettrait sans doute du temps. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs, je préfère qu'il fasse attention, avec les patrouilles de Chitauris qui se multiplient.

"Il est temps que le tesseract s'en aille. Ils finiraient par le trouver.

Natasha répondit par un "hmm" vague, le regard plongé sur les flots, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Comment est-ce que les résistants se débrouillent?

Tony eut l'air surpris.

"Ils te l'ont dit eux-mêmes...

"Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient tout sous contrôle. Ils m'ont dit que tout allait bien, et qu'ils étaient en mesure de reprendre New York à Loki."

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Tony.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils n'auraient pas laissé mourir cent cinquante personnes si c'était le cas. Tu as été avec eux pendant plusieurs semaines, tu dois savoir ce qui se passe vraiment.

Tony soupira. Il sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, ce qui rassura Natasha. Tony était comme une pièce de dix cents ; à deux face, avec une chance sur deux de tomber sur la bonne. Il pouvait être désinvolte et téméraire, mais qu'il réfléchisse à sa réponse signifiait qu'il avait choisi d'être sérieux et honnête.

"Eli est un mec sympa. Un bon chef, un peu trop sûr de lui, mais c'est rien comparé à six mois sous les ordres de Fury.

Natasha sourit. La cohabitation Tony-Fury avait dû être un enfer.

Tony reprit.

"C'est un mec sympa, mais plein de grandes idées vides. Il croit qu'il va mener une grande rébellion qui va révolutionner l'ordre mondial. Il voit plus loin que la guerre et que Loki, et ça l'aveugle. Il manque ses objectifs.

Il eut un rire désabusé.

"Je n'ai parlé qu'une fois à Loki, mais je sais qu'il adorerait quelqu'un comme Eli à son service. Un type prêt à tout pour ouvrir les yeux des gens. Les libérer de la liberté...

Il s'interrompit.

"Mais Eli est un leader né et c'est le seul que nous avons. Je suis juste content que Fury me fasse plus confiance qu'à lui.

Natasha hocha la tête. C'était sans doute mieux.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que le signal n'arrive ; deux cents mètres plus loin, sur la jetée, le fanal d'un bateau solitaire s'alluma deux fois avant de s'éteindre.

"Viens.

Natasha suivit Tony à travers les containers. Arrivés à une cinquantaine de mètres du bateau, Natasha attrapa la main de Tony et le retint.

"Attends.

Ils restèrent dans l'ombre alors qu'une patrouille de Chitauris passait devant eux. Ils les regardèrent se rapprocher du bateau. Celui qui semblait être le chef désigna l'embarcation, et interrogea un de ses hommes.

Soudain, des coups de feu en provenance du bateau abattirent deux Chitauris. Les aliens se mirent immédiatement en position, dégainant leurs lances, qui crachèrent des décharges d'énergie bleutées en direction du bateau ; mais il s'éloignait déjà. Deux autres Chitauris tombèrent à terre, et le bateau fut hors de portée, sortant déjà du port.

Tony et Natasha fixèrent l'endroit où le bateau avait disparu sans un mot.

#####

"Ils disent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Fury les approuve ; mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Reste qu'on est coincés ici.

Une semaine avait passé depuis que le tesseract était parti, et Tony venait de recevoir un appel d'Europe l'informant que le SHIELD avait récupéré le cube.

"Banner travaille déjà dessus, mais ça irait tellement plus vite si j'y étais," continua-t-il en tournant à un carrefour.

C'était la onzième fois qu'ils changeaient de cachette. Les raids Chitauris ne s'étaient pas fait moins nombreux, et ils avaient, cette fois, été relogés à la base d'opération la plus proche du nouveau palais.

En arrivant en vue du bâtiment, Natasha releva légèrement la capuche qui dissimulait son visage pour mieux le voir. Le palais du soi-disant roi était à sa mesure ; les dorures s'entassaient sur les arcades travaillées. Le palais en lui-même n'était pas si riche ; il ressemblait plus à la version baroque et sombre d'une mosquée, quoique beaucoup plus haute - c'était impressionnant de penser que Loki avait fait construire son palais en un peu moins de huit mois.

Une immense place pavée s'étalait devant l'édifice, et une estrade de bois y avait été dressée. Natasha frissonna devant l'évidente fonction des deux poteaux croisés qui avaient été fixés en son centre ; c'était un échafaud.

Natasha allait suivre Tony et sortir de la place quand les portes du palais s'ouvrirent.

Loki avait l'air plus fatigué. Les ombres sous ses yeux étaient évidentes, mais peut-être Natasha les remarquait seulement parce qu'elle connaissait le dieu. Sa démarche n'avait pas changée, et n'avait rien perdu de son assurance ni de son autorité.

Des gardes Chitauris vinrent se placer tout autour de la place, et déjà les passants s'assemblaient alors que Loki montait sur l'estrade.

"Habitants de New York! Aujourd'hui, et malgré les actions inconscientes de certains d'entre vous, nous disons adieu à un symbole du passé."

Il fit signe à un homme qui s'empressa de rejoindre une console de contrôle.

"Je vous donne, pour la dernière fois, la tour Stark.

Natasha, Tony, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la place à cet instant, tournèrent la tête vers la tour Stark qui dépassait sur sa moitié des buildings alentour. L'instant d'après, l'homme avait pressé un bouton sur son tableau et des explosions se faisaient entendre.

Lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, la tour s'effondra sur ses bases, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un écran de poussière et de débris.

"Une nouvelle ère commence," déclara Loki.

"Le salopard," grogna Tony derrière Natasha.

"Une ère meilleure, ou nous laisserons derrière nous une guerre dont nous sortirons victorieux.

"Viens." Tony fit volte-face, et Natasha le suivit.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la place lorsque certains mots de Loki attirèrent son attention.

"Mais la paix ne pourra exister tant que certains n'auront pas compris la marche à suivre. Et c'est pourquoi je voudrais leur faire passer un petit message. Amenez-la.

Natasha s'arrêta pour faire face à l'estrade lorsqu'elle reconnu la femme qu'on y traînait.

Daniella avait perdu son aspect impeccable et soigné. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et une mèche collait à son front à l'endroit où une mauvaise plaie avait saigné. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et il était évident qu'elle était terrifiée.

Les deux hommes qui la traînaient la placèrent devant les deux poteaux de bois entrecroisés, et y attachèrent ses mains, avant de se retirer sur un signe de Loki. Le dieu s'avança vers la jeune femme, tenant dans sa main une dague à la lame acérée et longue comme sa main. Il empoigna le tissu qui recouvrait le torse de Daniella et l'arracha. La jeune femme, torse nu, poussa un cri aigu.

"Je ne tolère pas qu'on me défie. Tous ceux qui contesteront mon autorité seront punis." Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poignard qui laissa une profonde entaille sur la joue de sa victime.

"Natasha Romanov m'a dérobé quelque chose de précieux. Natasha Romanov a trahi ma confiance. Natasha Romanov devra en affronter les conséquences.

Il planta sa lame dans le bras de Daniella, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il remua doucement le couteau dans la plaie, sans s'arrêter de parler.

"Cent cinquante innocents ont déjà payé de leur vie l'erreur de l'agent Romanov. Aujourd'hui, cette femme vient s'ajouter à ces victimes. Ne me sous-estimez pas, il y en aura d'autres si Natasha Romanov ne m'est pas livrée avant que ma patience n'ait atteint ses limites.

Un garde Chitauri s'approcha, un bâton métallique, qui ressemblait vaguement à un sabre laser, à la main. Sur un signe de Loki, il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abaissa. Un arc électrique en sortit, et vint, comme un fouet, frapper le dos nu de la jeune femme, qui hurla.

"En fait, Natasha, quelqu'un dont tu es très proche pourrait bien souffrir de ta lâcheté si tu ne te montres pas.

Les yeux de Loki scrutaient la foule avec un amusement pervers. Le fouet électrique tomba une deuxième fois et les sanglots de Daniella emplirent la place silencieuse.

"Je m'occuperai du faucon si tu ne te rends pas.

Il fit volte-face et entra dans le palais, tandis qu'on détachait Daniella, sanglotante, pour la traîner à l'intérieur.

#####

"C'est hors de question.

"Tony...

"Tu n'iras pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

"Il a Clint, Tony! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit qu'il lui ferait!

"Et alors? Tu ne peux rien y faire!

"Tony!

Natasha regarda son ami, qui la fixait, incrédule.

"Tony, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser lui faire du mal.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. Il jaugea Natasha du regard avant de baisser les yeux avec un rire étouffé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

#####

Le plan était simple.

Il n'y avait pas de plan.

Entrer dans le palais était faisable, grâce à l'aide de Clyde. Suffisamment de résistants étaient infiltrés pour qu'ils puissent accéder aux quartiers publics sans problème. La suite serait plus dure ; si Clyde savait où les geôles se trouvaient, il n'avait aucun moyen de les aider à y accéder.

Mais Natasha n'était pas la personne la plus dangereuse du monde pour rien, n'est-ce pas? Eli, bien qu'opposé au projet, lui avait fourni deux glocks, et elle avait plusieurs couteaux sur elle.

Et elle avait Tony.

"Tu nous feras tuer, Tasha.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami. Ils venaient de sortir de leur cachette, et le parvis du palais n'était qu'à une rue.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller, Tony?

"Je suis sûr que je ne veux pas y aller? Mais je sais aussi que tu iras avec ou sans moi, et je ne te laisserai pas partir toute seule, qu'importe à quel point ça peut sembler dingue ou infaisable ou...

Il s'interrompit, soupira et regarda le parvis, tout près.

"On y va.

Natasha allait s'élancer lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait entendu ce son en étant à ces côtés, elle l'avait entendu à travers des enregistrements et des demandes de rançons, elle l'avait entendu dans les situations les plus folles et les plus désespérées.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait Clint hurler de douleur.

Elle fit volte-face et tourna son visage vers la place. La foule qui s'amassait l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle se rua jusqu'aux premières rangées de spectateurs horrifiés et muets, et joua des coudes pour aller au plus près de l'échafaud. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de la construction de bois, elle le vit.

Combien de temps, combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état? Clint était attaché aux deux piliers entrecroisés au milieu de l'échafaud. Comme à Daniella, on lui avait enlevé son haut, et la sueur et la saleté venaient se mêler au sang sur son torse dénudé. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient pas, et étaient légèrement pliées sous lui.

Ils avaient dû le torturer avant de l'amener. Son épaule gauche avait un angle étrange et certaines des plaies qui zébraient ses bras semblaient dater de quelques jours. Tout son corps tremblait de douleur et d'épuisement.

Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine lorsque Loki retira son poignard se son ventre.

Le dieu eut un sourire, les yeux baissés vers l'archer, avant de se tourner vers la foule.

"Je tiens mes promesses.

Son sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus carnassier, s'étirant sur ses dents blanches et rendant ses traits prédateurs.

"Natasha, je t'attends.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la place, seulement perturbé par les halètements de Clint. Loki se tenait tout au bout de l'estrade, penché en avant au-dessus du vide. Son sourire avait disparu, et ses yeux plissés en restaient le dernier vestige. Sa main droite tenait toujours le couteau ensanglanté, qui gouttait régulièrement sur le bois de l'échafaud.

Natasha recula d'un pas, tentant d'échapper aux yeux verts qui scrutaient la foule. Elle rentra dans quelqu'un, et se retourna ; Tony l'avait rejointe, et ses yeux s'envolèrent un instant vers Clint avant de retourner vers Natasha.

Il soutint son regard, tendu. Il était évident qu'il voulait parler, mais Loki les aurait immédiatement entendu. À la place, il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Pas de conneries, Nat.

Natasha hocha brièvement la tête avant de la retourner vers l'estrade en entendant Loki se redresser. Le dieu fit un pas en arrière, et eut un geste de regret dramatique pour la foule - avant de se tourner vers un des Chitauris qui regardaient la scène en retrait.

Le Chitauri s'avança, avec à la main une trique électrique semblable à celle qui avait été utilisée sur Daniella. Il leva le bras. Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, un arc électrique bleuté s'en échappa et vint frapper le dos de Clint, qui s'arqua dans un cri de douleur. Le Chitauri recommença, encore et encore, tandis que l'odeur répugnante de la chair brûlée envahissait la place.

Loki vint se placer devant l'archer, s'adressant à la foule. Sa vois était étonnamment distincte parmi les hurlements de Clint.

"Je sais que tu es là, Natasha. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer le faucon pour le récupérer. Mais quand il sera mort, fais-moi confiance, je réduirai chaque parcelle de cette ville en cendre pour te retrouver." Son sourire réapparu, plus doucereux qu'avant. "Et je te ferai regretter de ne pas être venue à moi.

Une fois de plus, le silence s'abattit sur la foule. Du coin de l'oeil, Natasha vit des gens regarder autour d'eux et la chercher. Mais son regard à elle était rivé sur Loki.

Il savait qu'elle était là. Il le savait, ce n'était pas que des mots en l'air.

Il savait qu'elle était là et il l'attendait.

Une main se referma sur son bras. Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers Tony, qui l'avait agrippée et la retenait.

"Ne fais rien d'idiot, Tasha," il chuchota pas dessus son épaule.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'échafaud, où Loki semblait perdre patience. En remarquant que ses mots n'avaient pas eu d'effet, le dieu serra la mâchoire, et fit brusquement volte-face.

Il aboya quelques mots incompréhensibles au Chitauri, qui s'arrêta immédiatement et recula d'un pas. Les cris de Clint s'interrompirent, et la tête de l'archer retomba avant qu'il ne la relève dans un effort apparent pour regarder Loki, les yeux voilés par la douleur.

Loki lui donna un coup de poing qui fit rouler sa tête sur le côté, avant de lui assener un coup de poignard dans l'épaule. Il laissa l'arme plantée dans la chair, se retourna à moitié pour lancer un regard à la foule, puis, lorsque le cri de Clint mourut dans sa gorge, fit le tour des deux piliers pour passer derrière l'archer. Après quoi il arracha le poignard de l'épaule de Clint, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira pour rejeter la tête de l'humain en arrière ; il plaça délicatement l'arme contre la gorge de l'archer, et son sourire se fit joueur lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la foule.

"Trois secondes, Natasha.

Le coeur de Natasha cessa de battre alors que Loki entamait son décompte. _Un._ La pression de la main de Tony sur son bras se fit plus forte. Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna de quelques pas de son ami sans écouter les mots précipités qu'il lui adressait. _Deux. _Elle vit du sang perler à la gorge de l'archer. Elle écarta les spectateurs horrifiés et alla se placer à l'endroit vide de monde, juste devant l'échafaud.

Loki aurait presque eut l'air surpris.

"Je suis là," dit-elle calmement.

Les yeux verts de Loki la fixèrent quelques secondes, puis le dieu décolla son poignard de la gorge de Clint et trancha les liens qui retenaient l'archer. Clint tomba à terre, et Loki le fit rouler d'un coup de pied vers deux Chitauris qui le prirent par les bras pour le traîner vers le palais.

Loki fit un geste du menton à deux autres Chitauris qui s'empressèrent de venir la chercher. Ils la menèrent vers leur maître, dont l'expression était maintenant indéchiffrable.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Natasha. Dire que tu m'as manqué serait un euphémisme.

Natasha aurait aimé avoir une réplique cinglante en réserve, mais elle était hypnotisée par le sang de Clint qui trempait le sol. Il en avait perdu tellement... Il avait besoin de soins.

"Où est le tesseract?

La question fit véritablement rire Natasha. Loin, aurait-elle aimé répondre, très loin, mais ses yeux revinrent au sang de Clint et sa réponse resta coincée dans sa gorge. Ils allaient sans doute lui faire la même chose, et pire, parce qu'elle avait pris le tesseract et que leur victoire était fondée sur cet objet. Son rire devint plus fort, presque hystérique, face à l'horreur de ce qui l'attendait.

"En vérité," parvint-elle à souffler à Loki, "je ne sais même pas où il est.

La rage déforma les traits du dieu, et l'instant d'après Natasha était jetée au sol par un coup de Loki. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes tremblants, glissant dans le sang, et son regard accrocha celui de Tony, toujours debout dans la foule.

Pendant un instant, leurs yeux se trouvèrent, puis Tony baissa les siens, murmura quelque chose et s'avança à découvert.

L'expression de Loki aurait pu être comique, tant il était surpris. Puis il sourit en regardant Tony monter les marches de l'estrade, brandissant un revolver.

"Toute résistance est inutile, je sais. Vous allez sans doute vouloir ça," il jeta son arme aux pieds d'un Chitauri "et ça," il laissa tomber un couteau caché dans sa manche, avant de venir se planter devant Loki, "mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'auras pas le Tesseract, petit roi.

Le poing de Loki atteint la bouche de Tony et l'envoya contre un des poteaux de bois. L'homme s'y accrocha, s'empêchant de tomber, et se redressa péniblement. La lèvre inférieure fendue, il saignait.

"Je saurais vous faire parler. Vous me direz où il est," siffla Loki. "Et vous me supplierez de ne rien vous demander de plus.

Tony se maintint debout tant bien que mal, ses bras agrippés au poteau. Il essuya d'un geste désinvolte le sang à sa bouche, et il souriait presque en s'adressant à Loki.

"Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Tête de Bouc.

#####

**Ce chapitre a été écrit pendant que j'écoutais The Small Print, de Muse.**

**Je pense que je vais faire un chapitre basé sur cette chanson. Les paroles vont bien, l'air va bien, allez.**

**Un énorme merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre malgré le retard que j'ai pris. Vos reviews sont toujours autant appréciées :)**

**Oh, et vous avez vu? J'ai fait une couverture pour la fic *fière*. Hum, ouais. Dites-moi si un lemon vous interesse.**

**À bientôt**


	11. Combien de temps peux-tu crier

**Chapitre 11**

**Combien de temps peux-tu crier**

**Une semaine de retard, à nouveau. Je suis hyper reconnaissante à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, malgré l'espace entre mes updates. Merci beaucoup. Je suis à l'hôpital depuis dix jours et j'ai été transférée vendredi seulement dans une aile qui a la wifi. Quand je suis allée voir le nombre de visite pour ce chapitre, ça m'a remonté le moral. 100 vues pour le chapitre 10! Vous êtes des amours. **

**Ce chapitre a été assez chaud à écrire, d'autant que la perf qui me sort du bras est pas d'une très grande aide. Il y des scènes de torture explicites, pour ceux qui aiment pas.**

**Enjoy!**

Clint était inconscient lorsqu'on le jeta aux côtés de Natasha. Tony avait subit le même sort, mais lui s'était immédiatement redressé en position assise, essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche. Son sourire provocant s'était accompagné de quelques insultes que les Chitauris n'avaient, heureusement, pas semblé comprendre.

Natasha se précipita auprès de l'archer en criant son nom. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, tentant difficilement de ne pas toucher ses blessures, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Clint... Clint.

Un Chitauri lui aboya un ordre qu'elle ne compris pas, mais qui signifiait clairement qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Elle lança un regard méprisant à la créature avant de se retourner vers son ami. Elle effleura son visage, captant avec soulagement une respiration.

La botte cloutée de l'alien la faucha en plein ventre, l'envoyant rouler contre le mur. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, elle tentait de se relever lorsque le Chitauri lui donna un nouveau coup de pied. Elle entendit vaguement Tony tenter de s'interposer, avant de se rouler en boule pour protéger les parties les plus fragiles de son corps, exposant son dos et ses flancs à une pluie de coups.

"Assez.

La pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Loki la glaça.

Les coups cessèrent immédiatement, et les Chitauris se tournèrent vers leur maître. Loki se tenait debout et droit, à contre-jour dans la lumière qui venait de l'unique porte de la cellule. Il avait apparemment fait construire toute une prison dans les sous-sols de son palais, car ils avaient dû traverser des mètres de coursives bordées de portes en fer semblable à la leur avant d'arriver dans cette cellule plus large que les autres, aussi obscure que l'atelier où Natasha avait été enfermée avec Thor. Natasha n'avait pû s'empêcher de remarquer la table de métal en son centre.

Loki avança de quelque pas, jusqu'à être près d'elle, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il prit le menton de Natasha dans sa main droite, appuyant avec son pouce sur la marque que la botte d'une Chitauri avait laissé sur sa pommette. Sans se retourner, et sans cesser d'examiner l'hématome, il dit d'une voix distraite

"Vous ne ferez plus aucun mal à l'agent Romanov et à ses amis sans que je ne vous l'ai ordonné." Il lâcha le visage de Natasha. "Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs," ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

"Rien de ce que pourras nous faire ne te rapportera le tesseract," lança Tony. Le dieu reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'homme. Alors que Natasha s'attendait à un accès de rage, Loki se contenta de le fixer pensivement avant de faire un léger signe de tête aux Chitauris.

"Emmenez-le," dit-il calmement.

Les aliens obéirent, forçant Tony à se mettre debout et le traînant par les bras. Il commença par se débattre, mais une bourrade le plia en deux, et les Chitauris l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce.

Sentant le regard de Loki sur elle, Natasha garda un visage le plus calme possible, malgré le sang de Clint qui fit glisser sa main lorsqu'elle se redressa.

"Où est le tesseract?" demanda Loki avec une voix calme et naturelle.

Natasha ne lâcha pas le regard de Loki alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Il finit par hocher la tête et fit un signe aux Chitauris, qui s'empressèrent de la mettre debout pour l'entraîner vers la table métallique.

"Emmenez celui-là. Il peut être utile, ça serait dommage qu'il nous meure entre les doigts avant d'avoir servit.

Natasha se débattit, mais les Chitauris parvinrent à la coucher sur la table. Loki s'approcha d'elle, leva la main et, immédiatement, des liens immatériels, d'une étrange couleur vert-noir immobilisèrent ses poignets et ses jambes, et rien que Natasha ne fit n'eut raison d'eux.

Deux hommes étaient entrés, et s'étaient dirigés vers un établi à sa droite sans un regard pour elle. L'un d'entre eux alluma un néon fixé au mur, qui demeura la seule lumière dans la pièce lorsque trois Chitauris fermèrent la porte, emmenant Clint avec eux. Le néon clignota, éclairant l'établi et les instruments à l'air tranchant qui s'y étalaient. Natasha renversa sa tête en arrière en prenant une longue respiration. Elle connaissait tout ça.

"Où est-il, Natasha?" Souffla Loki, tout près d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, se préparant à l'inévitable. Loki attendit sa réponse un moment, puis s'éloigna.

Un des humains s'approcha, arracha son chemisier noir, et plaça deux pinces métalliques sur sa peau, avant de reculer et de se tourner vers Loki. Natasha se tordit le cou pour le voir, assit derrière elle. Il fit un signe de la main et l'homme activa le générateur auxquels étaient reliées les pinces. Le courant électrique traversa Natasha, secouant son corps parcouru de convulsions incontrôlables.

Les lèvres serrés de Natasha aspirèrent une grande bouffée d'air lorsque la décharge s'arrêta. En voyant l'homme lever le bras pour un second choc, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait être difficile de ne pas crier.

#####

Elle poussa son premier cri longtemps après que les pinces aient été détachées de son corps.

De nombreuses plaies et coupures parsemaient son ventre et ses bras lorsqu'un Chitauri s'empara de sa main gauche et en tordit un doigt. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se fier au bruit pour savoir qu'il était cassé. Avec la même aisance, le Chitauri brisa deux autre phalanges, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Elle entendit à peine Loki se lever, mais la créature lâcha sa main et la laissa retomber. Natasha gémit lorsqu'elle rebondit contre le métal de la table.

Loki apparu dans son champ de vision et se pencha sur elle.

"Tout ça commence à être ennuyant, Natasha. Alors, pour la dernière fois," il leva une main qui brilla de la même lueur noire-verte que les liens. "Où est le tesseract.

Si Natasha avait encore la salive suffisante, elle lui aurait craché au visage. À la place, elle se contenta de le fixer avec toute la haine qui lui restait.

Loki soupira.

"Tu t'infliges ça toute seule, Natasha.

Il abaissa sa main. Au moment où elle entra en contact avec la peau de Natasha, celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur. La douleur était omniprésente, envahissant chaque nerf et chaque muscle, menaçant de faire exploser sa tête. Elle sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et sa gorge se déchirer alors qu'elle hurlait sans prendre son souffle. Il fallait que la douleur s'arrête, il le fallait, mais Loki ne la lâchait pas, et elle s'entendit hurler, hurler sans s'arrêter.

Loki relâcha enfin la pression, mais seulement pour la regarder quelques secondes avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. La douleur revint, plus forte encore, comme si son crâne était sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux, et elle se mit à sangloter. Elle n'avait jamais eut aussi mal.

Après l'avoir lâché pour la seconde fois, il lui laissa le temps de récupérer avant de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille.

"Où?

Le souffle rauque de Natasha résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle cherchait la volonté de ne pas répondre. Elle respira profondément, plusieurs fois, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut la lueur envelopper à nouveau les mains de Loki, elle murmura

"Loin.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit les mâchoires de Loki se serrer.

"Loin comment?

"Il est en zone libre." Natasha ne put retenir un sourire qui tourna en rictus sous l'effet de douleur.

"Tu l'as envoyé en Europe," dit-il doucement. Natasha hocha la tête, tordant son cou pour voir l'effet de la nouvelle sur Loki. Le dieu semblait concentré sur quelque chose, et bientôt une lueur rougeoyante éclairait son visage tandis que Natasha sentait la chaleur d'un foyer irradier son cuir chevelu.

"À Fury, je suppose?" demanda Loki sans quitter ce qu'il faisait des yeux. Natasha refit face au plafond pour répondre.

"Il doit l'avoir maintenant." Sa bouche était pâteuse. "Je devais embarquer avec le tesseract, mais le bateau est parti sans nous à cause d'une patrouille de Chitauris.

"Tant mieux," Loki revint vers elle, tenant quelque chose à la main. Lorsqu'il le leva, elle reconnu la pointe chauffée d'une barre métallique. "Tu m'aurais manqué.

Et il appliqua le fer chauffé à blanc sur la peau de Natasha, au creux du bassin. Le choc et la douleur arrachèrent un cri silencieux à Natasha, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte dans une plainte inaudible, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air de manière anarchiques. Lorsque Loki accentua la pression du fer, elle cria enfin, un long sanglot se mêlant au cri de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, forts, sanglotant, attendant que tout se finisse.

Quand Loki enleva enfin le fer de sa peau, elle en sentit encore l'insupportable chaleur irradier dans tout son bassin, et une horrible odeur de chair brûlée lui parvint.

"Un petit souvenir pour que tu n'oublies pas qui es ton roi," dit Loki calmement en examinant le fer, avant de le tendre à un des deux hommes.

Natasha reconnu un serpent et un loup entrelacés autour d'une rune, encore rougeoyants.

La marque de Loki.

#####

Ils revinrent la chercher deux jours plus tard. Deux humains, un homme et une femme. À leur arrivée, Natasha releva la tête d'où elle était, roulée en boule dans un coin.

"Le seigneur Loki vous attends.

Il la menèrent dans un couloir, puis dans un autre, orné de dorures et de miroirs. Ils arrivèrent à une porte ouverte, devant laquelle se tenait Daniella. La jeune femme avait encore les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, séquelles de sa torture, mais elle parvint à sourire à Natasha, avant de faire signe aux deux humains. L'homme s'en alla, mais la femme entra dans la pièce avec eux.

La chambre était purement magnifique, mais Natasha n'y prêta aucune attention ; elle se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain adjacente, où on l'aida à se laver. L'autre femme était médecin, et lava ses blessures. Elle désinfecta ses plaies et banda sa main gauche. En arrivant au sceau de Loki encore saignant gravé dans la hanche de Natasha, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et traita la blessure comme elle pouvait. Natasha la remercia d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle partait.

"Vous allez manger avec le seigneur Loki," dit doucement Daniella en ouvrant la grande armoire de la chambre. "Bien sûr, il veut que je m'occupe de vos vêtements, mais je comprends," elle se tourna vers elle, "que vous souhaitez le plus simple possible.

Natasha leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

"Pardonnez-moi, Daniella.

Elle échangèrent un long regard, puis Daniella s'avança et prit ses mains entre les siennes, avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour l'étreindre.

"Tout a une fin, Natasha," murmura-t-elle, la bouche pressée contre les cheveux roux de l'agent. "Même lui. Nous n'avons qu'a attendre.

Daniella la relâcha pour lui faire face.

"Vous nous avez redonné une chance en prenant le tesseract. Vous avez redonné l'espoir.

Natasha ne dit rien, et se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais elle vit que la jeune femme comprenait. Daniella se retourna pour examiner la garde-robe.

"Pas de robe. Nous ferons simple.

#####

Daniella lui avait choisit une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Avec des chaussures plates.

Loki l'attendait dans une grande salle à manger, debout à côté d'une table chargé de plusieurs couverts, des assiettes de porcelaine scintillante, des fourchettes d'argents et des couteaux aux manches travaillés.

"Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une seconde chance. Alors, Natasha, voilà la tienne.

"Je devrais dire merci?

Loki eut le début d'un rire.

"Tu me décevrais si tu le faisais.

"Tu me dégoûte.

Loki hocha la tête sans répondre. Il se pencha vers elle, tendant une main distraite vers sa hanche, que Natasha écarta vivement. Il leva les yeux et sourit.

"Tu veux peut-être que je regare cette brûlure.

Une partie d'elle même voulait accepter, mais la douleur restait lancinante après deux jours, et elle le laissa faire.

"Tu sais," dit-il d'un ton distrait en palpant la zone autour de la blessure, "je pensais m'occuper des tes amis, mais j'ai été plutôt occupé.

"Que vas-tu leur faire?

Elle aurait aimé cacher l'angoisse dans sa voix. Il leva des yeux amusés.

"Rien. J'ai séparé l'archer et Stark. J'ai besoin de Stark. Il serait idiot de gacher un esprit pareil.

Il appuya sur le sceau, ses doigt laissant échapper une lumière vert clair, et aussitot une vague de soulagement parcouru Natasha. Loki se redressa, l'air satisfait.

"Que penses-tu de mon palais? J'ai entendu dire qu'il surpassais les plus beaux monuments de ce monde, mais je me méfie des humains flatteurs.

"C'est une merveille, en effet. Et je suppose que ça compte plus à tes yeux que les gens de New York qui crèvent de froid.

"Quand le peuple sera à bout, il se révoltera. Et à ce moment là, j'apparaîtrai comme un sauveur en leur offrant énergie et nourriture. Après avoir maté les révoltes, bien sûr.

"Tu veux régner sur ce monde et voler ses richesses? Et bien vas-y," le ton de Natasha était plein de dégoût. "Vas-y, prends, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, et nous essaierons de compenser ton avidité.

Loki eut un sourire que Natasha aurait pu qualifier de dément si la démence n'était pas un état permanent chez lui.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que c'est exactement ce que je veux.

Natasha lui lança un regard venimeux, qu'il prit avec le sourire.

"Vous n'êtes que des fourmis. Faits pour obéir, après tout. Et je suis votre dieu.

"Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'es rien. Ni notre dieu, ni notre roi, rien. Et si tu crois que nous ne sommes rien, c'est que tu n'as pas pris la peine de nous fréquenter.

"Bien sûr que si. Je croise des humains chaque jours, tous terrifiés et plus pressés les uns que les autres de me servir. Et les autres... Tous ceux qui s'opposent à moi, ils ne sont rien. Leur volonté est faillible, ces soit-disant résistants, tu les as vu...

"Ce sont des héros.

Il éclata de rire à ces mots.

"Ne me fait pas croire que tu le penses," il rit, "c'étaient des imbéciles, ceux que j'ai fait capturer n'ont rien fait d'autre que courir à leur mort. Des imbéciles, ils méritaient de mourir." Il lui glissa un regard en coin. "Quant à tous ces pauvres gens qui ont souffert de ta pointe d'héroïsme...

"C'est toi qui les as tué.

"Vraiment, Natasha? Ne me fais pas croire que tu as réussi à t'en convaincre... Que je suis le seul, l'unique responsable d la mort de ces gens, alors que tu aurais pu tout arrêter, et tout simplement te rendre..." La voix du dieu n'était plus qu'un murmure, et ses yeux verts la fixaient, brillant de délice alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas écouter. "Est-ce ce que tu y as pensé, pendant que tu te cachais? Oui, tu y as forcément pensé. Tu as dû hésiter jusqu'au bout, peser le pour et le contre, et te convaincre que te rendre ne servirait à rien, que ces gens mourraient quand même." Ses yeux se firent deux fentes et sa voix ne fut pas plus qu'un ronronnement lorsqu'il ajouta, " et après, Natasha? En voyant leurs dépouilles suspendues à ce pont, quelle nouvelle excuse t'es-tu inventée? Est-ce que tu t'es dit que ces gens étaient simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? Ou bien les as-tu ajouté à ta fameuse ardoise...

"Tais-toi!" Natasha avait hurlé, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus. "Tais-toi, tais-toi! C'est toi qui les as tué!

"Est-ce que tu t'es répété ça en boucle, pendant qu'ils mouraient un à...

"Tais-toi!"

Elle se jeta sur lui, attrapant un des couteaux aux manches ouvragés sur la table dressée, le brandissant dans l'espoir de blesser Loki, de lui faire mal, de lui faire comprendre. De le faire taire.

Loki attrapa son poignet droit, immobilisant la lame à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il inspecta le métal avec intérêt, avant de se retourner vers Natasha.

"Tu ne penses pas sincèrement..." Il s'interrompit lorsque Natasha tenta de le griffer avec sa main libre, les doigts recourbés comme pour lui arracher les yeux. Il attrapa son autre poignet avec un soupir exaspéré. "Il va falloir faire mieux, Natasha. Si tu veux vraiment...

"Tu n'as aucune idée," siffla-t-elle, "aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces deux jours. Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ont vécu ces gens, de combien ils ont souffert...

"Parce que je n'ai pas souffert, peut-être?" L'attitude de Loki avait effectué un changement à 180°. Le dieu montra les dents, les traits tendus, une expression de pure rage sur son visage. "Parce que tu crois que ce que tu as fait n'a eu aucune conséquence pour moi? Tu m'as mis au pied du mur, Natasha. Je n'avais que deux options : appeler les Chitauris malgré tout et affronter leur colère en leur apprenant la perte du tesseract, ou ne rien leur dire et, par la même occasion, leur laisser croire que j'ai échoué à récupérer le Cube, et par là même renoncé notre accord et pris la fuite. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix, Natasha?" La prise du dieu sur les poignets de la jeune femme se fit douloureuse, mais Natasha ne quitta pas le dieu des yeux, sans pour autant parvenir à retenir un hoquet de douleur. Loki n'y prêta pas attention et continua, sa voix sourde et dangereuse. "La colère de Thanos est mille fois plus redoutable que la mienne. Et tu n'as _aucune idée_", il avait craché ses mots et s'était rapproché, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque, "de ce que tu m'as coûté. Aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû céder pour sauver ta vie.

Natasha ouvrit des yeux surpris et choqués?

"Quoi?

Le sourire de Loki accompagna ses paroles.

"Thanos voulait ta tête... Mais j'ai marchandé." Le choc de cette révélation anesthésia Natasha pour une poignée de secondes, et elle ne refit surface que pour constater que Loki s'était penché d'avantage pour poser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire. Elle se tendit en le sentant murmurer contre sa peau.

"Je te l'ai dit, Natasha, tu es le plus agréable des animaux de compagnie. Le plus joli, aussi, et, pour tout dire, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi.

Il resserra sa prise sur les poignets de Natasha, l'attirant à lui, et ses lèvres se déplacèrent dans son cou.

"Thanos aurait retourné la ville entière pour te retrouvé, et ce que tu as connu depuis ta captura aurait été dérisoire en comparaison de ce qu'il t'aurait fait subir. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai marchandé." Elle le senti sourire contre sa peau. "Oh, ça n'a pas été agréable, mais tu vaux bien ça. En revanche," il se redressa pour lui faire face, ses yeux verts plantés à quelques centimètres des siens, "J'ai bien peur que ma clémence ne s'étende pas à tes amis.

"Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de Tony.

"Ah, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais, même si je trouverai en effet un moyen de le motiver.

"Clint...," commença-t-elle.

"L'archer est divertissant," sourit Loki. "Et il est un excellent moyen de m'assurer que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Non, je parlais de ceux qui se trouvent en zone libre.

La phrase arracha un rire à Natasha. "Mais à eux, tu ne peux rien faire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tarderai pas à écraser la zone libre, et je les retrouverai.

"Même si tu savais où était le tesseract, ça te prendrait des mois.

"Ma jolie Natasha, ne crois-tu pas que je le sais déjà?

Le sens de ses paroles n'avait pas achevé de frapper Natasha qu'elle sentit Loki prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Elle réagit par reflex, partagée entre une pulsion de dégoût et les séquelles de la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle leva le couteau qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main droite, et, sans réfléchir, l'enfonça dans le dos de Loki.

**Pfiou. Je pense qu'on sait tous qui est dans la merde pour ce coup là.**

**J'ai aucune idée de quand sera ma prochaine update, étant donné que je dois passer des examens lundi pour savoir si je vais être opérée ou non. En fonction des résultats, je pourrais soit me remettre à publier comme avant ou bien sombrer dans un néant si total et profond que vous oublierez ma fic et nos chers Loki et Natasha.**

**Mais je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours. Je suis Batman.**

**À bientôt :) et encore un énorme merci de me lire.**

**Au fait, je vous ai dit à quel point j'aimais les reviews?**

**J'aime vraiment beaucoup les reviews.**


	12. Crime et châtiment

**Chapitre 12**

**Crime et châtiment**

**Salut à tous ! **

**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, particulièrement à Rose-Eliade, Senara 38, Chachaperon, Rocket Attack, Balenthina et Alice M Lee pour leur soutien.**

**Je voulais publier hier, mais j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre ce matin à 00:21, et comme l'ordi sur lequel j'écris n'a pas de connexion Internet, bah je vous ai fait attendre quelques heures. Suis-je un monstre? Non. Je suis Batman. **

**Je n'ai officiellement pas besoin d'une opération depuis mardi (yaaay) et je suis chez moi depuis vendredi. Tout ça m'a mise de plutôt bonne humeur, et je vous offre une petite surprise.**

**Ah, et oui, à un moment je vole une réplique du capitaine Barbossa. On va jouer à un jeu : celui (ou celle) qui la trouvera aura droit de décider de ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Woo, c'est excitant.**

**Enjoy!**

Les yeux de Natasha s'agrandirent, et la panique la submergea un court instant lorsque le poids mort de Loki lui tomba dessus, avant que sa nature professionnelle ne reprenne le dessus. Ses traits se durcirent immédiatement, et elle arracha le couteau ensanglanté de là où elle l'avait planté, les jambes fermement plantées dans le sol pour ne pas chanceler sous le poids de Loki. Elle lâcha l'arme, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit étouffé par le tapis sous leurs pieds. Natasha déplaça ses mains sous les aisselles de Loki pour le repousser loin d'elle.

Elle tendit les bras pour le faire tomber et il bascula en arrière.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux verts étaient ouverts et vifs.

Tout se passa très vite. Les doigts de Loki se refermèrent autour de ses avant-bras, et il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il se retourna en tombant, de telle façon qu'elle se retrouva sous lui lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le sol.

"Je me demande," Loki se pencha au-dessus d'elle, son poids lui coupant le souffle, "ce que tu comptais faire après m'avoir assassiné.

Elle se débattit, mais Loki la frappa au visage, et attrapa son poignet et le plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Avec sa main libre, elle chercha le couteau à tâtons, mais Loki envoya l'arme hors de sa portée d'un coup de pied. Il leva sa main libre, qui se mit à luire d'une lumière vert sombre. Natasha se tendit et attendit le coup.

Le moment sembla s'éterniser. Loki était toujours immobilisé au-dessus d'elle, une main levée, son visage agité par la rage.

Mais il ne frappait pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la main de Loki se mettre à trembler. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, car il eut immédiatement un mouvement de rage et frappa du poing le parquet, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Natasha.

Il se releva sans un regard pour elle, et elle se redressa en position assise, tremblante.

Loki émit un son inarticulé et plaqua ses deux mains contre la table, qu'il fixa sans voir, courbé et tremblant, cette fois elle en était sûre.

"Tu n'as... aucune idée..." commença Loki, mais il s'interrompit. Il se redressa, fit tomber la chaise la plus proche dans un mouvement de rage, et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Natasha demeura seule.

Qu'avait-elle fait... Elle avait agi par réflexe, mais s'était encore pire. Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler, et Loki allait sans doute s'en prendre à Clint ou à Tony en guise de représailles. Quelle idiote... C'était bien le dernier moment pour mettre Loki en colère ; elle n'avait plus de marge de manoeuvre, à présent qu'elle avait volé le tesseract.

Elle resta assise par terre dans l'immense salle vide. Où était parti Loki? Elle n'osait pas sortir, d'abord parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le palais, ensuite parce que quitter la pièce alors que Loki pouvait y revenir à tout moment figurait en bonne place sur la liste des mauvaises idées possibles du moment.

Elle plia ses jambes, les ramassant sous elle pour les entourer de ses bras. Ainsi lovée, elle se cala contre un fauteuil tout proche, se demandant dans quel genre de merde elle s'était encore fourrée.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux femmes, en chignons et tailleurs noirs impeccables, entrèrent dans la pièce. Natasha ne se leva que lorsqu'elles lui firent signe de la suivre hors de la pièce, où un homme les y attendait. Il était ostensiblement armé, bien que son arme restât dans le holster à sa hanche durant tout le trajet jusqu'à une petite pièce aux murs gris clair, meublée d'une table d'ébène devant laquelle se trouvait une chaise pivotante gris sombre, d'un canapé de cuir noir qui faisait face à une télévision, postée contre le mur opposé à la porte, et d'une table basse en verre.

Natasha entra dans la pièce minuscule, et ne s'étonna pas, en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle, d'y être laissée seule. C'était sans doute mieux qu'un cachot... Et certainement mieux que la torture, mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu Loki, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle. Sans compter que sa réaction avait été vraiment inattendue, ce qui rendait l'équation encore plus trouble.

Elle commença par faire les cent pas dans la pièce, mais les meubles en réduisaient considérablement l'espace déjà confiné, et, après s'être cogné le genou contre la table basse pour la troisième fois, elle décida de se calmer et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et que Loki entra. Le dieu lui lança un regard en coin, difficile à interpréter. Il s'était changé ; il portait toujours son pantalon de cuir, mais il avait remplacé sa tunique par un t-shirt de lin noir. Sans doute la blessure avait-elle laissé du sang.

"Loki..." commença Natasha, mais le dieu lui fit signe de se taire.

"J'aurais fait tuer n'importe qui d'autre pour moins que ça." Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. "N'importe qui d'autre," lâcha-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

"C'était un reflex, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

Il resta pensif avant de répondre.

"Oui, je suppose que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Je me suis surpris moi-même.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et Natasha alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, puis Loki reprit la parole.

"Tu as lu Crime et châtiment?

Natasha soupira.

"Tu n'en as pas marre de me comparer à des Russes?

"Tu l'as lu?

Natasha ferma les yeux un court instant, puis les rouvrit en prenant une inspiration avant de commencer.

"Un jeune homme qui tue une femme qui lui prête de l'argent."

Elle referma les yeux, sourcils froncés, et continua en se massant la tempe.

"Il se justifie en se disant que le meurtre peut être justifié s'il sert à améliorer la condition humaine. Mais il tue une autre femme par accident et il se laisse détruire par la culpabilité.

Loki hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que me tuer aurait amélioré le sort de l'humanité?

"Bien sûr que oui.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

"Tu t'en serais voulu. Tu ne te serais jamais pardonné.

Elle rit, renversant la tête en arrière.

"Tu me surestimes, Loki.

"Si, je t'assure. Tu m'aurais ajouté à ta fameuse ardoise, tu te serais reproché jusqu'à la fin de m'avoir tué pendant quelque chose d'aussi innocent qu'un baiser...

"Ça n'avait rien d'innocent.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Qu'importe. La vérité, c'est que comme dans ce livre, tu n'arrives pas à justifier le crime et tu n'en supportes pas le châtiment. Et puis, la culpabilité aurait été d'autant plus dure que tu tiens à moi.

Natasha ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour protester, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses mots. Est-ce qu'elle tenait à Loki? La première réponse qui lui venait était non, bien sûr. Et pourtant... Il y avait eu cet instant de panique, cette horreur si vite refoulée lorsqu'elle avait enfoncé le couteau dans son dos. Il y avait eu cet espoir, pendant les semaines avant son évasion, de pouvoir influencer Loki dans la bonne direction. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés... Mais ce n'était pas de l'affection, non, c'était quelque chose sur lequel elle était incapable de mettre un nom.

Devant son hésitation, Loki sourit, s'adossant contre le mur, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait marqué un point.

Natasha cligna des yeux, se reprenant, et secoua la tête. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éluder si facilement;

"Tu m'as torturée.

"C'était ton choix. Tu aurais pu me dire ce que je voulais savoir dès le début.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Tu vois, c'est exactement ce genre de phrase qui fait que je n'aurais aucun regret à te tuer.

Loki sourit.

"Menteuse.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Natasha comme Loki tournèrent vivement la tête pour regarder l'homme qui était entré. C'était un des membres de la garde personnelle de Loki. Il s'inclina légèrement.

"Seigneur..." commença-t-il.

Loki lui fit un discret signe de la main et l'homme s'inclina à nouveau avant de sortir. Le dieu se retourna vers Natasha. Il se redressa d'un coup de bassin et s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il se pencha en avant, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

Il se rapprocha encore, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux de Natasha. Le souffle rendu court par la proximité, elle entrouvrit la bouche, et son regard effleura les lèvres du dieu. Loki parut troublé, ses yeux passant sur la bouche de Natasha. Il recula de quelques centimètres, l'expression sur son visage rappelant celle d'un enfant contrarié faisant la moue.

"Je ne peux pas te faire confiance," murmura-t-il, presque pour lui même, les yeux dans le vague.

Son regard se concentra sur Natasha, et il reprit.

"Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Pas ici." Il eut un rire amer. "Tu ne me fais même pas confiance, de toute façon.

Il se redressa, et fit volte-face pour aller ouvrir la porte. L'homme l'y attendait toujours.

"Emmenez l'agent Romanov dans troisième cellule, puis rejoignez-moi avec les autres," lui ordonna Loki.

L'homme s'inclina avec un "oui seigneur", et Loki s'éloigna après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Natasha.

Elle suivit l'homme à travers des couloirs qu'elle connaissait, puis à travers d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils descendaient dans le palais, ce qui confirmait la mention que Loki avait faite de la "troisième cellule" : ils allaient dans les cachots.

Ainsi, elle retournait dans les geôles. Loki l'avait dit : il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Qui l'aurait fait, après tout, après s'être fait poignardé moins de deux heures plus tôt? Mais il ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui était un soulagement pour Natasha ; ni elle ni ses amis n'auraient à payer pour sa folie.

L'homme referma la porte derrière elle après l'avoir fait entrer dans une cellule sombre. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière, elle eut le temps de distinguer les dimensions d'une pièce relativement large, et d'entendre la respiration d'un autre être humain.

"Tasha?

Natasha sourit dans l'obscurité.

"Clint?

"Je suis là.

Elle le voyait, à présent, bien qu'il ne soit qu'une forme sombre contre le mur. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

"Clint! tu vas bien?

"Oui, oui bien sûr... Ils m'ont réparé.

Natasha ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là avant de constater que les plaies de l'archer avaient disparu. La peau restait encore un peu tendre aux endroits où les plaies avaient été les plus profondes, mais à part ça, il était comme neuf.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, se laissant envahir par une vague de soulagement.

"J'étais inquiète...

"Moi aussi, Tasha, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

"Rien de grave." Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'archer. "Tout va bien.

"Je déteste ce ton, Nat." Il la repoussa pour la regarder en face. "Il y a toujours un problème quand tu dis ça.

"Rien de grave, je te promets. Rien qui ne laissera de trace. Enfin..." Elle fit un vague geste vers sa hanche. Clint fronça les sourcils, mais elle reprit.

"J'ai fait une horrible bêtise... J'avais peur qu'ils te le fassent payer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

"J'ai poignardé Loki.

Les yeux de Clint s'agrandirent.

"Quoi?

"Il va bien. Plus que bien, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce genre de blessure puisse lui faire vraiment du mal. Mais j'ai cru...

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

"Légitime défense.

"Il t'a frappé?

"Embrassé.

Le visage de l'archer se durcit.

"Embrassé.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, car Clint s'était penché pour l'embrasser avant. Elle ferma les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres et passant une main dans ses cheveux pour attirer l'archer à elle.

Clint posa une main dans son cou, s'avançant vers elle la repoussant contre le sol. Allongés à même le béton de la cellule, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tandis que Clint déboutonnait le chemisier de Natasha pour y passer une main. Il caressa son flanc, descendit jusqu'à la hanche, pour enfin lui retirer complètement son chemisier.

Lorsqu'elle fut seins nus sous lui, elle le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir lui enlever son t-shirt. Elle caressa son torse, glissant ses mains jusqu'aux épaules pour l'attirer à nouveau à elle.

Les mains de l'archer déboutonnèrent son pantalon, et l'enlevèrent avec sa culotte. Abandonnant ses lèvres, Clint glissa sa bouche dans le cou de Natasha, puis sur sa poitrine. Il prit un sein dans sa bouche, avant de reprendre sa descente, embrassant le ventre, puis les hanches.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la brûlure laissée par Loki, son visage se fit plus dur. Il posa ses lèvres sur la marque, embrassant la peau blessée. Puis il posa ses lèvres à l'intérieur des cuisses de Natasha, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

"Clint," haleta-t-elle.

Elle sentit la langue de l'archer caresser son intimité, jouant avec la peau sensible et la faisant doucement gémir. Il joua avec elle jusqu'à lui arracher son premier cri. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, haletant le nom de l'archer.

Il revint prendre ses lèvres, ses doigts remplaçant sa langue. Elle gémit en les sentant à l'intérieur d'elle, entamant un lent va-et-vient qui la fit haleter.

"Oh... Ooh...

Clint lâcha ses lèvres pour la regarder, sans cesser de la caresser. Il se pencha pour murmurer tout contre son oreille.

"Tu es magnifique, Natasha. Magnifique.

Il enleva son pantalon, et elle le senti haleter dans son cou, impatient. Il se pressa contre elle, son membre durcit caressant son clitoris, et elle gémit à nouveau.

"Clint!

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui lorsqu'il écarta ses cuisses pour la pénétrer avec toute la douceur dont il était encore capable. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, mais c'était quand même Clint. Il restait prévenant et doux, comme toujours avec elle.

Il commença doucement, lentement. Puis sa prise sur ses hanches se fit plus ferme et il accéléra, jusqu'à finalement lui arracher des cris.

Elle hurla son nom, et il enfonça son visage dans son cou, leurs deux corps parcouru du même mouvement frénétique.

Elle s'accrocha à son dos en sentant la jouissance approcher, les yeux fermés, perdus dans le plaisir. Elle sentit qu'il en était proche lui aussi, à la façon plus désordonnée dont il bougeait, à sa manière de tenir ses hanches, ses doigts si profondément enfoncés qu'ils laisseraient sans doute des marques.

Elle atteint l'orgasme en premier, renversant sa tête en arrière et criant son nom. Il la suivit de près, plongeant ses dents dans son cou, le souffle court. Clint donna encore quelques coups de hanche avant de se presser contre Natasha, frémissante, les pupilles dilatées.

Clint et Natasha se regardèrent, haletants, enlacés. Clint sembla sur le point de parler, mais Natasha savait quels mots risquaient de sortir de cette bouche, des mots qui avaient le pouvoir de briser le peu d'équilibre qu'ils avaient su établir dans cette cellule froide, si loin de chez eux.

Alors Natasha tendit le cou, prenant les lèvres de Clint avant qu'il ne parle et l'embrassant comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un.

Et à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait rien voulu d'autre au monde.

#####

**Bim.**

**J'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans toute cette histoire de traiter les sentiments de nos personnages. Même si j'ai conscience de pondre un bordel sans nom dans la tête de Loki. Bordel qui va très bientôt se déplacer dans la tête de Natasha, tout le monde aura sa part. Foilà.**

**Au fait, vous avez lu le script de Thor ? Parce que j'ai récemment découvert qu'il y avait une scène (coupée au montage) où Loki apprend à Laufey qu'il est son fils, et Laufey dit un truc comme "ah, oui. Le bâtard. Je croyais qu'Odin t'avait tué, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il est aussi faible que toi." Bref un truc charmant dans le genre. C'est con qu'ils l'aient coupé, ça explique que Loki le tue. Fin je trouve. Si vous voulez lire le script, demandez et je vous envoie le lien :)**

**Toute la partie de ce chapitre où il y a plus de dialogue que de gens qui se sautent dessus a été inspiré par **_**Crime et châtiment**_**, de Dostoïevski, qui colle assez bien à l'image que je me fait de Natasha. En plus c'est un Russe. Yeeha.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Et à très bientôt **

**:3**


	13. Les secrets du pouvoir

**Chapitre 13**

**Les secrets du pouvoir**

**Oyez, oyez.**

**Une partie de ce chapitre vient de l'idée de Rose-Eliade, qui a trouvé la réplique de Barbossa dans le chapitre précédent. **

**Je trouve ce jeu plutôt cool, alors à partir de maintenant, je vais glisser une phrase connue dans chacun de mes chapitres, et le/la premier(e) à la retrouver pourra décider d'un élément du chapitre à suivre.**

**La phrase en question est soulignée, vous devez retrouver d'où elle vient et de qui elle est.**

**Et c'est parti.**

Natasha dormit dans les bras de Clint cette nuit-là.

Et la nuit d'après. Et la suivante. Ils passèrent quatre jours dans l'obscurité de la cellule, avec rien d'autre venant du monde extérieur que les pas de celui - humain ou Chitauri - qui leur apportait leurs repas.

Clint se montrait extrêmement tendre, s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Il avait passé les huit derniers mois dans une cellule, et n'avait pratiquement pas vu la lumière du jour depuis la construction du palais.

"À part, bien sûr, quand ils m'ont sorti pour...

Il s'interrompit et Natasha hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se montra extrêmement tendre. Il passèrent le matin du cinquième jour assis contre le mur de leur cellule, la tête de Natasha reposant contre Clint, qui avait passé un bas autour de ses épaules.

"Daniella, tu dis?

"Oui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est tellement courageuse...

"Tu es sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance?

"Clint, ils l'ont _torturée_.

"Pour autant que je m'en rappelle, elle l'a plutôt bien enduré.

"Clint!

"Je dis ça comme ça...

"Je lui fait confiance.

Le ton de Natasha ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

"Et imagine ce que ça a du être pour elle, elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle. Et elle a passé les jours qui ont suivi complètement seule...

"Oui, c'est vrai que je ne vois pas du tout ce que c'est, être enfermé dans le noir...

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

"Dans une cellule dégueulasse...

"Oui, Clint, j'ai compris.

Clint continua, feignant de l'ignorer, un sourire idiot se dessinant clairement sur son visage dans l'obscurité.

"Avec rien d'autre à manger qu'un truc liquide et indéfinissable...

"Clint!

"Et une compagne de cellule qui braille...

Elle lui donna une tape.

"Tu vas trop loin.

Il lui rendit sa tape. Elle tenta de répliquer, mais il lui attrapa le poignet et riant. Elle se débattit, et il la renversa sur le dos, l'écrasant et l'empêchant de bouger.

"Mais c'est vrai," dit-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle, "que la compagnie n'est pas si mal.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui et le renversa sur le dos sans effort. Il tenta de reprendre le dessus, mais elle le maintint fermement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

"Non," dit-elle, "je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser et elle lui rendit son baiser, passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou. Il se redressa sur un coude et passa une main dans le creux de son dos, l'attirant à lui.

Natasha ferma les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue de Clint jouer avec la sienne. Lorsqu'il se fit plus insistant, elle lui mordit la lèvre, lui arrachant un sourire.

ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Loki et deux Chitauris.

Les yeux du dieu se verrouillèrent sur Natasha, les reflets verts et familiers brillant de façon surnaturelle dans la pénombre.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, plissant les yeux dans la lumière inhabituelle s'échappant de la porte.

Un des Chitauris fit signe à Clint de s'approcher. Lui et Natasha échangèrent un regard, mais le Chitauri s'approcha à grands pas pour lever Clint et l'entraîner avec eux. Les Chitauris l'encadrèrent et l'emmenèrent hors de la cellule. Puis Loki les suivit et la porte se referma sur eux, laissant Natasha dans le noir.

Pendant toute la scène, les yeux de Loki n'avaient pas lâché Natasha.

#####

Loki revint la chercher le lendemain. Cette fois, il était seul.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot en sortant de l'aile des geôles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les premiers étages que Loki prit la parole.

"J'ai pensé que tu t'ennuyais, toute seule.

Il eut un vrai sourire.

"Que tu en aurais assez d'être dans le noir sans aucune compagnie. Et pourtant tu ne dis rien!

"Pour l'instant, j'essaie de me réhabituer à une lumière normale.

Il sourit à nouveau.

"Tu as toute la journée pour cela. Mais ce soir, tu viens avec moi.

"Où?

"À une petite fête... Une réception que je donne pour m'assurer que le gouverneurs que j'ai mis à la tête des états occupés sont à la fois loyaux et autonomes. Deux qualités qui vont rarement ensemble, mais j'ai confiance en ceux là.

"Pourquoi? Ils étaient près à vendre leurs âmes avant d'avoir été conquis?

"Vendre leurs âmes?" Loki gloussa. "Non, je dirais juste qu'ils ont un meilleur instinct de survie que l'humain moyen... Toujours inférieur au tien ou à celui de ton oiseau, ceci dit.

Ils franchirent une porte dorée, menant sur un autre couloir. Natasha hésita à peine avant de demander

"Où est Clint?

"Je l'ai fait déplacer dans une autre cellule. Plus confortable. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs ; tu vas t'installer dans une des chambres de l'aile sud.

"Et Clint? Il reste prisonnier?

Loki secoua la tête.

"J'ai d'autres plans pour lui.

"Quel genre de...

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour le faucon?" l'interrompit Loki en s'arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face.

La question venait tellement de nulle part que Natasha en resta muette. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Clint?

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

Elle secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train d'avoir _cette_ conversation?

"Clint est..." Elle s'interrompit. _Clint est un ami_. Elle avait souvent répété cette phrase, le plus récemment à un Stark un peu trop insistant, mais elle savait que Loki n'accepterait pas ce genre de réponse. Merde, elle-même n'accepterait pas ce genre de réponse. Clint n'était plus un ami.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec Loki.

"L'amour c'est pour les enfants.

"Tu me l'as déjà dit," il hocha la tête.

#####

"Il vous aime bien.

Natasha leva les yeux vers Daniella.

"Je crois que j'avais remarqué.

Elles étaient sur le lit de Natasha, Daniella assise, adossée contre le montant, Natasha couchée à plat ventre, son menton reposant sur ses mains.

"Loki est un très bon acteur," déclara Daniella en se penchant en avant. "Excellent lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler ses pensées ou ses sentiments.

"Dans ce cas, peut-être fait-il semblant de tenir à moi.

Daniella secoua la tête.

"Il ne fait pas semblant. Il n'arrive plus à le masquer, c'est tout.

"Comment le sais-tu?

"C'est un prince," sourit la jeune femme. "Élevé dans le luxe et la richesse, avec des centaines de servants pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Il a l'habitude d'avoir des domestiques, et il ne fait pas attention à nous." Daniella s'allongea, sa tête se rapprochant de celle de Natasha. "Il a posé des questions," murmura-t-elle, "des questions qu'il n'aurait pas posé s'il nous avait accordé une quelconque importance.

"Comme quoi?

"Pensez-vous que l'agent Romanov se porte bien dans ses nouveaux appartements?" L'imitation de Daniella fit sourire Natasha. "Croyez-vous que l'agent Romanov désire plus de robes? Pensez-vous qu'il serait prudent de laisser _Natasha_ sortir pour profiter de la neige?"

Ignorant délibérément l'accent que Daniella avait mis sur son prénom, Natasha se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Il me laisserait sortir?

"Comme je vous l'ai dit," sourit la jeune femme. "Il vous aime bien.

L'expression de Daniella se fit sérieuse.

"Il est le roi. Bientôt, il exigera quelque chose de vous.

"Qu'il ose seulement.

Daniella secoua la tête.

"Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne vous laissera pas le choix. Je vous l'ai dit, il est habituer à obtenir ce qu'il désire. Et puis," le jeune femme fut soudain grave, "vous voulez libérer vos amis.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas avec des menaces qu'il m'aura.

"Pas des menaces, Natasha. Des conseils. Comprenez," elle s'assit, et Natasha fit de même. "Que vous avez un atout précieux. Il tient à vous. C'est un fait.

"Et..?

"Et vous avez deux choix : l'accepter ou le repousser. Le repousser l'engagerait à insister.

"Et je le repousserait à nouveau...

"Mais l'accepter," interrompit Daniella, "vous ouvrirait des opportunités inaccessibles jusqu'alors.

Natasha eut un rire ironique.

"_La soumission, c'est le pouvoir._"

"Exactement.

Natasha la regarda.

"Je ne pense pas que...

"Il est sur une corde raide, Natasha. Les Chitauris dans son dos et les humains devant lui. Et s'il fait un seul faux-pas, personne ne se précipitera pour le rattraper, au contraire. Ils se feront tous une joie de l'achever. Alors," elle se pencha en avant, "s'il a l'occasion de ne croire qu'une personne, qu'une seule personne, qui lui fera confiance, qui le rattrapera s'il tombe..."

Daniella se redressa avec un regard entendu.

"Alors cette personne aura tous les pouvoirs sur lui.

"Ce n'est pas de l'amour," dit Natasha, presque pour s'en convaincre. "Nous ne sommes rien pour lui, des insectes, il ne ferait que me posséder...

"Mais les choses qu'on possède finissent par nous posséder, Natasha. Quand on s'y accroche de toutes ses forces parce que c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, elles finissent par nous dévorer tout entier.

Natasha leva les yeux vers sa compagne, le regard soucieux. Daniella lui sourit.

"Vous devriez porter une robe, ce soir.

#####

"J'aurais cru que tu ne porterais jamais que du noir.

Les yeux de Loki glissèrent sur sa robe gris perle. Le vêtement se cintrait à la taille par une ceinture tressée noire et s'évasait au dessus du genou. Bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de tenue lors de ses missions d'infiltrations pour le SHIELD, il était rare qu'elle en porte d'aussi luxueuse.

"J'aime bien le gris.

"Le vert t'irait mieux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui rendit son regard avec un sourire amusé.

"Viens.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense serre du palais, qui abritait déjà des arbres magnifiques. Plusieurs hommes y parlaient, debout autour d'un buffet chargé de plat luxueux ou assis dans la serre.

"Comment ont-ils put pousser si vite?" demanda Natasha en se penchant au-dessus d'une fleur énorme.

Loki ne répondit pas, mais agita ses doigts, qui émirent une faible lueur verte. Natasha sourit.

"C'est dur à apprendre? La magie?

"Plus dur que tout ce que tu pourras jamais imaginer, petite fille. Et plus long que le temps qu'il te reste à vivre.

"Ça t'a pris combien de temps?

"J'ai commencé très jeune, ça aide. Certains disaient que de telles prédispositions étaient signes de mauvaise fortune - des superstitions stupides. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais déjà des bases solides lorsque j'ai rencontré mon premier professeur de magie. J'avais deux cent trois ans.

Natasha hocha lentement la tête.

"La magie n'est pas appréciée à Asgard?

"Elle est considérée... Disons, comme un mal nécessaire. Mon maître en magie, Yænir, disait que c'était la façon la plus propre de se salir les mains."

Il adressa un sourire en coin à Natasha.

"Jamais je n'ai entendu de mots plus vrais. On peut tuer et corrompre et trahir sans jamais être mêlé à rien.

"Et c'est ce que tu vas faire avec eux?" demanda natasha en désignant les gouverneurs d'un signe de tête.

"Non. Eux, c'est de la politique. Viens" il l'entraîna près de la grande table.

Les gouverneurs étaient moins méprisables que Natasha l'auraient imaginé. Plus irritant qu'autre chose, à vrai dire, persuadés d'avoir eu une quelconque importance dans la guerre. L'un d'entre eux, qui dirigeait la province Sud de l'Amérique centrale, porta une attention toute particulière à Natasha, si bien que ses blagues au goût douteux et ses tentatives de rapprochement amenèrent Natasha à quitter la table.

Elle s'engagea dans une allée bordée de rose, soulagée d'être enfin seule. Elle s'approcha d'une fleur et caressa ses épines.

"Tu avais besoin d'air?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Loki fit quelque pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

"Saluste est insupportable, n'est-ce pas?

"Pourtant u dis qu'il fait un excellent travail, n'est-ce pas?

"Tant qu'il ne déclenche pas de révolte...

"Et tant qu'il ne tue pas plus de dix innocents par jour.

Loki la regarda.

"Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

"Ça n'aurait rien changé.

"Rien?" Loki rit. "J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes actes a une influence sur toi, Natasha.

"Peut-être que le fait que je sois ta prisonnière y est pour quelque chose.

Le regard vert de Loki la transperça pendant une poignée de secondes.

Puis il se pencha en avant, et elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à lui rendre son baiser.

**Je dirais qu'on est arrivés à la moitié de l'histoire, maintenant. Peut-être au tiers.**

**Un gros merci à Senara38, Rose-Eliade, Laura-m49, Chachaperon, Balenthina, Rocket-Attack et Eselya pour leur soutien. Vos reviews sont toujours autant appréciées!**

**Ah, et la bande annonce de Thor 2? Ohmondieu.**


	14. Apocalypse Now

**Chapitre 14**

**Apocalypse Now**

**Iron Man 3, les enfants. Iron Man 3. La 3D est cool, en plus. Pour une fois, me direz-vous. Bonne 3D, bonne musique, bon scénario. **

**Un énorme merci à Eselya, Chachaperon, Senara38, PheebH 62, Rose-Eliade et Anne pour leur soutien. Merci les filles, c'est vous qui me donnez la foi dont j'ai besoin.**

**Bravo à Anne qui a trouvé la réplique de Fight Club dans le chapitre 13, pense à te connecter si tu veux faire une suggestion pour le prochain chapitre :)**

**Warning : langage.**

**Enjoy!**

La bouche de Loki était chaude contre la sienne. Après une seconde d'hésitation, le dieu passa une main dans son dos, l'attirant à lui. Natasha ferma les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche ; elle se surprit à apprécier l'étreinte.

Elle leva une main, qu'elle passa dans les cheveux sombres. La bouche du dieu glissa contre sa joue, allant se poser sur le haut de sa mâchoire. Il s'écarta brièvement pour la regarder, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec une nouvelle assurance.

Une explosion retentit des profondeurs du palais et résonna dans la serre, faisant trembler les murs de verre. Loki et Natasha tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la détonation, chacun tendu de sa propre manière. Des voix se firent entendre, et Natasha vit passer en courant plusieurs hommes de la garde rapprochée de Loki. Quelques mètres plus loin, les gouverneurs s'affolaient, sans pourtant oser quitter leur place.

Une nouvelle détonation, moins forte, se fit entendre, suivie de coups de feu. Natasha s'agita sur place, nerveuse. Elle ne raffolait pas du bruit de mitraillette quand elle était elle-même aussi peu armée. À ses côtés, Loki était parfaitement calme, son regard vert brillant fixant un point dans le vague, l'oreille tendu. Son corps entier était à l'écoute, mais son attitude était parfaitement décontractée ; l'ombre d'un infime sourire se profilait sur son visage.

Un homme habillé de sombre, des bottes militaires aux pieds et le canon de son arme en évidence à son flanc, entra dans la serre et couru vers Loki. Il s'inclina brièvement avant de parler.

"Une attaque dans l'aile ouest, monsieur. Ils ont fait sauter la grande porte, on a repéré trois groupes pour l'instant. Une attaque rebelle, vraisemblablement.

"Combien?

"Une trentaine, monsieur. Lourdement armés.

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent.

"Pas assez.

Il lança un regard à Natasha.

"Fowl!" appela-t-il.

Un homme en costume noir s'avança.

"Seigneur?

"Emmenez mademoiselle Romanov dans ses appartements," il leva une main pour l'interrompre quand elle voulu protester, "avec trois de vos hommes pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Je veux un garde du corps pour chacun des gouverneurs et cinq hommes supplémentaires pour chaque entrée de la serre. Quand à vous," dit-il en se retournant vers l'homme armé, "envoyez les hommes en réserve pour les retenir le temps que j'arrive.

Pendant qu'il parlait, un faisceau d'or l'avait balayé, et il portait à présent son armure, son sceptre à la main. Natasha agrippa une épaulette.

"Je n'irai pas me cacher," siffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha en avant, murmurant pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

"Ces gens veulent soit te reprendre, soit s'attaquer à moi en personne. Dans les deux cas, je ne veux pas que tu sois prise entre deux feux.

Il prit son menton et passa son pouce sur sa joue.

"Je serai rapide," sourit-il.

Il fit un signe de tête au dénommé Fowl, qui prit Natasha par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Elle lui lança un regard venimeux, mais le suivit sans résister. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la serre, rejoints par trois hommes pareillement vêtus de costume sombre, holsters bien visible.

Ils la menèrent à sa chambre, et Natasha se demanda si Daniella avait été mise en sécurité. Fowl plaça deux de ses hommes en faction devant la porte, et entra dans la chambre avec l'homme restant et Natasha. Il ne la lâcha pas de alors qu'elle avançait dans la pièce pour finalement s'asseoir sur le lit. Fowl resta debout devant la porte, tandis que l'autre allait se poster à la fenêtre.

Un lourd silence s'installa et s'étira, sans que la rumeur des combats qui se livraient sans doute plusieurs étages plus bas ne leur parvienne. Natasha pensa à Clyde, à Eli, aux résistants qui l'avaient aidé, et elle s'en voulu de s'inquiéter de leur sort. S'ils devaient mourir, tant pis. Les guerres faisaient des victimes.

Le regard de Fowl ne la quittait pas, détaillant de façon malsaine chaque parcelle de son corps laissé visible par sa robe légère.

Rien de nouveau, cependant. Rien que n'intimide la veuve noire.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus proche que dans la serre, et les vitre tremblèrent. Natasha se releva vivement, et marcha résolument vers la porte, ignorant ses deux gardiens.

Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur le battant, Fowl étendit un bras, qu'il appuya contre le montant de la porte, lui barrant le passage. Natasha soutint son regard, un air glacial sur ses traits.

"J'y vais.

Il eu un rire.

"Les ordres sont de vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne.

"Je vais le rejoindre. Laissez-moi passer.

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

"Non.

Elle se rapprocha. Il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui la forçait à lever la tête pour lui parler. Mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être en conflit avec des hommes grands.

"Vous avez quinze secondes.

Fowl eu un sourire suffisant.

"Ce n'est pas parce que la pute du petit roi a ses hormones qui la travaillent que je vais risquer ma place pour un caprice.

Natasha ouvrit la bouche, furieuse, mais ne répliqua pas, ce qui agrandit le sourire de l'homme.

"Alors, chérie, t'as perdu ta langue? Je sais bien que t'as plus l'habitude de l'utiliser pour autre chose, mais...

Le tranchant de la main de Natasha sur sa gorge l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il s'écroula, bon pour le compte, et Natasha en profita pour assommer l'autre homme qui s'était précipité pour l'arrêter.

Elle fit rouler Fowl sur le côté et ouvrit la porte. Le premier garde n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de la situation et l'autre tomba au sol inconscient quelque secondes plus tard. Elle en profita pour lui emprunter son arme.

Elle dévala les volées de marches jusqu'à l'origine des combats, se guidant aux bruits étouffés de coups de feu. En croisant un couloir principal, elle enjamba plusieurs corps, qu'elle reconnu avec soulagement comme étant du côté de Loki. Elle se faufila à travers les débris carbonisés d'une arcade soufflée par une explosion - sans doute la plus récente, car l'air était saturé de poussière - et se précipita dans la salle de banquet.

La pièce était immense, ses dimensions d'autant plus impressionnantes qu'un miroir fixé au plafond donnait une impression de grandeur dédoublée. La pièce était surplombée d'une coursive - presque une mezzanine - qui faisait le tour de la pièce. C'est d'ici que Natasha découvrit le combat.

C'était bien Eli qui avait mené l'attaque. Une femme que Natasha connaissait sous le nom de Beth était avec lui, ainsi qu'un groupe d'une petite dizaine d'hommes, tous armés, regroupés au centre de la pièce, protégés par une barricades de fortune faite de débris.

La garde de Loki était postée à chaque porte du niveau inférieur, échangeant des feux nourris avec les rebelles. Des hommes des deux camps étaient déjà à terre, morts, pour la plupart, mais la barricade empêchait tout assaut direct de la part de qui que ce soit. Natasha couru le long de la mezzanine, progressant discrètement et n'attirant l'attention d'aucun des combattants. Elle se plaça de telle manière qu'elle avait une vue parfaite sur les hommes de Loki, tout en étant protégée de leurs tirs par la rambarde. Elle arma le revolver qu'elle avait volée au garde, et visa.

Une dizaine d'hommes déboula sur la mezzanine, assez loin d'elle pour qu'ils ne la voit pas du premier coup d'œil ; mais ils se séparèrent, s'éparpillant sur la coursive et se rapprochant dangereusement de Natasha. En les apercevant, Eli et son groupe commencèrent à tirer dans leur direction, en abattant plusieurs. Natasha eut le temps d'apercevoir un rebelle tomber à terre, touché à la poitrine, avant de tirer sur les nouveaux arrivants. Elle en abattit trois avant de se coller contre la rambarde, un genou à terre, par peur d'être vue. Deux autres hommes de chaque camps tombèrent, et, à travers la rambarde, Natasha vit un des hommes de Loki se préparer à tirer sur Eli. Elle se releva et l'abattit sans viser, attirant l'attention du meneur des rebelles. Leur regards se croisèrent, celui du blond s'agrandissant de surprise en la reconnaissant, et Eli lui adressa un signe de tête.

Un bruit de course attira l'attention de Natasha, qui tourna la tête ; un des hommes de Loki s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle, et s'était arrêté à quelques mètres, en position de tir. Une première balle vit voler la boiserie au dessus de la tête de Natasha, et une deuxième effleura sa joue. Natasha se jeta à terre, une douleur lancinante traversant sa joue droite, et elle brandit son arme ; ce ne fut cependant pas son tir qui abattit l'homme avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tirer à nouveau.

Elle porta une main à sa joue, où le sang commençait à couler.

Elle se redressa et regarda en contrebas, ou Eli était encore en position de tir, une expression soucieuse sur son visage. En la voyant se relever, ses traits se détendirent, et Natasha lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Ils étaient quittes, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait s'en réjouir.

Une immense lumière traversa la pièce, aveuglant Natasha. Elle se courba, par crainte d'une balle perdue, mais plus personne ne se tenait sur la mezzanine avec elle. En contrebas, elle aperçut des mouvements accompagnés de bruits de course, et une plainte déchira l'air.

Lorsque ses yeux fonctionnèrent à nouveau normalement, la salle était jonchée de corps. Loki se tenait au milieu du groupe, très réduit, de rebelles, leur barricade dispersée dans la pièce, et une femme que Natasha ne connaissait pas pendait à son sceptre.

Natasha se releva lentement, les yeux agrandis par la frustration et l'horreur.

La femme glissa le long du sceptre de Loki, et son corps sans vie tomba mollement au sol. Eli, retenu par deux gardes, dit quelque chose que Natasha ne put entendre mais qui fit rire Loki.

"Sans doute," répondit-il, "mais où serait l'amusement?

Elle dut faire un mouvement qui attira l'attention d'Eli, car il leva les yeux vers elle, et Loki le remarqua. Le dieu se retourna, et, s'il dut contrarié de la voir là-haut, il n'en montra rien. Il fixa Natasha un instant avant de se retourner.

Il fit un signe à l'homme que Natasha avait vu plus tôt dans la serre, et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche. Dès qu'il fut sorti, l'homme donna un coup dans le ventre d'Eli, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur alors qu'on l'entraînait hors de la pièce, et donna des ordres pour qu'on s'occupe des prisonniers.

Natasha resta glacée une seconde avant de comprendre que Loki allait monter pour la trouver. Elle jeta un regard apeuré aux hommes qu'elle avait tué, et se rua vers la sortie, jetant au passage son arme près du corps de l'un d'eux.

Elle tourna au hasard dans le premier couloir, et dévala l'escalier qu'elle trouva à toute vitesse. En arrivant en bas, elle prit un virage serré qui la fit tomber nez-à-nez avec Loki.

Elle failli lui rentrer dedans, mais il déplaça ses mains à une vitesse remarquable, prenant ses deux bras pour l'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Je te croyais en sécurité," souffla-t-il.

"Choisis mieux tes hommes la prochaine fois," répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Il y a eu un problème?

Elle hésita.

"Fowl," lâcha-t-elle. "Mais ce n'est rien. Les rebelles...

"Ont tous été faits prisonniers et seront interrogés sans que tu n'y soit mêlée en rien.

"Interrogés?

L'image d'Eli attaché à une table de fer tandis que Loki utilisait sa magie pour le torturer. Le dieu du remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas - Natasha avait l'impression que tout le sang avait quitté son visage - car il fronça les sourcils.

"Natasha?

"Non," souffla-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha, et la prit doucement par les épaules.

"Tu dois comprendre," dit-il d'une voix grave, "qu'aucun royaume ne peut être instauré de façon stable si des complots pour le faire tomber naissent avec lui.

Il se pencha vers elle.

"Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Natasha," murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le premier reflex de la jeune femme fut de le repousser. Mais elle se contint alors que les mots de Daniella résonnaient dans sa tête.

_La soumission, c'est le pouvoir._

_L'accepter vous ouvrirait des opportunités inaccessibles jusqu'alors_

Elle laissa faire Loki, lui rendant même son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse ne supporter d'avantage. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres pour regarder Loki dans le yeux.

Faisant son possible pour ne pas remarquer le désir dans les yeux du dieu, elle dit

"Je peux essayer d'en sauver quelques uns.

Il eut un sourire d'incompréhension.

"Tu ne les as connu que quelques jours...

"Leurs vies compte," coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant, puis baissa la tête avec un rire silencieux.

"Ils vivront," dit-il.

Il se retourna vivement et marcha vers l'escalier. Il lui lança un regard en posant son pied sur la première marche et lui tendit la main.

"Tu viens?"

_La soumission, c'est le pouvoir._

Elle prit la main tendue et le laissa la raccompagner à sa chambre.

Fowl et ses hommes étaient toujours étendus par terre. Loki eut un regard presque attendri pour Natasha avant de les réveiller d'un claquement de doigts.

"Sortez tous," dit-il, "et, Fowl?

Les trois hommes s'en allèrent tandis que Fowl se relevait péniblement. Le pied de Loki le faucha en plein estomac et lui arracha une plainte. Le dieu le releva et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

"Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs hommes," dit-il, et c'est tant mieux pour vous. Je vous aurais tué sinon.

Il le jeta hors de la pièce et ferma la porte, puis se tourna vers Natasha.

"Qu'a-t-il fait au juste?

"Rien qui ne mérite qu'on le tue.

"Il a fait d'autres choses, pour lesquelles ils mériterait sans doute d'être tué.

"Je te fais confiance.

Loki fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu comptais me laisser sortir dans les jardins." Elle maudit l'instant d'hésitation qui lui avait fallu pour demander. "Pour voir la neige.

Il eut l'air surpris.

"Qui te l'as dit?

"Tu sais, les gens comme moi ont l'habitude d'avoir une oreille partout.

Il sourit.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je comptais te laisser toute liberté de mouvement dans le palais.

"Toute?

"Eh bien, oui.

"Est-ce que je pourrais voir Clint?

Elle retint une grimace en voyant l'expression de Loki se ternir. Sa réponse tarda à venir.

"Je te laisserai voir Stark.

#####

"Liberté de mouvement absolue? Nat, je te hais.

Pour un prisonnier, Tony étais plutôt bien installé. Loki avait mis un atelier entier à sa disposition, ainsi qu'une chambre avec eau courante.

"Logiciels de surveillances, piratage, traquage..." Énuméra le génie en éparpillant des cartes-mères devant Natasha. "Je travaille comme un esclave et madame a le droit d'aller jouer dans la neige.

"J'ai des arguments de poids.

"Dont deux assez durs à manquer," sourit-il.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

"Tu ne lui en donne pas trop, hein Tony?

"Je lui donne ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne m'arrache pas un œil. Mais ces gadgets sont imparfaits." Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Tu ne lui en donne pas trop, n'est-ce pas?

"Juste ce qu'il faut," lâcha-t-elle.

Tony soupira.

"Ce n'est pas tragique, tu sais," dit-elle. "J'ai obtenu beaucoup, je pourrai même revenir te voir n'importe quand...

"N'importe quand?

Il avait relevé la tête vivement et la dévisageait étrangement.

"Oui, je...

"Reviens demain, alors.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi?

"Ça devrait suffire," dit-il comme pour lui même. "Demain, j'ai tout le temps.

"Tony?

Il releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Demain, Tasha.

#####

Le garde dévisagea Natasha.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir seule.

"Le seigneur Loki m'a donné le droit de le visiter autant que je le souhaite.

"On ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

"Eh bien, peut-être voulez-vous appeler le seigneur Loki en personne pour qu'il vous le confirme.

Le garde hésita, et Natasha en profita pour rajouter

"Ceci dit, la dernière personne à le contrarier de cette façon était Fowl, et...

"Ça va, vous pouvez entrer," coupa le garde. "Mais je viens avec vous.

Il suivit Natasha dans l'atelier. Tony était assis à une table, sa main gauche tripotant un tournevis, l'autre cachée par la table, sans doute posée sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête en les entendant arriver.

"Parfait," sourit-il, "c'est prêt depuis deux heures.

"Qu'est-ce qui est prêt?" demanda le garde.

"Oh, ça," Tony montra sa main droite.

Les yeux de Natasha s'arrondirent. Le bras de Tony était recouvert de métal jusqu'au coude, en une exacte - exceptée la couleur - réplique de son armure. Ses doigts argentées firent un petit coucou au garde avant qu'il n'ouvre la paume, envoyant l'homme s'écraser contre le mur d'une rafale d'énergie.

"Un vrai champion," dit Tony en enjambant le corps inanimé du garde. Il attrapa un sac d'apparence lourde, ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un autre bras métallique - le gauche, sans doute - qu'il mit dans son sac, avant de se tourner vers Natasha, toujours stupéfaite dans son coin.

"Eh ben, beauté, tu viens?

Ils déboulèrent hors de l'atelier et coururent dans les couloirs.

"Tu es complètement fou.

"Le génie, Nat. Ne confond pas.

"On ne peut pas sortir d'ici sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

"Oh, c'est justement ça, le truc." Il s'arrêta lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'aile où il était installé. "Je veux qu'il le remarquent.

Il sortit un objet gros comme deux fois son pouce de son sac. L'objet était long et gris sombre, et une diode rouge brillait en son centre. Il colla au mur lorsque Tony le posa dessus, et la diode se mit à clignoter.

"Tu as quelqu'un à aller chercher?" demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Natasha.

Les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête s'envolèrent d'un coup.

"Clint," murmura-t-elle.

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'aile de détention, Tony posant d'autres de ses objets métalliques ça et là.

"Je n'avais rien en Afghanistan. Ici, c'est le bonheur.

Ils passèrent plusieurs portes, Tony parlant rapidement.

"J'ai trouvé de quoi refaire les bras de mon armure, et bien sûr, les charges.

"Les charges?!"

"Yop.

"Ce sont des bombes?

"Yop.

"Mais pourquoi?

"Une diversion, Natasha, une diversion.

Ils faillirent rentrer en courant dans Daniella, au détour d'un couloir. Tony leva son bras droit, mais Natasha l'arrêta.

"Elle est avec nous. Daniella, est-ce que Clint est toujours ici?

"Oui, la troisième cellule...

"Elle sait où sont les prisonniers?" coupa Tony. "Et Thor? Ou il est?

"Thor?" balbutia Daniella. "L'autre dieu?

"Oui!" s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

"Dans cette aile, la cellule principale...

"Vous pourriez y aller?" demanda Tony?

"Bien sûr, mais...

"Prenez ça," dit-il en lui fourrant une charge dans les mains. "Mettez la sur la porte de la cellule et appuyez deux fois dessus. Reculez vite.

Daniella hocha la tête et parti en courant. Tony se tourna vers Natasha.

"Le moineau?

Tony fit sauter la porte de Clint et Natasha se précipita à l'intérieur.

"Clint?!

"Salut, Tasha.

Elle se figea en rencontrant les yeux bleus glace de l'archer.

Bien sûr. Loki avait dit qu'il avait d'autre plans pour lui.

"Oh, merde," souffla Tony. "Nat?

e visage de Natasha se ferma.

"On l'emmène.

"Mais...

Elle leva un poing serré et assomma Clint pour le compte. Secouant sa main, elle se tourna vers Tony.

"Soit un chou, porte-le.

Il sortir de la cellule en courant, juste au moment où une détonation ébranla l'aile des geôles.

"Thor," grogna Tony, CLint passé en travers de ses épaules.. "Par là.

Ils coururent à la rencontre de Thor et de Daniella. Le dieu avait l'air épuisé, et avait évidemment maigri, mais il sourit en les voyant.

"Mes amis!

Il prit Natasha dans ses bras, mais elle s'écarta précipitamment.

"Thor, nous devons partir, _maintenant._

Le visage du dieu s'assombrit.

Je suis désolée, Natasha. Mais je ne partirai pas sans Jane.

Tony et Natasha échangèrent un regard.

"Oh, mon vieux," souffla Tony en secouant la tête.

"Thor," la voix de Natasha était douce, "Jane est morte.

Le visage du dieu se décomposa.

"Quoi? Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible, Loki a dit qu'elle était vivante...

"Le fils de pute a menti," grogna Tony. "Thor, je suis désolé...

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'une rafale de balle fit exploser les murs derrière eux. Ils tournèrent la tête, pour voir une division d'homme armés leur foncer dessus.

"Partez!" hurla Tony. "Vite!

Ils sortit une charge de son sac, qu'il serra trois fois avant de la lancer vers leurs attaquants. Natasha se releva et fonça de l'autre côté, avant de se rendre compte que Thor ne l'avait pas suivit. Le dieu se tenait debout, le regard perdu dans le vague.

La charge explosa, faisant s'effondrer la moitié du couloir.

"Viens, Thor.

Natasha le tira par le bras, et ensemble, ils sortir de l'aile.

"C'est parti," dit Tony en écrasant un détonateur de la main.

À l'intérieur du palais, des explosions se firent entendre. Sans s'arrêter de courir, ils traversèrent les sous-sols.

Une autre explosions se fit entendre, plus près, et Tony trébucha. Clint roula sur le sol tandis que des lézardes apparaissaient au plafond.

"Vite!" cria Daniella avec angoisse.

Thor ramassa CLint et le mis sur ses épaules, tandis que Tony se relevait péniblement.

Des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux, et Tony envoya quelques décharges de ses propulseurs à leurs poursuivants.

Enfin, la dernière charge explosa, et le bâtiment entier s'effondra. Ils échappèrent aux décombres in extremis, Daniella trébuchant à l'air libre avec un cri de peur.

Natasha regarda autour d'elle. La moitié du palais au moins devait venir de s'effondrer. Quelques cris résonnaient autour d'eux, tandis que des civils fuyaient dans les rues de New York. Un épais nuage de fumée laissait passer des rayons de soleil, éclairant les débris du palais royal.

Tony fit quelques pas au milieu des décombres, jetant un œil satisfait autour de lui. Il se retourna pour regarder Natasha avec un grand sourire.

"J'adore l'odeur du napalm au petit matin.

**Six mots : La bande-annonce de Thor 2. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, allez-y maintenant. Lâchez tout ; thé, livre, bébé. **

**Et laissez-moi une review en revenant ;)**

**Cheers **


	15. Jag väntar

**Chapitre 15**

**Jag väntar**

**Je n'abandonne jamais une fic. Je suis juste dans la dernière ligne droite d'une année particulièrement stressante, et le très prochain Bac m'a tenu éloignée de vous tout ce temps.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, surtout pour les reviewers à qui je n'ai pas répondu ; faute de temps, à nouveau, d'habitude j'envoie un MP en réponse à chaque review.**

**Un énorme merci à ThisIsCathy, Eselya, Rose-Eliade, Annetoutsimplement, Balenthina, Senara38, Neikow et Chachaperon pour leur soutien. Merci. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces reviews comptent ; pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué cette fic sans vous. Pas que je l'aime pas, j'ai juste une charge de travail monstre.**

**Merci beaucoup, donc, et bonne lecture !**

#####

_J'ai cueilli ce brin de bruyère_

_L'automne est morte souviens-t'en_

_Nous ne nous verrons plus sur terre_

_Odeur du temps, brin de bruyère_

_Et souviens-toi que je t'attends_

– Guillaume Apollinaire, _L'adieu_.

Natasha ne quitta pas Tony des yeux alors qu'il se penchait à l'air libre s'assurer qu'aucun Chitauri ne les avait vus se cacher sous leur abri de fortune, un recoin entre des blocs de béton, abrité par un énorme panneau de bois. Tony balaya l'extérieur du regard un long moment avant de revenir près d'elle.

"Personne," souffla-t-il. "Mais les Chitauris ne devraient pas tarder.

À côté d'eux, Thor soupira et allongea Clint sur le sol. Daniella se précipita à ses côtés pour passer une main dans son cou.

"Je sens un pouls," dit-elle. "Je crois.

Tony laissa échapper un rire et vint prendre la place de la jeune femme, tâtant le cou, le poignet, soulevant une paupière.

"Il va bien," dit-il. "Pas de plaie, rythme cardiaque normal, pour ce que j'en sais, il n'a même pas de commotion." Il leva la tête pour regarder ses compagnons. "On attend qu'il se réveille ou on s'en va tout de suite?

"Vous ne pouvez rester avec moi," dit Thor. "Je dois récupérer Mjolnir, au risque d'attirer Loki à moi.

"Mais...

"Et si nous venions à nous battre," coupa le dieu, "il se pourrait que je l'affronte comme un ennemi et non comme un frère.

Le ton dur du guerrier s'accordait à ses mâchoires et à ses poings serrés. Natasha sentit son estomac se nouer d'une manière déplaisante à ces paroles.

"Tuer Loki ne vous ramènera pas Jane, Thor.

Elle tenta de rester de marbre sous les regards incrédules que lui lancèrent Thor et Tony. Elle sa racla la gorge, tentant de rectifier le tir.

"Il doit affronter la justice. Celle d'Asgard, et la nôtre.

Si Thor parut se contenter de cette réponse, Tony la fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité.

"Et puis, les Chitauris sont trop nombreux. Ce serait prendre un risque inutile.

Elle se détourna des deux autres pour s'accroupir près de Clint. Elle passa une main sur le front de l'archer, en essayant d'ignorer l'impression que le regard de Tony lui transperçait l'arrière du crâne. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, cependant, il observait leur abri.

"On va attendre que Legolas se réveille," décida-t-il. "Ensuite, on trouvera un moyen de sortir de la ville.

"Il me faut Mjolnir," objecta Thor.

"Et toutes les voies d'accès sont surveillées," ajouta Daniella. "Pour quitter New York, il faut un permis de quitter la capitale par personne et par voyage.

Tony renifla.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Daniella, New York n'était pas la capitale.

"La dernière fois que vous avez vérifié," répliqua-t-elle, "nous n'avions pas perdu la guerre.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, visiblement choqué par cette déclaration.

"Nous nous battons toujours. Nous...

Il s'interrompit d'un coup, fixant un point derrière Natasha. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui l'avait arrêté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Clint remuer dans son dos. En un instant, elle fut à ses côtés.

"Clint !

Elle passa une main dans son cou, soutenant sa tête. Il grimaça, puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Natasha ne pu retenir un soupir en les voyant de leur couleur naturelle.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Barton," dit Tony derrière elle.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Natasha.

Clint ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

"Jamais connu mieux," grogna-t-il.

"Il faut qu'on y aille," dit Daniella.

"Tu te sens de marcher?" demanda Tony.

"Oh, super." Clint renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, le visage crispé.

"Tu devrais te reposer," dit Natasha.

"C'est bon. Laissez-moi juste cinq minutes.

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent, mais personne ne dit rien. Natasha s'écarta légèrement de Clint alors qu'il se redressait en position assise, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Tony regarda à l'extérieur.

"Si on y va, c'est maintenant," dit-il.

Natasha le rejoint, suivie de Thor.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda le dieu.

Tony désigna du menton le carrefour le plus proche, où une escouade de Chitauris venait de disparaître. Ils se dirigeaient, Natasha le savait, vers l'esplanade du palais, toute proche.

"Si ceux-là sont déjà sur place, d'autres ne tarderont pas à arriver," dit Thor. "Nous devons partir.

Natasha se retourna vers Clint.

"Tu es prêt?

"Vous n'avez pas de l'eau?

Daniella fit non de la tête.

"Mon arc?

"Non plus," dit Natasha.

L'archer fronça les sourcils.

"Rassurez-moi, dites-moi qu'on a des armes.

"Il nous reste une dizaine de..." Tony eut l'air de réfléchir. "Stark bombes.

"Des Stark bombes?

"Ouais. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

Clint eut l'air perplexe, mais Natasha rit doucement.

"J'ai aussi ça," dit Tony en sortant les deux bras mécaniques de son sac, "et, euh... ça." Il agita une clé anglaise.

"Nous récupérerons des armes plus tard," déclara Natasha.

"Notre priorité est de nous éloigner du palais. J'appellerai Mjolnir plus tard," décida Thor en prenant la clé anglaise, qu'il soupesa avec un air satisfait ; l'objet était long comme son bras, et serait sans aucun doute meurtrier entre ses mains.

"Allons-y alors." Clint sortit de leur abri, suivi de Natasha, puis de Thor et Daniella.

"Oh, attends Point Break," intervint Tony. Il enleva son gilet à capuche, qu'il tendit à Thor. "Tu fais beaucoup trop Asgardien pour notre anonymat.

Thor ne répondit pas, et rabattit la capuche sur son visage. Ainsi camouflé, il avait un air banal surprenant. Il portait toujours son pantalon de cuir sombre et ses bottes, mais sa cape avait été perdue depuis longtemps, et le gilet gris cachait ses cheveux longs. Il cachait la clé anglaise dans sa manche.

Ils sortirent à découvert, dans la rue déserte où les décombres jonchaient le sol et où la poussière recouvrait tout. Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée au palais, Natasha près de Clint, qui marchait plus lentement, et de Daniella, Thor et Tony en tête. Au bout de quelques mètres, les deux hommes revinrent vers eux en courant.

"Une patrouille," gronda Tony. "Une dizaine de Chitauris.

"Nous devons faire demi-tour, vite!" siffla Thor.

Ils obéirent sans un mot, marchant à l'allure de Clint.

"Nous ne pouvons pas aller par là-bas," souffla Natasha en les entendant s'approcher. "Ça nous mènerait droit au palais.

"Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin," objecta Tony. "Et changer de direction maintenant nous donnerait l'air suspect.

"Nous contournerons le palais en passant par la place," décida Thor calmement. "L'explosion est fraîche de moins d'une heure, nous avons le temps.

Une fois arrivés sur l'esplanade, ils laissèrent la patrouille les dépasser ; par chance, les Chitauris ne s'intéressèrent pas à eux et se précipitèrent vers le palais.

Pour la première fois depuis leur évasion, Natasha pu voir l'ampleur des dégâts. L'aile ouest du palais était complètement effondrée, puisque Tony en avait fait exploser les fondations - les geôles. La façade avait été complètement soufflée, et seules la grande porte et l'aile droite du palais tenaient encore debout, les ornements recouverts d'or magnifiques, en contraste avec la dévastation du lieu.

L'esplanade était ravagée, recouverte de décombres et de poussière. Par endroits, quelques débris finissaient de brûler ; la tête de la statue d'or qui surplombait la fontaine au centre de la place avait été arrachée, et avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Les dalles qui recouvraient la place avaient été enfoncées par endroits. Une foule énorme se serrait dans les rues adjacentes, sans pourtant oser approcher le palais. Natasha se demanda d'abord pourquoi personne ne s'aventurait sur la place. Puis elle entendit le premier cri, et elle aperçu les corps allongés sur les dalles ; son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle comprit.

Elle fit volte-face vers Tony, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et le visage si pâle que tout le sang devait l'avoir quitté. Il fixait l'endroit d'où venait la plainte avec horreur, et Natasha suivit son regard.

La femme qui venait de crier était jeune, trop jeune pour être la mère de l'enfant mort qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle sanglotait en le berçant doucement, une main posée sur sa tête minuscule et couverte de sang. Elle-même était couverte de blessures, et un de ses bras saignait abondamment, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et embrassait le petit corps sans vie en murmurant des mots inaudibles.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Natasha, et elle leva les yeux vers la porte du palais, où une trentaine de Chitauris étaient rangée, tandis que celui qui devait être leur chef parlait avec un humain. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, Natasha pouvait voir la garde de Loki qui encerclait la place. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les Chitauris.

La femme poussa une nouvelle plainte en serrant l'enfant contre elle, ce qui fit réagir un des gradés Chitauris. Il dit quelque chose à un des gardes, qui s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la faire taire, sans succès ; elle semblait ne pas l'entendre, et était agitée de sanglots.

Le Chitauri aboya quelque chose, et l'homme paru hésiter. Il parla de nouveau à la femme, qui ne se calma pas ; elle cria une nouvelle fois, provoquant la colère de plusieurs Chitauris.

Natasha comprit ce qui allait se passer avec une seconde d'anticipation. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Daniella, lui faisant signe de ne pas regarder. Elle-même tourna le dos au palais lorsque l'homme sortir son pistolet et abattit la jeune femme.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la place et les murs en répétèrent l'écho.

Il y eut un grand silence.

Natasha se retourna lentement vers le palais, où le garde remettait son arme à sa ceinture. _Mauvaise idée_, pensa-t-elle. Elle connaissait ce genre de silence. Ils annonçaient l'éveil des peuples poussés à bout.

"Daniella," dit Clint très doucement, "restez près de Thor. Ne vous éloignez surtout pas de lui.

Au grand soulagement de Natasha, la jeune femme obéit sans discuter. À côté d'elle, Tony avait l'air absent, et Thor regardait Clint avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

Bien sûr. Y avait-il déjà eut une seule révolte à Asgard?

La première balle traversa la place et atteint l'homme qui avait tiré à la tête. Il s'effondra silencieusement, dans un silence toujours aussi intense.

Puis la foule se déversa sur l'esplanade dans un grand hurlement. Il y avait là des hommes et des femmes parfois très jeunes, d'autres plus vieux, d'autres armés ; tous hurlaient leur rage et leur haine.

Les Chitauris réagirent beaucoup plus vite que les gardes. Ils se mirent en joue, tirant méthodiquement dans la foule. Les humains répliquèrent, et plusieurs aliens tombèrent au sol.

"Bougez !" hurla Clint.

Natasha s'élança à travers l'esplanade avec les autres, espérant qu'elle ne les perdrait pas dans l'émeute. Ils devaient quitter la place, vite, avant le bain de sang.

Elle vit un groupe d'humains ramasser quelques débris enflammés pour les jeter sur leurs opposants ; des coups de feux se firent entendre, sans que Natasha ne puisse décider s'ils venaient des gardes ou des autres. La foule l'enveloppa, et elle perdit ses compagnons de vue.

Un homme tomba à ses pieds, un pistolet à la main. Sans prendre le temps de s'assurer qu'il était du côté de Loki ou non, elle pris le revolver qu'il tenait et continua sa course.

Un homme, monté sur les restes de la statue d'or, hurla

"Mort à l'Asgardien ! À mort !

Le cri fut repris de partout, et enveloppa Natasha qui tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

"À mort le faux roi !

"À mort le tyran!

Elle joua des coudes, espérant de tout son cœur qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'avait été fauché par une balle perdue, et s'échappa de la place dans une ruelle proche.

Thor et Daniella l'y attendaient déjà. Clint les rejoint, poussant devant lui un Tony au regard vide. L'archer montra à Natasha un pistolet qu'il avait dû, comme elle, ramasser dans sa course.

Derrière elle, la foule devenue folle hurlait pour la tête de Loki.

"À mort !

Ils continuèrent quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber, essoufflés.

"Cette... Cette femme," haleta Daniella.

"Un martyr," dit Clint. "Toutes les révolutions commencent comme ça.

"Révolution?" dit Natasha. Elle secoua la tête. "Ils se feront écraser.

"Ce n'est pas Loki qui a tué cette femme," dit Tony. Natasha se tendit, car c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis leur arrivée sur la place, et il savait ce qu'il allait dire. "L'enfant... Il a été tué par mes bombes.

Un lourd silence tomba sur leur groupe. Natasha ne dit rien. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas parler aux gens. Elle ne savait pas réconforter un ami. Deuxièmement parce que c'était la vérité ; Tony avait tué cet enfant.

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Tony" tenta Daniella.

Tony ne répondit rien.

Au loin, les cris de la foule se faisaient toujours entendre. Une explosion retentit, et Thor se releva. Clint l'imita.

"Nous devons partir," dit le dieu.

Daniella fut aussitôt sur pied. Thor jeta un regard à Tony, mais lui non plus ne devait pas savoir que dire. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la place.

"Il faut qu'on bouge," dit Clint.

Natasha regarda Tony.

"Tony?

Il ne répondit pas, le regard fixé dans le vide.

"Viens.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'aida à se relever. Clint leur jeta un regard, avant de suivre Thor.

Derrière eux, l'esplanade résonnait des cris de la foule.

"À mort !

#####

Le soleil se couchait quand ils arrivèrent dans la zone industrielle qui bordait New York.

Essoufflés, ils contemplèrent les usines désaffectées qui s'étalaient devant eux. Plus loin, un immense terrain vague en pente marquait la fin de la ville.

Ils firent une pause, chacun inspectant son corps endolori. Natasha, tout comme Clint et Daniella, portait des traces de coupures sur son visage et ses bras.

L'insurrection s'était propagée dans toute la ville, et New York n'était plus qu'une immense révolte. Ils avaient dû éviter de trop nombreuses barricades et explosions.

"Nous devrions nous arrêter ici," dit Thor. "Le soleil se couche.

Natasha échangea un regard avec Clint, qui hocha la tête. Ils dégainèrent tous les deux et, avisant l'entrepôt le plus proche, ils s'en approchèrent silencieusement. Clint ouvrit la porte et Natasha entra, son pistolet brandi.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être seuls, Clint alla chercher les autres, et ils s'installèrent au chaud.

Ils y étaient assis en silence, exténués, depuis près d'une heure lorsque la révolte les rattrapa.

Une explosion se fit entendre tout près, et ils se redressèrent tous en un sursaut.

Les yeux grands ouverts, ils écoutèrent.

Natasha entendit des voix, puis des pas qui s'approchaient.

"Avec ou contre nous?" demanda Clint.

Natasha secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

"Nous devons partir," dit Thor. "Vous vous éloignerez, puis j'appellerai Mjolnir et vous rejoindrai.

"Mais appeler Mjolnir risque d'attirer Loki," objecta Daniella.

"Je n'irai nulle part sans mon marteau," dit le dieu. "C'est un risque à prendre.

Il y eut une autre explosion, et la lueur rougeâtre d'un feu commença à poindre. Natasha se releva immédiatement. Si cette usine prenait feu, ils seraient piégés.

"Partons. Vite.

Ils sortirent en courant, sans croiser personne. Ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction du terrain vague, tandis que Thor partait à l'opposé.

"Je ne tarderai pas," promit-il.

Une nouvelle explosion, et Natasha se retourna pour voir qui en était l'auteur. Il était à présent évident que ce n'était pas des hommes de Loki ; leurs armes et leurs méthodes étaient beaucoup plus efficaces, et beaucoup plus dangereuses.

"Des idiots qui croient qu'ils font la guerre," grogna Clint.

"Par là," cria Tony.

Natasha tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il indiquait le bas de la pente, où le terrain vague se couvrait de buissons de plus en plus épais. À peine une centaine de mètres plus loin, le terrain était envahi d'arbres et de broussailles ; dans ces taillis épais, ils pourraient s'échapper.

Une explosion plus proche que les autres se fit entendre, et Natasha brandit son pistolet vers l'usine, tandis qu'à ses côtés Clint faisait de même. Ils attendirent, tendus, scrutant les ombres mouvantes sur la bâtisse enflammée, mais rien ne se produit.

"Allons-y," dit Clint.

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la pente. Natasha vit Thor, qui avait déjà emmené Daniella sous la protection des arbres, leur faire signe avant de la rejoindre, et Tony s'était arrêté à mi-chemin pour les attendre. En les voyant arriver, il reprit sa course en direction des taillis.

Sans s'arrêter de courir, elle se retourna pour surveiller les bâtiments derrière eux. Elle vit quelques silhouettes humaines courir, comme inconscientes du danger que représentaient les entrepôts enflammés, prêts à s'écrouler à tout moment.

Puis elle le remarqua.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ces gens couraient avec trop d'urgence ; s'ils avaient voulu éteindre les feux, ou au contraire déclencher d'autres explosions, ils auraient couru à des endroits précis. Là, ils s'éparpillaient, évitaient des objets. Surtout, ils semblaient vouloir quitter l'usine.

Ils semblaient fuir.

Une nouvelle explosion balaya le paysage d'un souffle brûlant. Clint se retourna en jurant, mais trop tard pour apercevoir ce que Natasha avait vu.

Une lueur verte qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder un mur éventré s'effondrer sur lui-même, puis Clint la pressa de continuer et ils repartirent. Le vacarme des décombres fit à nouveau se retourner Natasha.

Il était là.

La vision lui coupa le souffle. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière rougeoyante du brasier derrière lui, et les pans déchirés de son manteau et de sa cape volaient autour de lui. Il débordait de magie ; elle s'écoulait de lui en tourbillon de lumière qui semblait s'évaporer et le quittant, et ces volutes de pouvoirs scintillaient et éclairaient son corps, illuminant le sang dont il était recouvert et qui dégoulinait de son sceptre. Il marcha sur les décombres, et il avait l'air d'un soldat, il avait l'air d'un homme, et pour la première fois Natasha pu voir Loki d'Asgard, le prince, le guerrier, le général, et elle comprit pourquoi les Chitauris l'avaient choisi comme chef. Parce qu'il était le fils d'une race immortelle et guerrière, parce qu'il avait été élevé par le seigneur des neufs mondes pour gouverner et pour vaincre.

Il la regarda.

Il la regarda et elle arrêta de courir. Elle sentait à peine la main de Clint qui tirait son bras, la pressant de continuer. Elle s'arrêta et soutint son regard vert, et malgré la distance qui les séparait, malgré les cris, les feux et les explosions, malgré la nuit qui était tombée depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, elle pouvait voir que son visage était marqué par une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue jusqu'alors.

Du regret.

Son visage, couvert de sang, de suie et de coupures, était tourné vers elle, et la tristesse qu'elle y lisait balayait d'un battement d'œil l'image terrible qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Il semblait fragile comme un enfant, debout et seul sur les décombres de sa capitale, le souffle des explosions faisant voler ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Il avait l'air si triste qu'elle eut envie de crier.

Une rafale déchira l'air, résonnant contre les murs, et plusieurs balles vinrent rebondir contre son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, presque surpris.

La main de Clint qui la tirait toujours s'imposa à elle, et elle le suivit à l'abri des arbres, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, et Natasha tressaillit en voyant Mjolnïr au poing de Thor. Le souhait déraisonnable qu'il n'ait pas vu Loki fit battre son cœur plus fort ; mais le dieu blond tournait le dos à son frère. Elle lâcha la main de Clint, le laissant passer devant elle pour rejoindre Daniella, qui semblait sur le point de tomber tellement elle était pâle.

Natasha se retourna vers la ville qu'ils quittaient, où les flammes montaient de plus en plus haut, et où la silhouette solitaire de Loki se découpait toujours.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle en était sûre. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, puisqu'ils étaient à l'abri.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir, et pourtant ses yeux verts la fixaient avec regret lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres remuer - mais à peine - pour murmurer

_"Kom ihåg att jag väntar." _

#####

**Je suis en semaine de révision, donc je devrais me débrouiller pour vous pondre un nouveau chapitre dans les délais habituels.**

**En attendant, Valar Morghullis.**

**Suzy**


	16. Le dernier bastion

**Chapitre 16**

**Le dernier bastion**

**Aaargh, ce chapitre était prêt depuis vendredi, je vous jure. Mais j'ai dû retourner à l'hôpital en urgence - fausse alerte, heureusement - et comme d'hab, je suis en retard.**

**Merci beaucoup à Annetoutsimplement, Chachaperon, Senara38, Rose-Eliade, Eselya, Sandalian, NightVisions, Flash Unique et Quetsche pour leurs reviews et leur soutien.**

**Et pour ceux qui ont demandé, à la fin du chapitre 15, Loki dit "Souviens-toi que je t'attends". C'est le dernier vers du poème d'Apollinaire que j'ai mis au début, c'est recherché, oui oui oui.**

**Après une petite mise au point avec moi-même, je peux annoncer que cette fic est partie pour faire 23 chapitres. J'ai déjà les titres, j'ai déjà les résumés, vous savez ce qui manque? Que je les écrive.**

**Ah, je suis un larve.**

**Enjoy!**

"Cinco miles pesos.

Daniella soupira, abandonnant la négociation. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait la peau cuivrée et un visage couvert de rides. Daniella et lui négociaient depuis maintenant près d'une heure sans qu'il n'ait concédé un seul peso.

Il était le seul passeur qu'il aient trouvé depuis leur arrivée au Mexique.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses compagnons, l'air fatigué

"Cinq mille pesos. Il n'accepte pas les dollars.

"C'est pas comme si on avait cinq mille pesos en dollars, de toute façon," lâcha Natasha.

L'homme tapa sur l'épaule de Daniella pour attirer son attention, et rajouta quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" demanda Tony.

Natasha sourit. Le ton agressif de l'ingénieur n'allait pas avec la barbe qui lui avait poussé, mangeant ses joues et lui donnant l'air d'un ermite. À ses côtés, Thor ne valait guère mieux : la capuche de sa veste cachait la moitié de son visage, et avec sa veste déchirée et Mjolnir caché dans un baluchon de toile attaché à son poignet, il avait l'air d'un vagabond. Clint, quand à lui, avait préféré rester en arrière, afin de les avertir en cas de problème.

"Il dit qu'on ne trouvera pas d'autre passeur," dit Daniella. "Il dit que les mesures de sécurité se renforcent de plus en plus, et qu'il finira sans doute par arrêter, lui aussi.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Si l'homme disait vrai, alors ils étaient coincés sur le mauvais continent.

"Tres miles pesos?" hasarda Tony.

L'homme secoua la tête et se détourna.

"Me hizo perder mi tiempo.

Natasha fit mine de le suivre lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser passer cette chance ; chaque minute passée en zone occupée était nue minute donnée à Loki pour qu'il les retrouve. Si elle devait user de la manière forte sur cet homme pour qu'il les aide à partir, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Tony fut plus rapide qu'elle.

"Hé!" cria-t-il.

L'homme ne se retourna pas, et ne s'arrêta pas non plus. Tony fronça les sourcils, et ajouta, plus fort,

"Somos los Vengadores.

L'homme tourna vivement la tête vers eux. Son visage exprimait clairement sa surprise.

"Los Vengadores?

Il s'approcha pour les regarder de plus près. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnu Tony derrière sa barbe. Il se tourna alors vers Thor, et, précautionneusement, fit tomber sa capuche.

L'homme recula devant le dieu, parfaitement reconnaissable malgré les multiples coupures qui barraient son visage. Une ecchymose sur sa mâchoire paraissait encore fraîche.

"Puede pasar," dit-il sans détacher son regard de Thor. " Gratuitamente."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Natasha.

"Los Vengadores no pagan.

#####

_Quatre jours plus tôt._

"Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment s'arrêter ici?" demanda Daniella. "Nous sommes encore près de New York...

"Nous devons rejoindre la prochaine grande ville à pied," dit Natasha. "Tant que nous n'y aurons pas trouvé un passeur et que nous serons en pleine mer, nous serons toujours trop près de New York. En attendant," elle désigna de la tête les fourrés qui bordaient la route qu'ils avaient suivie pendant trois heures, "nous faisons une pause ici.

"Si les Chitauris nous trouve, la fatigue peut faire la différence entre notre capture et notre évasion," ajouta Thor. "Vous pouvez vous reposer. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Natasha remercia Thor d'un hochement de tête. Près d'elle, Daniella s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma immédiatement les yeux, la tête calée sur son bras. Plus loin Tony se laissa tomber par terre, mais son corps resta tendu. Clint aussi le remarqua, car il lança un regard ennuyé à Natasha. Elle fronça les sourcils, et hésita brièvement avant d'aller s'allonger aux côtés de son ami, faisant signe à Clint de ne pas la suivre.

Tony était couché sur le dos, ses yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face.

"Nous avons besoin de toi, Tony. Tu ne peux pas te refermer sur toi-même comme ça.

Il ne réagit pas, et elle le fixa avec inquiétude. Son ami semblait bouleversé.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois," dit-il enfin. "Pas la première fois qu'un enfant meure par ma faute.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il était vrai que Tony avait été à la tête de la première industrie d'armement du globe.

"Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, ce que mes armes avaient fait..." Sa voix s'altéra, chargée d'émotion. "J'ai eu l'impression de me noyer. J'ai réalisé que je m'étais menti toute ma vie. Que tout ce que j'avais et tout ce que j'étais n'était fondé que sur les vies de milliers d'innocents."

Natasha fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

"Je m'en suis énormément voulu de n'avoir jamais remis en question l'idée qu'on m'avait mise dans la tête, que je fabriquais des armes qui ne seraient utilisées que pour le plus grand bien." Son ton se chargea de dégoût. "On me disait que j'étais un génie et je m'en contentais, parce que c'était tellement plus plaisant.

Il se tut et Natasha ne dit rien, parce qu'elle sentait que Tony n'avait pas tout à fait fini.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

"Je me demande... Est-ce que je pourrais me pardonner un jour?

"Jamais," souffla Natasha.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder en face.

"Un jour, quand ça sera loin derrière toi, tu arrêtera d'y penser. Tu n'auras plus l'impression que les souvenirs sont toujours là et qu'ils ne te quitteront jamais. Tu oublies, tu vis ta vie, tu sauves le monde. Tu souris quand quelqu'un plaisante et tu t'endors quand tu te couches. Et puis un jour, en faisant à manger, en prenant ta douche, en sortant dans la rue, tu verras ou tu penseras à quelque chose qui feras tout remonter à la surface.

Elle avala se salive, laissant son regard quitter celui de Tony.

"Et à ce moment là, qu'importe ce que tu croiras avoir construit, tous les pièges et les murs que tu auras bâtis autour de toi pour de protéger, à ce moment là, tu te retrouveras comme au premier jour. Tout de toi te dégoûtera et chaque chose, chaque objet de ton quotidien que tu croyais innocent te sautera au visage et te rappellera que, quoi que tu ai pu te raconter, tu n'as pas oublié.

Elle regarda Tony. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de très amer.

"Quand ça t'arrivera," ajouta-t-elle, "tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je t'enseignerai ma technique.

"Et c'est quoi?

Elle eut un petit sourire.

"Il y a un bar, sur la cinquante-troisième rue. Leur vodka est excellente." Il rit et elle ajouta, "on ira ensemble.

Il rit à nouveau et roula sur le dos, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Elle l'imita, satisfaite. Tony semblait avoir chassé ses démons. Pour le moment.

Ils regardèrent les étoiles, laissant le silence s'installer.

"On ne trouvera pas de passeur à Washington," dit enfin Tony.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"Quoi?

"Il n'y avait que New York. Eli me l'avait dit ; Loki a instauré une politique très stricte et les ports sont surveillés de près. Il n'y avait qu'à New York que la résistance était assez forte pour envoyer des cargos en Europe.

"Mais alors, nous devons retourner à New York?

"Pas question de faire demi-tour. Non, d'après Eli, Loki a mis en place la surveillance en commençant par le Nord, et en se dirigeant progressivement vers le Sud. Une fois au Mexique, nous devrions trouver un passeur.

"On ira jamais à pied jusqu'au Mexique.

"Je sais. On trouvera bien quelqu'un pour nous emmener en voiture. Au pire, on en volera une ; pleins de gens on tout laissé derrière eux en fuyant vers l'Europe avant que les frontières soient barricadées.

Natasha soupira.

"Le Mexique, alors.

Tony hocha la tête.

"On devrait y trouver un bateau pour Cuba ; il y a une énorme base de résistance là-bas. Ils nous laisserons un avion qui nous emmènera en Europe.

Elle roula sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés devant elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Thor, silhouette solitaire dans sa garde, assis au milieu des herbes hautes.

Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle laissait son regard dériver vers les taillis qu'ils avaient traversé, quelque centaines de mètres plus loin.

Un court instant, elle cru voir des ombres s'y agiter.

#####

Ils passèrent la journée du lendemain à marcher, toujours en alerte, dans l'attente d'une attaque. Ils durent de nouveau traverser une forêt, beaucoup plus épaisse que la précédente. Natasha fermait la marche, son revolver à la main, et elle ne fut pas mécontente de quitter les arbres ; elle avait eut, durant la traversée de la forêt, la désagréable impression d'être observée.

Clint aussi se réjouit de se retrouver à découvert, où sa vision était nettement plus dégagée. Il avait été décidé qu'il ouvrirait la marche, si bien que Natasha et lui n'avait pas pu parler. Elle eut la désagréable pensée qu'ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots depuis leur évasion. Cela la dérangeait d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les mots qu'il lui avait murmurés dans cette cellule, des semaines plus tôt.

Une partie de son esprit se refusait à admettre le souvenir d'un autre souffle, celui d'un dieu qui l'avait embrassé dans les dédales d'une serre gigantesque.

Ils arrivèrent à une ferme abandonnée au tomber du jour. Ils forcèrent la porte et se jetèrent sur le garde-manger ; les anciens occupants avaient tout laissé derrière eux, et, si les produits frais n'étaient plus consommables, ils firent un festin de biscuits et de boîtes de conserves.

Tony avait vu juste : dans la grange, ils trouvèrent un vieux pick-up et un jerrycan d'essence. Daniella mit fin aux fantasmes d'ouverture de capot et de bricolage de câbles électriques de Tony en trouvant les clés sur un clou derrière la porte d'entrée, et ils convinrent tous qu'il valait mieux dormir dans la grange et reprendre leur chemin le lendemain matin.

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, Thor se porta volontaire pour monter la garde. Natasha déclara qu'elle prendrait le second tour.

Ils s'installèrent donc, et Natasha vint se rouler en boule contre Clint avant de s'endormir.

Elle fit un rêve étrange.

Elle courait seule dans la forêt qu'ils avaient traversé le matin. Cette fois, elle était sûre d'être suivie. Elle entendait des halètements et des bruits de pas qui suivaient les siens. Elle voyait les fourrés s'agiter autour d'elle.

Elle arrivait dans une clairière, hors d'haleine, et se retournait pour faire face à son poursuivant.

Pourtant, elle était seule. Et le silence s'était fait autour d'elle.

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, s'assurant que la clairière était vide. Elle fit de nouveaux face à l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Un craquement, dans son dos, et elle fit volte-face.

Loki la regardait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

La grange était silencieuse.

Elle poussa un soupir en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Clint. Elle se leva sans bruit, décidant qu'il était inutile qu'elle essaie de se rendormir.

Elle sortit de la grange sous le clair de lune pour voir Thor assis, lui tournant le dos. Elle s'approcha sans bruit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut tout près de lui qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues trempées, et il regardait fixement dans le vide.

Il sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence, et essuya maladroitement les larmes sur ses joues avec le revers de sa manche. Il ne dit pas un mot.

Natasha s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le geste sembla déclencher un effondrement chez le guerrier. Il lâcha un gros sanglot et se laissa tomber contre Natasha, qui le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Elle se rappela qu'il avait fait la même chose pour elle, lors de sa première nuit d'emprisonnement.

"Elle m'a ouvert les yeux," murmura-t-il avec une voix mouillée. "Midgard n'était rien pour moi avant que je ne la rencontre. Vous auriez dû la connaître, Natasha. Elle était fascinée par le savoir. Elle espérait toujours en apprendre plus. Quand je lui ait parlé d'Asgard..." Sa voix s'altéra. "J'étais un homme brisé, et elle était si rayonnante. Elle m'a sauvé, Natasha. Elle m'a vraiment sauvé. Elle m'a donné la force de combattre le Destructeur alors que tout semblait perdu.

Un sanglot le secoua, faisant trembler sa carcasse de guerrier.

"Je lui avais promis de revenir. Je lui avais promis de revenir et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Il pleura encore longtemps, sans dire un mot, et Natasha ne brisa pas son silence. Elle se contenta de serrer dans ses bras le prince d'Asgard qui n'était plus qu'un petit garçon.

Quand enfin, il se calma, elle laissa passer de longue minutes avant de passer une main dans son dos et de murmurer

"Vous devriez aller dormir, Thor.

Il leva vers elle des yeux perdus.

"Vous devez vous reposer. Je prends mon tour de garde.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa lentement, après avoir ramassé Mjolnir. Il se dirigea vers la grange et y disparu, laissant Natasha seule dans le noir.

Elle serra son revolver dans sa main, scrutant l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Au-dessus d'elle, les étoiles brillaient plus fort qu'elle ne les avait vu pendant ses neuf mois passés à New York. L'air frais du printemps la fit frissonner légèrement.

Comme dans son rêve, elle entendit un craquement dans son dos, et elle sut qui s'y trouvait avant même de faire volte-face.

"Natasha," sourit Loki. "Tu n'as pas dit au revoir.

Elle leva son revolver et le mis en joue ; ses yeux verts brillaient anormalement sous l'éclat de la lune. Il leva les bras dans un geste moqueur.

"Tu ne devrais pas gâcher tes balles sur moi.

"Tu es seul?" demanda-t-elle.

Il baissa les bras.

"Oui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

"Je...

"Loki.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Thor se tenait devant l'entrée de la grange, Mjolnir à la main. Ses traits durs n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux, ravagés par la tristesse, qu'il avait affichés plus tôt.

"Thor," commença Loki. "Tu...

"Pars. Immédiatement," dit Thor en s'avançant d'un air menaçant. Il leva Mjolnir et Loki recula d'un pas. "Pars ou je pourrais briser le serment que j'ai fait à notre mère.

Malgré son inquiétude, Loki parut surpris.

"Mère t'as fait promettre quelque chose?

"De te ramener vivant. Maintenant vas-t-en.

Loki hésita, puis eu un rire silencieux.

"Tu ne penses pas...

"AAAAARH!

Avec un grand cri, Thor se jeta sur son frère, son marteau brandit. Loki fit immédiatement apparaître son sceptre et évita de justesse le coup de son frère. Il réplique d'un éclair de magie bleue que Thor dévia de Mjolnir. Le blond envoya alors son frère rouler au sol d'un coup de marteau, qu'il leva, appelant des nuages d'orages qui masquèrent les étoiles.

Natasha les regardait se battre, impuissante, quand Tony sortit de la grange en trombes, suivit des autres. Daniella hurla lorsque la foudre frappa pour la première fois. Natasha se retourna, s'en voulant de s'inquiéter pour Loki. Une vague de soulagement la parcouru lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était indemne, et s'était relevé, échangeant de nouveaux coups avec son frère.

"Il faut sortir la voiture!" hurla Tony.

Il retourna en courant dans la grange, pendant que Clint hurlait quelque chose à Daniella. Elle hocha la tête et, ensemble, ils ouvrirent les portes de la grange. Natasha se précipita pour aider Daniella, et la voiture sortit en trombes, et les deux autres montèrent à l'arrière.

"Monte!" cira Clint pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête alors que la foudre tombait autour d'eux.

Natasha lança un regard aux deux frère, puis se précipita aux côtés de Clint. Il l'agrippa par la taille et la hissa près d'elle.

Tony démarra, et ils s'éloignèrent de la ferme au moment où la foudre la frappait.

Dix mètres plus loin, Loki lança une attaque contre Thor qui le fit tomber. Daniella hurla d'angoisse alors que Loki se dressait au-dessus de son frère pour porter un coup fatal. Mais Thor roula sur le côté et se releva, balayant Loki qui tomba à son tour.

Cette fois, ce fut Natasha qui cria en voyant Thor lever son marteau. Elle plaqua immédiatement les mains contre sa bouche ; heureusement, la tempête avait emporté sa voix.

Au moment où Thor abaissait son marteau, Loki se couvrit d'un rayonnement vert, et disparu.

Ils regardèrent le dieu blond se tenir seul dans la tempête.

"Bon," finit par dire Tony. "On attend qu'il se calme, et on va le chercher."

#####

Ils atteignirent le Mexique deux jours plus tard. Ils prirent le bateau vers Cuba, puis l'avion vers Paris. De nuit, ils rejoignirent la Manche pour prendre le bateau qui les emmènerait à Londres, où le SHIELD et la Coalition s'étaient installés.

Leur bateau avançait à vive allure et Natasha se penchait à son bastingage. Clint la rejoint et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Nous devrions arriver dans vingt minutes," souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Elle tendit le bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés. Leur voyage avait duré une semaine, et lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir.

Elle devait parler à Clint.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, s'adossant au bastingage.

"Clint," dit-elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui sourit. "J'aimerait..." commença-t-elle.

Clint la quitta des yeux pour fixer un point derrière elle.

"Oh merde."

Elle entendit l'explosion avant de se retourner. Elle vit alors Londres, le dernier rempart des hommes, sson parlement et ses buildings, baignés dans une lueur bleue qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Dans le ciel, comme un vision trop familière, un vortex déchirait l'air, donnant sur le vide sombre de l'espace qui vomissait des milliers de Chitauris.

**Vous saviez que j'aimais pas Jane Foster? Le petit dialogue avec Thor m'a demandé des montagnes d'imagination.**

**Je tombe à genoux devant ceux qui parlent espagnol et je demande pardon. J'ai fait italien LV2.**

**Et tant que je suis à genoux, y avait longtemps que j'avais pas quémandé une petite review, tiens.**

**Cheers**


	17. Le papillon et l'ouragan

**Chapitre 17**

**Le papillon et l'ouragan**

#####

Les cendres et les débris crissaient sous les semelles de Natasha alors qu'elle évoluait entre les décombres du parlement. Au dessus d'elle, Big Ben la plongeait dans son ombre, miraculeusement épargné par l'attaque qui avait réduit Londres en ruines.

_"Cours!"_

_Natasha regarda Clint, quelques mètres plus loin, sauter sur le quai et courir la rejoindre._

_"Cours, Tasha, mets-toi à l'abri!_

_Une détonation plus forte que les autres lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, déchiré par le vortex sombre qui s'agrandissait en une plaie béante. Un des chitauri, monté sur son vaisseau, filait dans leur direction et les visait déjà ; le canon son arme déversait des décharges d'énergie bleutée qui faisaient voler la poussière autour d'eux. Clint l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'abri. Alors qu'il mettait son revolver en joue à côté d'elle, elle poussa un cri d'angoisse en voyant que le Chitauri fonçait vers leur bateau ; les autres se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur. Une décharge fit voler le pont en éclat. La barge du Chitauri frôla le toit de la cabine, en arrachant quelques morceaux, et Natasha entendit Daniella crier à l'intérieur._

_Le toit explosa alors, emporté par un éclair bleuté. La barge alla s'enfoncer dans la Tamise alors que son pilote roulait sur les dalles du quai. Thor jailli entre la tôle déchirée du toit, et alla atterrir aux côtés de l'alien, l'achevant d'un coup de Mjolnir._

_Clint et Natasha coururent le rejoindre, alors qu'au-dessus d'eux une armée de Chitauris s'abattait sur Londres. Daniella fut bientôt près d'eux, ainsi que Tony, les bras recouverts de métal. Ils se tinrent sur le quai quelques instants, consternés devant le flot alien qui se déversait du vortex._

Entrer dans le parlement ne s'était pas révélé si compliqué dans la mesure où plus aucun mur ne tenait debout. Natasha s'assit dans les décombres, et regarda le soleil se coucher sur la tour de la BBC qui se dessinait sur l'horizon d'autant plus nettement que tous les bâtiments qui l'entouraient avaient été rasés. La lune était déjà levée, et se montrait occasionnellement derrière les nuages qui se dissipaient lentement.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant des pas crisser sur les dalles derrière elle. Elle sourit en apercevant Steve, frais et reposé depuis la bataille.

_"Natasha? Est-ce que tu me reçois?_

_"Steve!" Natasha eut du mal à dissimuler son soulagement en entendant la voix du capitaine sortir de la radio qu'elle tripotait depuis dix minutes. "Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_"Le tesseract s'est ouvert de lui-même, et des Chitauris sont sortis de la porte. On pourrait les repousser, mais il y en a de plus en plus qui arrivent. Bruce a été envoyé pour stabiliser le tesseract, mais il est gardé par des Chitauris et si le Hulk sort, on peut dire adieu à l'idée de fermer la porte._

_"Steve, on est sur la Tamise, entre le parlement et London Eye._

_"London Eye?_

_"La grande roue._

_"Oh... On vous envoie des renforts._

_#####_

_Dix minutes plus tard, une moto s'arrêtait en dérapant devant eux alors qu'un camion la suivait de près. Ôtant son casque, Steve descendit du véhicule pour aller rejoindre Natasha et les autres._

_"Vous allez bien?_

_"Jamais connu mieux," répliqua Clint. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire._

_Steve tourna la tête vers le camion, d'où plusieurs agents du SHIELD descendaient au pas de course. L'un d'entre eux vint se placer près de Steve et lui tendit un étui. Steve le passa à Clint._

_"Vous aurez besoin de ça. _

_Clint le remercia en sortant un arc de l'étui. _

_"Il y a d'autres armes dans le camion. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien pour toi," dit-il en se tournant vers Tony. _

_"Je me débrouille avec ce que j'ai, merci. Un revolver ferait pas de mal, ceci dit. Comment s'en sort Banner?_

_"Au port d'attache de l'helicarrier, toujours bloqué._

_"Je le rejoint. La base n'a pas bougé de place?_

_Steve secoua la tête. Il tendit le guidon de la moto à Tony, qui monta dessus et attrapa un revolver que lui lançait un agent._

_"Bonne chance," dit-il avant de partir dans un ronflement de moteur._

_Ils le regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion les fasse sursauter._

_Natasha et Steve échangèrent un regard._

_"Espérons que Tony et Bruce feront vite, nous ne pourrons pas les retenir longtemps." Il se tourna vers Daniella. "Comment vous appelez-vous, madame?_

_"Daniella._

_Il se tourna vers un agent._

_"Emmenez-la en sécurité._

_"Je peux me battre._

_Il la jaugea du regard, visiblement hésitant. Natasha hocha la tête._

_"Emmenez-la en sécurité," dit-il, "mais donnez-lui une arme._

_Daniella s'éloigna avec les agents tandis que Steve se tournait vers Thor, Natasha et Clint._

_"Allons-y."_

"Natasha," sourit Steve. "Je te cherchais.

"Comment va ta tête?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il porta machinalement la main à une blessure reçue lors de la chute d'une barge Chitauri.

"Une simple écorchure. Beaucoup de sang pour pas grand chose.

Elle sourit.

"Tant mieux.

"Fury te demande dans la salle de conférence de l'helicarrier. Ils sont arrivés à joindre Loki. On n'attend plus que toi pour entrer en contact.

Le sourire de Natasha se fana légèrement.

#####

L'helicarrier était resté fidèle à lui-même, malgré les attaques et les champs de bataille qu'il avait survolé. Natasha traversa la salle de contrôle, accompagnée de Steve. En les apercevant, Hill les rejoint au pas de course.

"Ils sont sur le point d'établir le contact," dit-elle. "Le conseil de sécurité, le directeur Fury et tous les Avengers sont là, minoré du docteur Banner.

"Où est Bruce?" demanda Natasha.

"Toujours auprès du tesseract," répondit Steve. "Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à le stabiliser.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence - une pièce mal éclairée malgré les grande fenêtre qui occupaient un des murs, équipée d'un écran géant et d'une centaine de fauteuil - alors que la communication avait déjà été lancé, et Natasha fut accueillie par le sourire de Loki. Elle remarqua qu'il était entouré de garde humains seulement, et d'aucun Chitauri.

"Vous me faites un honneur, directeur. Les Avengers au complet, réunis pour moi ! Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...

"Le docteur Banner n'est pas là," intervint Hill.

"Je vois... Notre chère docteur ne serait-il pas encore tout à fait lui-même?

"Là n'est pas la question," coupa Fury, seul sur l'estrade devant l'écran. "Nous vous avons contacté pour vous soumettre nos exigences.

"Vos exigences?" siffla Loki alors que Natasha se frayait un chemin entre les agents de l'assistance. "Vous n'êtes pas en position de me soumettre vos exigences, directeur.

Arrivée à l'avant, Natasha aperçu Tony, adossé à un mur, qui regardait l'écran d'un air mauvais. En la voyant, il lui adressa un sourire.

_"Allööö? Est-ce que vous m'entendez?_

_Clint et Natasha portèrent la main à leurs oreillettes dans un même geste._

_"Tony? Est-ce que vous vous en sortez?_

_"Euh, on est un peu bloqués, mais j'ai un plan. J'aurais besoin de Thor, tu me la passes?_

_Natasha lança un regard perplexe à Clint avant d'enlever son oreillette, qu'elle passa à Thor. Le dieu mit l'appareil dans son oreille d'un geste maladroit._

_"Stark?_

_Natasha attendit anxieusement alors que Clint et Thor écoutaient la même conversation. Elle lança un regard inquiet au ciel, où des Chitauris filaient de temps en temps. Ils avaient fait exploser l'immeubles où ils se trouvaient, mais les seuls aliens qui entouraient Natasha n'étaient à présent plus que des cadavres._

_"Bien," dit Thor. "Je me dépêche, guidez-moi._

_Il fit tourner son marteau rapidement, et Natasha eut la présence de s'éloigner avant que Thor ne décolle._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-elle à Clint._

_"Stark a une idée, il a besoin de Thor pour faire un peu de place._

_Avant que Natasha n'ait le temps de poser plus de question, un escadron de Chitauri atterrit près d'eux, et elle fut trop occupée à exploser la tête du plus proche. L'un d'entre eux la visa de son arme, et elle dû plonger derrière un mur pour l'éviter. Clint tira une flèche qui explosa, éliminant cinq aliens d'un coup, et Natasha tordit elle-même le coup du dernier._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire," demanda-t-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle aperçut l'oreillette de Clint, tombée par terre, et la ramassa. _

_"Regarde," dit Clint en désignant un point en contrebas._

_Natasha suivit son regard pour apercevoir le port d'attache de l'helicarrier, une basse de préfabriqués au milieu d'un ancien parc. L'helicarrier avait décollé depuis longtemps, et un trait de lumière bleu reliait la base au portail qui s'ouvrait dans le ciel. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'elle était sensée voir, la base explosa en millier d'éclairs, au milieu desquels se tenait une silhouette qui devait être celle de Thor._

_Elle porta l'oreillette à son oreille, pour l'écarter aussitôt en grimaçant ; Clint eut un sourire lorsque les cris de joies de Tony s'échappèrent de l'appareil._

_"Tony..." tenta-t-elle. "Tony!_

_"Cinq minutes, ma belle, je suis un génie._

_Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard perplexe à Clint. Ensemble, ils regardèrent la base et le trait de lumière continu, sans que rien ne se passe._

_Soudain, la lumière bleutée clignota et s'éteint. La surprise coupa le souffle de Natasha, tandis que Clint criait de joie à ses côtés._

_Et remit l'oreillette en place._

_'Tony? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"_

_"Le tesseract est stabilisé,' répondit-il. "On peut nettoyer la ville._

_Elle secoua la tête._

_"C'est impossible. La plupart des Chitauris doit déjà être en train de se disperser dans toute la zone libre, et nous avons besoin de plus de renforts._

_"On a des renforts," répondit Tony. Au son de sa voix, elle pouvait entendre qu'il souriait. Derrière lui, elle entendit un rugissement. "Le Hulk est arrivé._

"Vous avez demandé des renforts et nous les avons chassés : nous sommes parfaitement en mesure d'exiger leur départ de la zone libre.

"Le ver est dans le fruit, directeur. Les Chitauris vont sillonner la zone libre et la réduire en cendres. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qui était prévu, mais le résultat est le même, et vous n'y pouvez rien.

Thor leva son marteau qu'il brandit vers l'écran en un geste menaçant.

"Fais ce qu'ils te disent, Loki. Retire tes troupes de la zone libre et rappelle tes Chitauris - ou je viendrai te chercher et je rédigerai l'ordre moi-même.

Loki ne sembla pas se démonter, et répliqua aussitôt sur un ton amusé.

"Je ne crois pas que tu ai les moyens de me forcer à contrarier les mouvements de mes troupes de quelque manière que ce soit.

"Mjolnir n'est pas de cet avis.

"Ah, mais n'oublie pas que si vous avez chassé les Chitauris de Londres, il reste toujours quelques éclaireurs qui m'avertiront du moindre mouvement dans la capitale. Si jamais tu en sors, Thor, je serai immédiatement prévenu, et qui sait alors ce qui pourrais arriver à la délicieuse Jane Foster?

Le cœur de Natasha manqua un battement tandis qu'elle sentait Tony se tendre à côté d'elle. Comment Loki osait-il s'en prendre à Thor de cette façon? Il savait à quel point la scientifique avait compté pour son frère.

Un lourd silence était tombé sur la salle de conférence. Clint avait informé Fury de la situation dans son rapport, et chaque agent présent était au courant de la situation. Natasha jeta un regard inquiet à Thor. Pendant quelques secondes, il donna l'impression que Loki l'avait frappé en plein visage ; l'instant d'après, il abordait une expression parfaitement neutre.

"Jamais," commença-t-il, mais sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux, respirant à fond. Il se racla la gorge et reprit, foudroyant Loki du regard. "Ne prononce plus jamais son nom, ne l'utilise plus _jamais_ dans tes moqueries futiles, tu m'entends? Ce que tu lui as fait est déjà suffisant.

Loki fronça les sourcils, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres.

"Ce que je lui ai fait ? Oh mais Thor, je pourrais lui faire tellement pire...

"Pire?" La voix de Thor n'était plus qu'un murmure. "Pire?"

"Ça suffit," coupa Fury. "Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais...

"À quoi je joue?" Le ton de Loki était ouvertement incrédule. "Peut-être êtes-vous novice dans l'art de la guerre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas profiter de l'avantage que m'offre la capture de mademoiselle Foster.

"Mais bon sang, vous l'avez tuée!" explosa Steve.

La salle retomba dans un silence pesant, seulement ponctué par la respiration saccadée de Thor. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, où Loki ouvrait des yeux surpris et amusés.

"Ah..." il eut un léger rire. "Ah, captain, j'ai peur que nos informations diffèrent." Il se tourna à moitié vers un de ses hommes et lui fit un léger signe. Natasha fronça les sourcils lorsque l'homme sortit du champ et, apparemment, de la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'écran, confuse.

"Voyez-vous," reprit Loki, "lorsque vous possédez la seule chose qui puisse tenir à distance un de vos plus puissants ennemis," il prononça les derniers mots avec un hochement de tête en direction de Thor, comme un compliment, "vous ne commettez pas la ridicule, la stupide erreur de vous en débarrasser." Il tourna la tête sur le côté, son attention attirée par le retour du garde. "Et c'est pourquoi," il tendit la main hors du cadre pour en ramener Jane Foster, qu'il tenait fermement par l'épaule.

Jane Foster. Tremblante, fatiguée, le visage orné d'hématomes. Vivante.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours gardé Miss Foster au plus près.

Autour d'elle, Natasha entendit l'assistance s'agiter, échanger des murmures incrédules. Alors qu'elle fixait l'écran sans y croire, elle pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Fury sur elle. Et puis...

"Jane.

Thor avait à peine murmuré le nom mais tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. À l'écran, le visage de la scientifique s'illumina.

"Thor?

"Jane..." souffla-t-il. "Tu es vivante...

"Oh, Thor, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Est-ce que tu vas bien?

"J'ai cru... J'ai cru...

"Agent Barton?

La voix de Fury claqua comme un coup de fouet. Indifférent aux effusions de joie qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, le directeur lança un regard inquisiteur à Clint. Fury n'aimait pas les surprises - tout particulièrement les surprises qui influençaient son emprise sur un conseil de guerre.

Clint se tourna vers Natasha avec un regard incertain, et elle sentit les yeux du directeur la scruter de nouveau.

"Il m'avait dit..." Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit.

"Ah, ma chère Natasha, qui aurait cru que je savais si bien mentir?

"Dans de telles conditions," reprit Fury, "Vous comprendrez ma demande d'ajourner cet entretien.

"C'est parfaitement compréhensible, directeur." Loki avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. " Vous avez douze heures pour me recontacter."

L'écran redevint noir.

Natasha et Fury échangèrent un long regard. Le directeur comme l'espionne comprenaient à quel point l'apparition de Jane Foster rendait la situation délicate.

Natasha s'éloigna de quelques pas pour regarder par les larges vitres de l'helicarrier alors que les autres commençaient à débattre de la marche à suivre. Thor, bien sûr, refusait toute action mettant en danger la vie de sa compagne. Sans grande surprise, Steve prenait son parti, et Hill prenait celui de Fury, qui insistait sur le besoin de se débarrasser immédiatement des Chitauris qui avaient envahi la zone libre.

Sauf que Thor ne se joindrait jamais à eux si Jane devait en subir les conséquence, pensa Natasha. Et sans Thor, repousser les Chitauris s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile et dangereux.

"Et qu'en pense Natasha," dit Steve derrière elle. "Elle connaît mieux Loki, comment réagira-t-il?

_Il fera tout pour sauver sa peau, _pensa-t-elle. Bien qu'elle fasse toujours face aux fenêtres, elle pouvait imaginer très nettement le visage de Fury au milieu des autres - Steve, inquiet de faire au mieux, Tony, prêt à tout risquer, Thor, rongé par l'inquiétude mais déterminé - Fury qui comptait sur son soutien pour influencer la décision finale. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis son arrivée au SHIELD, et cette fois encore il s'attendrait à ce qu'elle approuve ses choix, et raisonne Thor et ses volontés de sauvetage héroïque.

Elle connaissait Loki, cependant.

Natasha ferma les yeux, fort. Comment avait-elle put être si stupide... Dans son dos, elle entendit Clint s'agiter.

"Natasha?

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

"Nous devons y retourner.

#####

Natasha finissait de préparer son départ lorsque Clint entra dans sa chambre.

On avait attribué cette pièce à Natasha depuis son arrivée au SHIELD. Pour une raison inconnue, les quartiers de Clint se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'helicarrier ; à l'époque, pourtant, l'archer était la seule personne avec qui Natasha était familière.

"Quarante-huit heures pour y aller et revenir avec Jane Foster dans nos bagages... Fury nous a pas laissé le temps de traîner." siffla Clint.

"Il dit que la zone libre ne tiendra pas plus longtemps, et il a raison.

"Et si on ne la ramène pas?

Il échangèrent un regard, parfaitement conscients de ce qu'impliquait leur échec.

"Thor se battra quand même, j'ai confiance en lui. Il ne nous laissera pas tomber.

Clint hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour poser son arc sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Natasha le regarda prendre soin de son arc. Il avait revêtu son uniforme du SHIELD, s'était lavé et reposé. Il était prêt à partir.

"Qui d'autre vient avec nous?" demanda-t-elle.

"Stark voulait venir, mais Rogers pense qu'il serait plus prudent de le garder ici au cas où. Même chose pour Thor. Fury nous a donné trois agents.

"Aucun Avenger?

Clint se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Rien que toi et moi.

L'estomac de Natasha se noua. Ils seraient seuls face à la zone occupée.

"Merci de venir avec moi," dit-elle doucement.

"N'importe quoi pour toi.

Le cœur de Natasha se serra d'autant plus ; elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler à Clint. Il dû sentir son malaise car il se retourna pour s'occuper de son arc. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il parle enfin.

"Dis-le.

"Quoi?

"Tu veux me parler depuis Cuba. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Tasha, et personne ne te connaît comme moi, alors vas-y.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et Natasha sentit ses mots se coincer dans sa gorge.

"Je vais t'aider," dit-il " 'Clint, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te percevoir autrement que comme un _ami_.' "

L'amertume de ses mots la frappa, et elle fit un pas en avant, désolée.

"Clint...

"Ça va," lâcha-t-il. "Je..." Il prit une grande inspiration, secouant la tête. "Je comprends. Je suppose que c'était _idiot _de ma part de m'attendre à autre chose." Il eut un rire amer. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu amoureuse, de toute façon.

"L'amour, c'est...

"Non." Coupa-t-il. "Non, pas pour les enfants. Si c'était vrai, alors les enfants seraient blessés et fatigués, et auraient plus de cicatrice que les plus vieux hommes qui aient jamais vécu. Personne ne peut vraiment souffrir sans comprendre l'amour.

Elle le regarda, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il secoua la tête et reprit.

"_L'amour c'est pour les enfants..._ Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement à _ça_? Si un enfant pouvait le comprendre, alors il serait devenu vieux depuis longtemps. Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement à ça...

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Natasha. Comme il avait raison. Car quand elle avait vu Loki apparaître dans la nuit, près de la grange, quand elle l'avait vu se tenir sur les débris de New York au milieu des flammes et de la fumée, elle s'était sentie plus vieille qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

"Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda longuement, avec cet air amer qu'elle aurait tellement aimé effacer. Finalement, il secoua la tête avec un sourire inattendu.

"Allons sauver le monde, Tasha.

**Eh oui, je ne tue pas tout le monde, moi. Faudrait pas me prendre pour Georges R. R. Martin.**

**J'espère que ceux qui ont passé leur bac l'ont eu haut la main et que ceux qui ont passé leur brevet s'en sont tout aussi bien sorti. Aux autres, je souhaite un bon été.**

**Et vous avez vu ce que Tom Hiddleston a fait au Comic Con de San Diego? *Q***

**Je suis Rudy Giuliani - Tu dois laisser une review.**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours même si je publie n'importe quand :3**


End file.
